


The New Hellmouth: The Wild Hunt

by iKnightWriter



Series: The New Hellmouth [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bisexual Male Character, Dead People, Deputy Derek Hale, Flashbacks, Gen, Genderbending, Hellhounds, Lacrosse, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Memories, Memory Alteration, Nazis, Reapers, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels, Tagging as I go, True Alpha Scott McCall, emotional connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 79,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: When one of their own is targeted, can Scott and the others find out how to save the friend they can't even remember, or will they be too late?





	1. Memory Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of year again. As you guys are aware this is final season of TW meaning it's also the final season of the TNH series. If you kept up with TW you know that alot of things in this season doesn't make sense due to the Wild Hunt. If you have any questions about how the characters remember the past, please feel free to ask.
> 
> It's been three years since this series has started and it's come along way. I want to thank everyone for their support and I appreciate you guys taking this journey and ending it with me as well.
> 
> I also want to add-in that there won't be a constant update schedule, but I will post the next update towards the end of each chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

On a dark road, two teenagers are surrounded by crickets chirping, thunder rumbling in the distance, and leaves falling everywhere. To them it seemed, like a storm is about to occur and they needed to get off the road immediately, but something seems to catch one of the teenager’s attention as he is kneeling beside a car.

Standing up beside him, Hayden Romero questions, “What?”

The boy, Liam Dunbar, replies, “Nothing.”

Hayden sinks down to his level, “We should’ve taken my car.” She tells him in a knowing tone, “Like I said. Several times.”

"It's a new car," Liam argues, standing up.

“It was new to someone,” Hayden agrees with a chuckle, getting up from the ground. “About _twenty_ years ago.”

Liam chuckles mockingly as he walks to the back of the car, causing Hayden to laugh at him even more. And while looking in the back, Liam notices something they need, isn’t there.

“There’s no jack,” Liam shares with her.

Without saying a word, Hayden moves to the front of the car and lifts the front of the car without a problem due to her werewolf strength, “Get the spare.” She instructs Liam, watching him walk to the back, only to turn around again, “No spare?”

“No spare,” He confirms as Hayden lowers the car back down, “I know.” He says looking rather disappointed, “Worst date ever.”   

“We’ve had worse,” Hayden says in a reminiscing tone. “Remember the double date?”

A smirk tugs on Liam’s face, “What about New Year’s?”

“Christmas with your parents.”

“The time your sister…”

“Please don’t say it.” Hayden interrupts him with a laugh.

Liam laughs as well, “At least we’ve had a date.” He points out, “Stiles is still waiting on that date with Derek.”

“How many years has it been now?”

“Two.”

“Girl has some patience,” Hayden says clearly impressed, she looks up to the sky noticing some green lights in the sky. Liam notices the confused expression on her face and looks up to see the light as well.

“Must be the Northern Lights,” She offers, just before hearing a car approaching them. “Maybe they have a spare.”

Hayden raises her hand to grab the attention of the driver, but the car keeps driving past them; only coming to a stop when they hit a fence.

The couple exchange looks of uncertainty, before making their way to the stopped car.

The whole solution is strange because as they neared, they can see that no one is the car, but the engine is still running. Not only that, but the windshield is smashed.

Liam carefully opens the driver’s side door, but as he leans into the car he can clearly see Hayden standing on the other side, guarded. It takes a second for him to realize that the passenger’s door is missing completely.

Wordlessly, he turns off the engine and looks up in the rearview mirror and sees somebody hiding in the back seat.

He turns to the back and sees a young boy, looking completely terrified, “Please, don’t let them take me.” He pants, almost on the verge of panic, “Don’t let them take me too.”

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski inspects claw marks in the hood of a delivery van. He turns away from the vehicle just as a paramedic finishes strapping a brace on one of the teen's arm, “What in the hell were you two thinking?”

Both teens, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall, turn around facing him. One wearing a slightly sheepish face while the other remains completely unashamed. The Sheriff focuses his attention on the one who remains unashamed, “We were just trying to help." Stiles explains, using the arm with the brace on it.

The Sheriff lets out a minor chuckle, knowing full well they are leaving something out. “Why don't you try and help me understand...” He tells them, before getting into their space and changing his voice into a whisper, “What the hell happened here?” 

Stiles knows he is mainly wondering about the marks on the delivery van, “Right, well, we were trying to gently persuade him to pull over...” Stiles explains.

“Yeah...” Scott agrees.

By gentle, Stiles means that they attempted to get the guy to pull over by having Scott throw himself into the guy’s windshield, while also going full red-eyed Alpha Werewolf on the hood of the speeding vehicle.

This, of course, freaks the driver out as he yells, "Demon!" resulting in him crashing the van causing Scott to use his claws to stay latched on the vehicle without getting thrown off.

The Sheriff gives the pair a no-nonsense appearance, "He was getting away." Stiles claims.

“He got away.” The Sheriff reminds them.

“Right.” Stiles agrees easily, “Because obviously, he's some sort of criminal mastermind, Dad.”

"Uh-huh." The Sheriff replies, "You want to guess what the stolen merchandise is?" He questions eyeing them both, "Hmm?"

Scott sighs with minor dread, “Critical life-saving medical equipment?”

“No.”

“Poison gas?” Stiles questions next with some minor hope.

“Nope.”

“Filled with drugs?” Scott guesses next.

“Helium.” The Sheriff tells them before they start giving outlandish guesses. He opens the back of the van as proof and shows them the helium tanks.

* * *

Later, as Scott drives Stiles’ Jeep, Scott is already amused about the whole situation, “This could be a good thing.” He tells Stiles as she is almost pouting in the passenger seat.

“That we saved _helium_?” Stiles challenges.

Scott laughs at the remark, “I mean, that... They don't need us anymore.”

Stiles scoffs at the statement, “Okay, well, they need us.” She tells him, “They just don't know it.”

“We're all going off to college soon.” Scott reminds her, “So Beacon Hills is gonna have to survive without us.”

“Beacon Hills will burn to the ground without us,” Stiles states as a matter of fact.

“Stiles...” Scott says it in a way that Stiles looks at him, “They don't need us.”

However, when Stiles' cell phone begins vibrating her face lights up as she sees it’s her father, "They need us!" She shouts victoriously.

* * *

The Sheriff has the boy, Alex, in the Sheriff’s office at the station, “Alex, you know we're having trouble locating your parents.” He explains to the child, “And since you can't remember anything, we have a method, an unusual method that might help you remember.” He continues explaining, “But I need you to be okay with it.” He tells Alex, just as Scott and Stiles walk into the room, “I also need you to know that it's probably gonna hurt.”

“I don't care.” Alex says, “I just want to find my mom and dad.”

Scott takes a stand in front Alex, while Stiles and the Sheriff close the blinds in his office.

“You ready?” Scott questions him.

Alex nods his head while Scott lets his eyes go red and lets his claws out before sticking them in the back of Alex’s neck.

_Alex and his parents are riding in their car. The radio is playing music, but Alex’s mother’s voice gets his attention, “I told you we shouldn't have taken him to an R-rated movie.” She tells her husband in a worried tone._

_"I wasn't scared," Alex claims._

_“Well, I was terrified.” His father confesses, “Maybe we shouldn't take me to R-rated movies.” He jokes with a laugh, “You weren't scared?” He questions his son, looking at him through the rearview mirror. Alex shakes his head, “Not even just a little?”_

_"Maybe a little," Alex admits._

_A few seconds later, he hears both his parents gasp as the car suddenly halts. A roll of thunder surrounds the car just as the sound of a horse neighing fills the air. Looking between his parent's seat, Alex sees a man on horseback blocking the road in front of them._

_The man dismounts, pulls out his pistol and walks toward the vehicle, "Will, drive!" Alex's mother cries out to her husband as the man gets closer. However, the car appears to not be working, "Get down!" She orders Alex. Alex does as he is told, but still manages to witness what is happening._

_The Rider pulls the trigger and a barely visible wave of energy shoots from the gun and blows out the windshield._

_The Rider then jumps on the hood and pulls Alex’s father through the windshield. Suddenly the Rider is standing next to the passenger side of the car, rips off the door and grabs Alex’s mother. She grabs the gear shift as she is ripped from the car, shifting the vehicle into gear before the Rider pulls her away._

_Alex continues to stay in the car until it comes to a complete halt, but due to him being terrified he doesn't move until he sees Liam inside the car._

Scott breaks the connection, letting Stiles moves in front of Alex.

She kneels in front of him, letting her eyes go white as she places her hand on the back of his neck, "What did you see?” She questions him.

“I saw a guy on a horse," Scott answers, reeling from the process.

“Horse?”

“He had a gun.”

“Okay, a guy with a gun.” Sheriff Stilinski says, “That sounds like my department, not yours.”

“What about his parents?” Stiles questions him, just as she finishes healing Alex’s neck. “What happened to them?”

Scott tries to find an answer, “I don't know.” He admits, “That's all I remember. But...” He inhales sharply, “I got this feeling.”

“What kind of feeling?”

“They're coming back,” Alex answers suddenly, causing Stiles and Scott to look at him. “They're coming for me.”

* * *

Landon Martin examines the broken windshield. Alex’s car is now in the Sheriff’s Station impound lot. He gingerly touches the glass then moves around and sits in the driver’s seat. He looks up in the rearview mirror and sighs. Thinking he’s sensed something via his Reaper powers, Stiles eagerly jumps in the backseat, “What?” Stiles questions him.

“I have a sunspot on my forehead,” Landon comments in a nonchalant manner as he continues examining himself in the mirror. 

Stiles gives him a gaping look, “Can we please stay on topic here?”

Landon rolls his eyes at Stiles’ reaction, “I'm not getting anything.” He tells her as they get out of the car to Scott waiting for them.

No one is sure what else to do until the sounds of two howls echo through the lot. Turning to the direction of the howls, Scott, Landon, and Stiles see a black wolf and a gray coyote leaping over a stack of tires.

In midair, the two animals transform into Micah Tate and Derek Hale. Their eyes are both glowing blue as they both appear to be having some type of disagreement, “I don't think they're dead.” Derek tells his cousin as Stiles and Landon hand them some clothes.

“They're dead.” Micah answers with certainty, “Probably torn apart.” He pulls a shirt over his head.

“Then why was there no blood?” Derek comments, pulling up a pants leg.

“They're not dead,” Landon answers, siding with Derek. Micah gives him a challenging look, “If they were dead, I'd sense it.” Landon reasons.

“If they were alive, we’d smell it.” Micah points out as he puts on pants.

He looks to Scott for help, “Yeah, I'm not getting anything either.” Scott agrees with them.

“Scott, what are you talkin' about?” Stiles questions him as if he lost his mind, “You were in his head for four minutes.” She informs him, “I _timed_ it.”

“Well, having that type of connection isn’t an _exact_ science," Derek argues, trying to help Scott out. Stiles shoots him a look, but Derek just shrugs his shoulders.

“And he's a kid.” Scott points out, “Maybe he's too freaked out to remember.”

“Why does it matter if they're dead?” Micah wonders aloud, “Dead is dead.”

“Okay, if it's just a robbery, we can't help them.” Stiles explains to them, “And if it's something supernatural, my dad can't help them.”

Everyone see that Stiles has a point, but it’s Landon who gives her an accusatory stare, “It sounds like you _want_ it to be supernatural.”

Stiles shrugs her shoulders, “It's been, like, three months since anything's happened,” She defends herself.

“Yeah, and once a week you drag me out of bed like I'm some sort of supernatural metal detector,” Landon argues back arms crossed.

"Okay, it is _way_ more often than that," Stiles tells him, earning herself a glare that dared her to push him further. She looks to Derek for help, "You can't tell me that you think this is just some series of _impossible_ coincidences?"

“I’m just saying that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad,” He tells her, earning himself an offended Stiles. Stiles looks to the others for help, but no one even seems sure themselves.

She gives them a silent look, before returning to examine the car by sitting in the driver’s seat. Derek sighs and signals the rest to head home, leaving him and Stiles alone in the lot.

He walks over to the driver’s side of the car and stands by it, “You're starin' at a broken windshield.” He tells her.

Stiles doesn’t make eye contact, but instead continues facing forward, “There’s something wrong with it.”

"It's broken." He states the obvious, squatting down to her level, "And it wasn't a magic bullet.” Stiles finally turns and looks at him, “It was a _regular_ bullet. That blew out a regular windshield.” He looks around the lot and points at a car with a spider web pattern of cracks on the windshield, “Just like that one,” He moves to another, “And that one.” He notices a third with the same pattern, “And that one.”

He turns back to the windshield and sees that Stiles is looking back at the windshield. Only he sees that the windshield didn’t have the same marks as the others. Instead, it is a jagged, gaping hole, “Magic bullet.” Stiles mutters, hearing his thought process.

* * *

Sydney is trying to photograph Micah for the Beacon Hills High School yearbook, but someone keeps interrupting, “My bad, sorry,” Stiles apologizes just as she walks through the frame as the flash goes off. Micah gives her an annoyed look, while Sydney doesn’t seem to mind the interruption. “Go ahead, look pretty.” Stiles urges at Micah, who gives shoots her another look before focusing on the camera.

He smiles big, picture ready, until Stiles once again steps into the frame, resulting in Sydney capturing another annoyed Micah picture facing Stiles, who is partially in the photo. “That was a good one," Sydney tells them.

A line of bored and disgruntled students is also waiting for their turn. Tired of Stiles’ weird behavior, Micah gets up from the chair to let another student have a turn, “You ruined it.” Micah complains as they walk over to a lunch table where Scott, Landon, and Derek are waiting for them.

“Why would I want to ruin your yearbook photo?” Stiles questions him in a complete innocent tone.

“Maybe because you haven't signed up for your own photo yet?” Derek answers, handing her a yearbook picture form.

Stiles squints her eyes at him, "Yes, I did." She says without looking at the form, "Aren't you supposed to be making sure no school fights happen around here?" She questions him in an annoyed tone, noting the deputy uniform he has on as she takes the sheet.

Derek gives a boosting smile, “It's blank.” He informs her and Stiles goes over the form and sees that Derek is right, causing her to be confused, “And no one would dare start a fight with me around.”

“Ah, yes.” Stiles jokes brushing away the blank sheet, “Striking fear into the hearts of young students everywhere.” Derek gives her a simple eye roll before leaving to patrol the school’s grounds.

“Maybe you're sublimating the stress of graduating by avoiding key milestones.” Scott offers to her, seeing Stiles’ expression. Both Micah and Landon give Scott a questioning expression, “Psych paper.” He explains to them.

“Oh.” Micah comments, while Landon looks equally as impressed.

“Anyway,” Stiles says, shifting the focus of the conversation. “The Deputy searched the car. No slugs, no exit hole. And the address Alex gave my dad, it's an abandoned house.” She informs them with no one being interested in the information. “Come on!” She claims, looking at all them. “Missing parents, suspicious guy on horseback, magic bullet. Who's comin' with?” She expresses to her friends.

“I've got to retake my photos.” Micah reminds her.

Stiles gives Landon a hopeful look, “Yeah, not interested.” Landon answers bowing out as well.

So, Stiles turns to the last of the bunch. The one she knew who would go with her no matter what, “I cannot miss any more classes.” Scott rejects the idea as he purposefully avoids looking her in the eye.

“Scott.” Stiles comments with slight disappointment and a head shake, “Scott.”

"I missed _38_ classes last semester." Scott caves, finally making eye contact, “And Landon's mom is the only reason I'm still in school.” He explains to her, “I can go after school.”

She gives the Reaper, the Werecoyote, and the True Alpha Werewolf looks of disapproval, “You know what?” She expresses them, “Forget it. I'll take Liam.” She looks around the courtyard until she spots Liam and Hayden kissing on a nearby bench. She sighs with slight disappointment, “Yeah, I'm not taking Liam.” She decides.

Sydney approaches with a camera in hand, “Hey, can I get a candid?” She questions them.

"Uh, no," Stiles answers, trying to walk away just before Scott forces her between him and Landon.

"Yeah, sure," Scott tells her. Micah ends up sitting on top of the table, while Landon sits with his legs in between the bench, as Stiles sits legs forward with Scott doing the same pose as Landon.

Stiles pulls out the shard of glass from the car windshield, while Sydney sets up her camera, “If you can explain to me why this is blue, I'll let it go.” She tells Scott, handing him a glass shard.

“Everyone smile,” Sydney directs, just before snapping the photo. “Thanks.” She tells them as she walks off to find more students.

Scott examines the shard of glass in hands, but in doing so he sees that it reflects blue in the sunlight.

* * *

All the girls in a physic class are watching the back of their teacher as he writes on the board, next to a perfectly illustrated drawing of a cat, "Schrodinger's Cat." The teacher starts off, turning to face his students. He notices the intense focus on most of his students, “Ah, I can see I impressed you all with my artistic abilities.”  He tells them.

Hayden laughs at the teacher’s joke, causing Liam to look over at Mason, who notices that Corey is smiling at the joke.

It seems that all the ladies and Corey are listening to the teacher’s every word, much to Liam and Mason’s displeasure.

“Schrodinger puts his cat in a box with poisonous food.” The teacher lectures, “Now, until he opens that box, the cat is, in theory, both alive and dead.” He moves from the board and closer to the desks of the class, “But when he opens it, it's either "Hello, Mittens" or "Goodbye, Socks."”

Hayden lets out a soft giggle at the ridiculous names as Liam shakes his head.

“Putting aside the potential animal abuse here,” The teacher says. “What does it have to do with physics?” Hands quickly go up, but the teacher points to one student. “Yes, Hayden.”

“It illustrates the concept of quantum superposition.” Hayden answers with certainty, “Light is both a particle and wave until it's observed.”

“Excellent answer,” He tells her, causing Hayden to smile even more and Liam to stare at his girlfriend more bothered than before. “Very impressive. Does observing something change its behavior? Or alter its outcome? That's the question of today's lab on page 117.” He tells the class, “Break into groups of four.”

Corey, Mason, Hayden, and Liam easily group up together, along with their class. For some odd and unnecessary reason, Mason has his compass app open and it is struggling, “Have any of you guys noticed that phones can't geolocate today?”

Corey pulls out his phone as well, but Liam leans over the table and sees that compass toggling on the “N”, “Looks like it works.” Liam tells his friend.

“Yeah, but that's not North,” Mason argues, pointing in the direction to the back of the class. Liam furrows his brow and Mason points to the direction of the board, “That is.”

“Mine is doing it too.” Corey inputs, showing Mason his phone.

A thought comes to Mason’s mind, “Mr. Douglas has a compass.” He indicates at the metal cabinet that is close to the front of the room.

Corey chuckles softly at Mason’s implication. He touches the pages of the physics book and goes invisible. Mason, Hayden, and Liam stay at their table as they watch the cabinet of the door open and close. It appears that none of their classmates notice the strange occurrence.

Corey reappears with the compass lying flat on the table. Mason opens the compass and it seems to be working fine, “What are you gonna do with it?” Hayden questions him.

“Follow it,” He answers.

“Seriously?”

Corey questions him next, “Where do you think it goes?”

“I have no idea,” Mason admits, “But we won't find out till we open the box.”

Corey gives him a look of confusion, looking over to Liam and Hayden for help. Liam and Hayden don't offer him an answer until Hayden realizes that Corey missed what Mason is referencing, "Schrodinger's cat?”

“I…I still don’t get that,” Corey admits.

* * *

Knowing that something was strange about how the shard did reflect blue in the sunlight. Scott decides that he and Stiles go to one teacher who may be able to help. His Advance Placement Biology Teacher Mrs. Finch, “What about the muzzle flash of a gun?” Scott questions as she examines the glass herself, “Could that be blue or green?”

She notes the abnormal color change herself, “A muzzle flash is created by superheated gases leaving a gun.” She explains to him, before handing the shard back to him, “Um, it's possible that the gas could include copper, barium, cesium. Those can burn blue and green.”

“Can that tint the glass?”

She gives him a quizzical impression, “You think a gun did this?”

Stiles shrugs her shoulder, “Maybe.”

Once, they leave the classroom and are alone in the hallway, “Thirty-nine?” Stiles questions Scott as the double doors leading outside the school.

However, the double doors open back up as Natalie Martin has a hold on Scott's backpack, while Derek has Stiles by her arm as they escort the teens back into the school, "Neither one of you are going anywhere,” She chastises them. “Thirty-eight classes, Scott.” She berates Scott, “I had to _beg_ the superintendent.”

“Scott is the _sworn_ protector of Beacon Hills.” Stiles pleads, “He can’t not go.”

“He can protect it at 3:30," Natalie tells her, pushing Scott to class, while Derek does the same for Stiles. Surprisingly, the two teens don’t put up a fight and continue walking towards the opposite end of the hall.

“They're not going to wait till 3:30," Derek says to her as they watch Stiles and Scott walk off.

Natalie understands the implication of the sentence, “Do whatever you have to do.”

* * *

Just before 3:00, Scott, Stiles, Derek, and Landon are watching a video on the Normandy landings in World History class, “Shattering the goal 90 minutes before H-hour.”

Scott sits at his desk with his head propped up with the support of his hand beside him Stiles sits at her desk trying to hold back the fifth yawn since the movie started. Behind her, Derek sits up intrigued by the entire video, while behind Scott, Landon wears a bored expression on his face.

A man explains from the video, “Combat teams, each on a schedule, continued their unloading into assault boats. There would be little time between the first assault wave and the second.”

Aside from Derek, the entire class is bored by the video despite the sound of crashing waves. However, at some point during the video Landon starts noticing the sounds of the video shifting subtly.

This peaks his interest as the sound shifts to a noise of a rain storm and a woman singing indistinctly.

* * *

The Sheriff returns to his office to find Alex missing, “Clark, where's the kid?” He questions the deputy as she walks by.

“He was in there a second ago.” She replies.

He indicates his empty office, “This is a Sheriff's station.” He tells her, “You, you don't lose a child in the sheriff's station.” He calls out for his surrounding deputies, “Everybody stop what you're doin', let's find the kid.”

It doesn’t take long when one of the deputies find Alex in a holding cell, “Alex, what are you doin'?” The Sheriff questions the young child.

“Can you lock me in?”

“Well, you're not under arrest and you're a minor.”

Beside him, Clark walks in, "Sir, we're required to call Child Protective Services." She tells him, reminding him of the protocol.

“Please don't,” Alex begs him.  The Sheriff is conflicted and inhales sharply, “Please let me stay.” Alex begs again, “Please.”

“We're leavin' him here.” He decides informing Clark, “Post a guard outside the door.”

* * *

The man on the T.V. continues talking, “Smashed up the enemy's gun batteries farther inland. Yet, so ingeniously...”

However, when the clock hits 3:30 the bell rings and immediately Stiles and Scott bolt from their seats. The rest of the class empties, but Landon stays seated as he can still hear the woman singing. When the singing stops he realizes that the classroom is empty and hurries on his way out.

As he moves towards the T.V., which moments before was showing the Allied forces landing in France, it turns to static, causing him to stop and hear the song again. He moves cautiously towards the T.V, trying to make out what she is saying, but then a lightning bolt strikes him, flinging him backward to the floor, causing him to close his eyes as the sound of thunder echoes through his ears.

“Landon!” Someone calls out to him. When he opens his eyes, Landon sees that he is standing by his desk unharmed. He looks to the door and sees Derek watching him, “You okay?”

Landon reflectively nods his head, despite him still being able to hear thunder coming from the distance.

* * *

Scott pulls up the jeep up to the address Alex gave them for his home. However, just based on the scenery outside the home it looks completely abandoned. Stiles and Scott cautiously walk up some stairs that lead up to the house. Once they get to the front door, the door automatically opens without either of them touching it, “That's not creepy at all.” Stiles comments.

They exchange hesitant glances at each other but continue as they walk through the threshold of the house. The floorboards creak below their feet as they examine the house only to see that the entire first floor of the house is partially abandoned on the inside as well.

Scott and Stiles stand around curiously, “You wanna split up?” Scott questions her as he notices her looking up a staircase.

“Uh, _absolutely_ not," Stiles tells him as she leads them to walk up to the second floor of the home. In doing so, they discover a hall with closed doors. One by one they start opening doors and only finding empty rooms.

“Maybe Alex got the address wrong,” Scott suggests as he and Stiles continue walking through the hall opening and closing doors as they continue searching the house.

“Or he lied,” Stiles answers ahead of him as she heads for the last closed door in the hall.

“Why would he lie?” Scott questions her as he finishes closing one more door.

“He didn't lie.” Stiles answers and Scott sees that she is standing in the middle of a room. When Scott walks in he sees that it is a fully furnished bedroom. The exact opposite of the rest of the house.

“Why didn't the cops say anything about this?” Scott questions as Stiles moves around the room.

“They don't know it's here.” She answers knowingly, “They can't come here without a warrant, and there's no owner of record to serve a warrant to.” She explains, “So unless there's some kind of threat or imminent danger, they wouldn't come in.”

From downstairs, Scott picks up a noise which Stiles easily picks up on Scott’s alertness, “What?”

“I think I heard something," Scott answers as he leaves the room and goes to investigate. Stiles follows close behind but stops when she notices a picture of Alex that seems rather odd.

The boy has his arm around the empty air in one image. Another is in a frame that says “#1 Dad” but only shows Alex and space beside him.

This spark some curiosity, but it breaks she hears wind filling the room. Stiles turns her head to see that the sheets on the bed flow as if there has been a breeze in the room, despite the windows being closed.

* * *

Stiles isn’t the only experiencing something strange in the home. Downstairs, Scott walks through the first floor of the house. Scott finds a dusty dining room table with two place settings. He looks away when he hears another sound, but when he looks back, the place settings are gone.

* * *

Back upstairs, Stiles investigates what could've caused the sheets to move. She gets on her knees as she looks under the bed, pulling back the sheets.

In doing so, on the other side of the bed, she sees hooves and hears a horse. Her eyes widened at the strange site, but when she moves to peer over the bed, she sees that she is in the room alone.

* * *

As Scott leaves the dining room, he hears the sound again. This time coming from the area that appears to have been the kitchen. Just as he heads go into the room, Liam and Mason suddenly appear from around a corner, causing the three of them to jump.

“What, what are you doing here?” Liam questions Scott as he sees the older wolf standing in the house.

“This is Alex's house.” Scott answers casually, “What are you doing here?”

“This is where the compass led us.” Mason answers.

“What compass?” Scott questions him. Mason holds up the compass that now has its needle spinning wildly in his hand.

* * *

Stiles has had enough of being in the room alone. She decides to flee and shuts the door, back towards the hall as a gust of wind fills the hallway. Stiles slowly moves away from the door but sees that leaves have now filled the hall.

She stills when she senses that someone is behind her. Turning cautiously, she sees a dark figure in a cowboy hat and long coat standing at the end of the hall.

* * *

“Why is it doing that?” Scott questions Mason.

Mason shrugs his shoulders, “I have no idea.”

Liam pulls out his phone, showing his compass app doing the same thing, “They’re all doing it.”

* * *

As the figure steps closer, Stiles can see it holding a pistol aiming right at her.

“Wait.” She tries to plea to the figure, but the figure doesn’t listen as it starts firing towards Stiles repeatedly. Stiles falls back against the door and ducks for cover.

While the figure does continue shooting, it’s bullets seem to miss Stiles and turn into a burst of energy as holes appear in the door.

* * *

Back downstairs, the compass Mason is holding abruptly shatters causing the two werewolves and Mason to jump.

Before anyone can question what happens, Scott hearing picks up a sound coming from upstairs.

* * *

Stiles is staring at the door, that once had holes in it. The figure has disappeared, but for some reason, Stiles remains captivated by the door. She doesn't fully break out of her shocked state until Scott places a hand on her shoulder, breaking her concentration, “What happened?” Scott questions when his friend looks away from the door.

“He was here. He shot at me.” She says aloud, causing herself to suddenly breath fast, “It was one of the guys you saw in Alex's memory.”

“The guy who took his parents?”

“No, no, no.” Stiles answers, shaking her head, “They weren't just taken. They were, they were made to disappear.” She tells him, “That's why there's no furniture, that's why they weren't in any of the photos.” Stiles can tell that Scott wasn't understanding what she is trying to say. So, she opens the door to the room that the pair walked through together.

The room is just as empty as the rest of the house, "They were erased," Stiles tells him.

* * *

Finally, back at the school, Stiles and Landon are in the library while Stiles is flipping through a book, _Mass Disappearances: Unexplained Mysteries by A. L. Harvey_ , “I keep feeling like it's familiar you know?” She explains to him, “Like I've heard it before.”

She sees a multiple of true accounts of the ghost ship Mary Celeste, missing planes in the Bermuda Triangle, and the Roanoke settlement. The urban myth about a missing Inuit village on Lake Anjikuni, and one story that appears to be wholly made up about several infants disappearing from a Chinese hospital.

“Une pensée persistante que vous ne pouvez pas atteindre,” Landon says randomly, getting a confused look from Stiles.

“It's French. A lingering thought you can't reach.”

Stiles takes the phrase in stride, “Okay, well, is there a French word for, feeling an overwhelming sense of urgency and impending doom?”

Landon chuckles at the question, “Moissonneuse.” He answers, “It's French for Reaper.”

“Okay, what, what does your Reaper intuition say this is?” Landon takes the book, “That you _don't_ have to figure it all out right this second.” He answers, “Besides don’t you have a first date to get ready for?”

“ _hat_ can wait, but _this_ kid can’t.” Stiles says with such emotions, “He’s got no one. You know, and...” She pauses, “There's a reason why.” She takes the book back away from him, “There's gotta be.”

Landon examines Stiles flipping through the book before she slams it closed in frustration. This seems to spark a reaction as the sound of thunder rumbling in his ears catch his attention. Just like in class, it appears that Landon is the only one to hear it. From the distance, he hears a woman singing a verse, “Killer on the road.” Landon says in a monotone voice as he hears their voices continuing to sing in a haunting melody, "Give this man a ride, sweet family will die."

“Riders on the Storm?” Stiles questions him, breaking Landon out his trance.

“What?”

"That's the song," Stiles answers, giving him a worried overlook.

“Riders on the Storm?” He mutters to himself, trying to figure out the signifies of the song, “Riders on the Storm.” He unknowingly triggers a memory. _“_

_My parents attempted to turn a_ _three-hour traffic jam into an educational experience just before Scott picked me up_ _," Kira tells the others as they are making their way to the library for Senior Scribe._ _“_

_How so?” Stiles wonders._ _“_

_Mentioned a legend known as The Wild Hunt.” Kira shares, “About the Ghost Riders. Riders who use storm clouds just like tonight and would appear.”_ _T_ _his catches Landon’s attention, “Riding black horses with blood-red eyes. And wolves and hounds at their side, baying and snarling.”_

_“_ _What were they hunting?” Landon questions._

_“_ _Souls._ “

"That's it," Landon says aloud, snapping from the memory.

“What's it?” Stiles questions.

“The Ghost Riders.” Landon answers as pieces start falling into place, “The Wild Hunt. They come by storm, riding horses.”

"And they take people.” Stiles realizes, jumping out of her seat, “Landon, you're so smart, I could kiss you right now!” She tells him, moving into his space.

Landon takes a step back, “Do not kiss me.”

“Not gonna, no.” Stiles assures him with a small head shake, but ultimately gives into her overactive reaction and kisses him on the cheek before running away, "Did it anyway!”  
  
Landon appears to be confused as he watches Stiles run away.

* * *

“Hey, guys. Wait up.” Mason calls out to Liam and Hayden as they walk down the halls of the school. “I fixed it.” He claims out his hand to show the broken compass, covered in tape, but still cracked.

“Uh, perfect!” Liam claims with feign enthusiasm, “Looks brand new.”

Hayden laughs at Liam’s obvious lie, “He’s going to notice.”

“Nah, he’ll never notice.” Mason counters easily, “We’ll just put the compass back and figure out a way to help Scott.”

“Or just put the compass back,” Hayden offers.

Liam disagrees with her suggestion, “We can’t just leave it all to Scott.”

“Why not?” She questions him, “He’s the Alpha.”

“Not for long.”

Hayden starts to laugh at the statement, “Who’s going to take his place?”

“You don’t think I can be the Alpha?”

“No, no. I wasn’t saying that.” She sighs, “It’s just, magnetic anomalies and guys on horseback stealing people?”

“We can’t stay out of it.” 

“What’s going to happen when Scott graduates?” She questions him, “When there’s no one here to figure things out?”

“I can be the… Um…” Liam clicks his tongue, “I can be the Alpha.”

“He can be the Alpha.” Mason defends his friend.

“Yeah.” Hayden slightly agrees, until her face falls as she picks something up. Liam notices her reaction and just as easily picks up what she does.

Mason is the only one, being left out, “What is it?”

“It’s blood,” He answers, looking down the hall.

* * *

Scott is exiting the Lacrosse field when Stiles comes running up to him, “It's called the Wild Hunt.” Stiles tells him in a pant of breath, “It's a myth. Only, apparently, it's real.” She tells him, ignoring the confused expression Scott is throwing at her, “Like every other myth in this town that should just really remain a nightmare.”

“The guy on the horse?”

“Yeah, they call them Ghost Riders.” She tells him, Scott is ready to question her some more when she notices a lacrosse player wearing something that doesn’t belong to him, “Hang on one second.” She tells Scott, “Hey.” She calls out the player, “That's my jersey.” She says, pointing the number 24, “Where'd you get that?”

“Coach gave it to me at practice.” The player answers and continues walking off.

“We had practice?” She questions Scott, “Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?”

“Why would the Ghost Riders want to take Alex's parents?” Scott questions, bringing back the topic of the Ghost Riders.

“Because that's what they do.” She explains, “They take people, okay? They run around collecting souls. And once they take you, you're _gone_.”

“But it's not just you,” Scott states, remembering what they found at the abandoned home.

“It's _everything_ about you.”

“Yeah, like how they took Alex's room.”

Scott halts Stiles with one more question, “Does that mean Alex is next?”

* * *

Micah and Derek arrive at the school and find Landon, in the same classroom Landon first heard the song, staring off into the distance, with the book from the library in his hands. “Got your text," Derek says as he places a basket on a desk.

However, Landon doesn’t acknowledge their presences, “You said you needed help?” Micah questions, but he sees that Landon has a distance look in his eye, “Oh, God. That kind of help.” He comments realizing as Landon is in one of his states.

“Something terrible is going to happen," Landon says in a trance-like manner.

Micah and Derek look at each other worriedly, “Okay, what is it?”

“I don't know," Landon answers in a whisper, looking at them both. “That's why I need your help.”

* * *

The trio had split up and searched the school.

“I can’t find the source.” Liam pants when they ran into each other, “It’s like it’s coming from everywhere.”

Mason questions, “How is that possible?”

“Maybe it’s coming from more than one place,” Liam suggests.

“In more than one piece,” Hayden adds in with a morbid expression.

“If it’s in the air, could it be coming out of the vents?” Mason questions them.

They all looked up to the ceiling, where the air is flowing.

* * *

Back at the Sheriff’s station alone in the holding cell, Alex hears the sound of wind and leaves rustling throughout the surrounding area.

* * *

Standing outside a door of the school, Liam, Hayden, and Mason seem to have found the source of the smell, but neither one of them move a muscle.

Liam decides to take matters into his own hands, “Stand back.” He inhales sharply, backing up, and taking a run at the door.

Something provokes Mason into just trying the handle. The door opens with ease just as Liam runs right through the threshold. The sound of clattering and a groan is heard from the other side.

Hayden and Mason seem quite embarrassed of themselves, “It’s open.” Mason notices as he and Hayden walk into a room, unaware that someone is watching them.

They venture into the area until they come across a door. Mason and Hayden stop, while Liam walks over to the door, unsure and possibly frightened.

He looks back to Hayden and sees that she is thinking exactly what he is thinking. The source of the blood is on the other side of the door.

He cautiously turns the handle and opens it. When he does, the body of the delivery driver that Scott and Stiles had tried to stop, falls out.

The top of his head is covered in blood.

* * *

Debris begins to fall inside the holding cell and Alex tries to move for cover. Light appears to come from above him and he looks up in terror to see that the ceiling of the holding cell is cracking. The cell doors begin to shake as the ceiling rips away. Papers, leaves, and the wind fill the room entirely.

* * *

By the time, Scott and Stiles have arrived at the Sheriff's Station, the holding cell is fully intact and empty. Stiles moves out the holding cell area and sees Deputy Clarke working at the front desk, “Where's the kid?” She asks Clarke hurriedly, “What happened to him?”

Clarke is confused by the questions, “What kid?”

“Alex. The kid from the car wreck?” This only seems to puzzle the deputy even more, “The kid whose parents went missing last night?”

“Who's Alex?”

Stiles tries to remain calm, “Clark, listen to me. He was here, okay?” Stiles tells her, “You met him.”

This doesn’t change Clarke’s behavior over the missing child and Scott sees Stiles is close to stressing out.

“Where's the Sheriff?” Scott questions.

“He got called out to the high school.” She tells him, “They found a body.”

She looks back over to Stiles, “No one's been in lock-up all day.” She explains to her and hands over a book, “Check for yourself.”

Stiles flips through the log-book and sees that it’s completely empty, “He's not on here.” Stiles whispers, shutting the book, “They _took_ him.”

“I shouldn't have left him alone.” Scott says with disbelief, “He knew they were coming for him.” He and Stiles sit side by side on a bench, “What if they're coming back for everyone else who was on that road?”

“Then we already know who's next.” Stiles tells him, eyes suddenly going white, “Liam and Hayden.”

* * *

Back in the classroom, Micah and Derek are still trying to help Landon figure out what is about to happen, “When did you first have the premonition?” Micah questions him.

“I was with some student.” Landon answers, “Apparently, she was interested in the Wild Hunt. The Riders, the horses.” Landon sighs tiredly, “Souls getting swept up. Honestly, she seemed pretty desperate on figuring something out.”

Derek’s eyes fall on an entry about the Wild Hunt, "Those who see the Wild Hunt beware, for you are already lost." He reads aloud.

* * *

Scott and Stiles arrive at school, noticing that a ton of deputies and students in the hall, but none of them appearing to be Hayden or Liam, “I'll check the Quad.” Scott tells her, “Let me know if you find them and see if your dad knows anything?”

“Yeah, okay." Stiles agrees, just as Scott heads in the opposite direction, "Hey, Scott, wait." Scott turns back and gives her a curious expression, "Um, I, I just, uh..." Stiles starts stuttering, "There's something I _need_ to tell you..."

"Tell me later," Scott tells her with an assuring smile.

Stiles nods her head, “Yeah, all right.” She breaks into a corner and directly into Ms. Martin, “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Ms. Martin claims as Stiles tries to run off again, “Slow it down.”

“Sorry.” Stiles apologizes, “Ms. Martin, sorry.” Stiles doesn’t notice that Ms. Martin is giving her a confused expression, “Hey, have you seen, uh, Liam and Hayden?” Stiles questions, “Actually, forget that. Have you seen my dad?”

“Who?”

“My dad.” Stiles repeats, “He's here because of the body?”

Ms. Martin gives her a bewildered expression, “How do you know about the body?”

“Because my dad's the Sheriff.” Stiles tells her as if she lost her mind, “Ms. Martin, are you okay?”

“Wait here.” Ms. Martin tells her, before walking away. Stiles waits patiently until she spots Mason down the end of the hall by some lockers.

“Mason, Mason,” She calls out to him as she runs up to him, “Hey, where's Liam? Liam?”

Mason doesn’t get to answer as both Hayden and Liam walk up as well, “Oh thank God, you two have to listen to me right now.” She tells them, “Alex is gone, just like his parents, okay?” She explains in a hurry, “The Ghost Riders took him, so you guys, you can't be alone. You got to stick with Scott or with me because I can see them.” It’s not until she finishes giving the rundown does she realize that they are looking at her completely confused, “Why the hell are you lookin' at me like that?”

No one answers her question and Hayden leans closely to Liam and whispers not so quietly, “Do we even know her?”

Liam looks at Stiles carefully, “I don't even know if she goes here.” He answers, before talking to Stiles, “Do you go to this school?”

Stiles is about to call Hayden and Liam out on their sucky whisper conversation when Mason asks her one simple question, “What's your name?”

That's when it clicks that neither of them seems to recognize her. She says nothing, backing away from them as events from the day suddenly flood her mind;

One from earlier in the day, _“Maybe because you haven't signed up for your own photo yet?” Derek answers, handing her a yearbook picture form._

_Stiles squints her eyes at him, "Yes, I did." She says without looking at the form, "Aren't you supposed to be making sure no school fights happen around here?" She questions him in an annoyed tone, noting the deputy uniform he has on as she takes the sheet._

_Derek gives a boosting smile, “It's blank.”_

Another later that same day, “ _Hey.” Stiles calls out the lacrosse player, “That's my jersey.” She says, pointing the number 24, “Where'd you get that?”_

_“Coach gave it to me at practice.” The player answers and continues walking off._

_“We had practice?” She questions Scott, “Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?”_

Stiles is so caught up in her thoughts, she almost passes the Sheriff, who stops her from going any further, “Hey, you okay?”

“Oh, thank God.” Stiles says with relief, hugging him instantly, “Thank God.”

The Sheriff is confused by the behavior, but Stiles is unable to see due to the hug. “Okay.”

“Everyone's forgetting.” Stiles tells him as she breaks off the hug, “Everyone is forgetting everything...” She stutters off.

“Okay, okay, slow down,” The Sheriff tells her, “Slow down.” Stiles slowly nods her head, taking a deep breath, “We'll figure this out together.” He assures her, giving her a look of concern, “Okay?” Stiles nods her head, still trying to control her breathing, “Now, why don't you tell me your name?”

Stiles’ breath catches her throat, but she doesn’t answer him and moves away slowly from him, trying to keep the panic she can feel stirring at bay.

She pulls out her phone and dials a number. She stresses out even more as the line rings until she hears someone pick up, “Scott?” She questions, but no one answers, “Hey. Scott, where are you?” She questions hurriedly, “Where are you right now?”

Scott’s answer, “Who's this?” And Stiles drops her phone as the final piece of the strange occurrences comes to her mind;  

_“Alex. The kid from the car wreck?” Stiles questions Clarke at the station. This only seems to puzzle the deputy even more, “The kid whose parents went missing last night?”_

_“Who's Alex?” Clark questions._

* * *

Derek stares at the picture of the of the Wild Hunt in the book. He sees people dressed up in Western attire as they ride through a lightning filled sky on the back of horses, "Horses.” He says to himself, triggering a memory.

_“You know I didn’t think that haunted houses were real until today,” Stiles claims over the phone. “First, I see hooves of a horse under the bed, only to not see one in the actual room and then the next I get shot at by some figure dressed like a cowboy, but was just as a terrible shot as I am.”_

“She saw them.” Derek realizes, “She saw the Wild Hunt.” He slams his hand on the desk, surprising both Landon and Micah, “You were with Stiles.” He tells the Reaper, “Where did Stiles go?” 

However, Landon appears confused by Derek’s question, “Who’s Stiles?”

Derek looks to Micah for help, but it seems that the Werecoyote is just as confused as Landon as he gives Derek a shoulder shrug.

Without saying another word, Derek hurries out the classroom, leaving behind a confused Micah and Landon.

* * *

Stiles runs out of the school in a panic, trying to take a deep breath, "It's me." She realizes as the wind around her starts picking up speed just as it had done in earlier that day, "I'm next."

“Stiles!” A voice calls out to her. She turns to see Derek running towards her.

“Derek?” She says with surprise, “You know me.” She says as he nods his head. She quickly embraces him, “Oh, thank God. I didn’t want to handle another person not knowing me.” She tells him.

“I know you.” Derek assures her, “But I think everybody else is _forgetting_.”

Stiles is about to agree with him when she stills at the sound of a horse neighing. She breaks the embrace and sees that a Ghost Rider is standing not too far away from them, “Hey, do you see him?” She whispers.

Derek looks around them, but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, "See what?"

“The guy on the horse.”

“Stiles, if you can see them, they're gonna...”

“No, I know, I know.” Stiles tells him, “Okay. They're comin' for me.”  She takes a step away from him, “So, you need to go, okay?”

But unlike the others that let Stiles walk away, Derek grabs her by the hand, "I'm not leaving you!" He declares, pulling her close. “Let me help you.”

Stiles gives him a broken smile, “All right.”

“Let’s get you out of here,” Derek tells her as he takes hold of her hand and has them running through the parking lot.

However, Stiles pulls him back when she sees two more Riders appear in front them, "Wrong turn." She tells him and is ready to lead him in another direction when she realizes that three more Riders have appeared. She looks around them and sees that they are surrounded.

“Where are they?” Derek questions when he sees that Stiles hasn’t moved them in another direction.

“They're _everywhere_.” She answers watching the waiting circle of Ghost Riders. Beside her, she feels Derek tensing about the situation, feeling every emotion and hearing every thought that is going through his head, “I’m going to be _erased_.” She says aloud, causing a look of panic on Derek’s face, “Just like Alex, you’re going to forget me.”

Derek shakes his head at the idea, “Don’t say that,” He tells her, looking around them. “How would I ever forget someone like you?"

“Because that’s what they do.” Stiles tells him calmly, causing Derek to finally look at her, “Just try to find some way to remember me, okay?” She tells him in a broken voice, “Remember our bond. Remember how you still owe me a date.” She clears her throat, “Remember how many times you saved my life.” She tells him in a stronger tone.

Derek scoff out a laugh, “You’re getting that date.” He promises, gripping onto her hand, “You saved my life too.” He whispers, “In more ways than you think.” Derek looks around them trying to find a way to keep Stiles from whatever danger that he can’t see.

“Look at me.” Derek doesn’t do so, “Look at me.” Stiles directs him, as she places both hands on the side of his face, making them have eye contact. Her eyes suddenly glow purple, “You're gonna forget me.”

Derek shakes his head adamantly, feeling his eyes going blue and his voice close to breaking, “I won't. No, I won't, I won't.”

Stiles gives him a sympathetic look, “You will.” She tells him in a soft whisper, “Just remember, remember I will  _always_  come back to you.”

Derek wraps his arms around her tightly, pulling them into a farewell kiss just as a bright light flashes around them.

When the light has disappeared, Derek is alone in the parking lot chanting the word, “Remember.”

* * *

The next day at the school, Scott, Micah, and Landon notice Derek walking through the halls of Beacon Hills High School in his normal clothes. "Derek?" Micah questions as the trio walked over to him, "What are you doing here?"

Scott is first to notice that he is wearing a dazed expression, “You okay?” Scott questions next.

Derek shakes his head, “I have this feeling that I was supposed to do something.” He answers in a lost tone.

“Do what?” Landon questions with curiosity.

Derek frowns as he tries to remember what exactly was the thing he needed to do, “I can't remember.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME ON TNH: THE WILD HUNT (AUGUST 14TH)
> 
> "Erica?" He questions, but she doesn't respond to her name. Landon looks around the classroom curiously, but it seems no one seems to have noticed her, "Erica," He whispers, leaning over to her. "What are you doing here?"


	2. Superposition

A roll of thunder rumbles, just as a dozen Ghost Riders gallop across the lacrosse field. At the same time, Scott and Liam are having a late-night lacrosse practice on the field. While they are unable to see the Riders, Scott does sense something is not right just as they clear the field, "Did you feel that?" He questions Liam, looking around the confused.

Liam stands in front of the goal, apparently not sensing what Scott had, "Feel what?"

"Thought I heard something," Scott tells him, before shaking his head and readying his lacrosse stick, "Forget it. All right, let's keep goin'."

"Or we could call it," Liam suggests.

Scott shakes his head, "We gotta work on your back shots."

"Why?"

"They suck."

Liam furrows his brow at him, "What are you talkin' about?"

"Your back shots," Scott repeats. "Which suck."

While Liam doesn't understand, he does get a lacrosse ball in his stick and begins to execute back shots over his shoulder. Despite what Scott originally thought Liam manages to shoot several shots perfectly into the goal.

When Liam has finished all his shoots, Scott is both impressed and confused, "I must've been thinkin' of someone else."

"Yeah." Liam agrees with him, tossing one more ball towards Scott, "Maybe someone else who should be Captain?"

"You'll make it," Scott tells him just as the lights surrounding the lacrosse field began to shut down one by one.

"Well, guess we have to go now," Liam tells him with no real sign of disappointment.

"No, we don't," Scott tells him, letting his eyes go red.

Liam responds in the same manner, letting his eyes go yellow, readying himself for whatever technique Scott has ready for him.

* * *

Inside the physics classroom, Mason, Corey, and a few other students are working on an experiment for extra credit, "Okay, now stir in the iron filings." Mason directs Corey as he is mixing a putty mixture.

"How is this supposed to work?" Corey questions him.

Mason answers the question without a second thought, "The ferromagnetic properties are gonna interact with..." He stops when the other students stare at him, "Don't worry, it works." He assures Corey, "Just make sure that all the iron oxide is completely absorbed."

When Corey is done mixing the putty mixture, Mason takes it from the bowl and it easily comes out as one big putty.

"How come you're here if you already know this?"

One of the students scoffs at the question, "Know it?" He questions, "He's practically teaching it."

"Well, this is, uh, my favorite physics lab." Mason answers.

"We're all here for the extra credit," Corey tells him, indicating at the other students. "I mean, don't you have, like, a four point something?"

"Four point nine," Mason answers quickly.

Corey looks shocked, "I didn't even know it went that high." He chuckles softly, "I'm stuck at 2.7."

"Hey, look, you work two jobs," Mason reasons with him, just before dropping his voice to a softer level, "And dying didn't exactly help your GPA." He reminds him, "So, I don't know, all you need is just a little help."

"You're doing this for me," Corey states plainly.

Mason starts to look concern, "Are you mad?"

"Furious," Corey tells him with a straight face. Mason, for a second, looks apologetic just before Corey leans into his space and begins kissing him.

"Okay," Mason breaths as Corey breaks off the kiss with a smile, "There you go."

With the putty done, Mason places a magnet nearby and it flies across the counter and into the gelatinous mass. The boys share a laugh, "It worked."

Other metal objects, much further away, begin to slide toward the putty, "Uh... Uh... Is it supposed to be that strong?" Corey questions Mason as they watch more objects from a distance become attracted to the putty.

Mason doesn't answer when Coach Finstock bursts into the room, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Physics." Corey answers in a loud tone, "Extra credit."

"Extra credit?" Finstock laughs at them with obvious disbelief, "At 9 o'clock at night? Come on, guys. Get the hell out of here." He directs them.

* * *

Once he has them in the halls, "Go have lives." He orders them, "Your teenage years are not the time for academic achievement."

"Yes, they are," Mason argues with him.

"That's a lie sold to you by the government." Finstock counters without missing a beat, "Go find some girls, get into trouble." He grips both Corey and Mason by their shoulders, "Live a little. Damn."

"We're gay," Corey tells him.

"Even better," Finstock says with a smile, "Go gays!" He pushes them forward towards the doors, "Now get out of my face! I don't get paid to lock up after you losers."

"Yes, you do," Mason argues again.

"Get out of here!" Finstock tells him, "Go wreak some havoc like the other kids." He attempts to slam the doors in their faces, it doesn't work, but it doesn't stop Finstock from turning his back on them making a fist bump to the air.

As Corey and Mason begin to head away from the school, Mason realizes he is missing something, "Uh... My phone." Mason says, searching his pockets, "I think I left it upstairs.

Corey watches go back inside the school and up the stairs. But in doing so, the school suddenly begins to darken as the wind outside begins to pick up. Corey shoots Mason a text and decides to go back inside the school.

When he does the school is completely dark and empty. He calls for Mason in the dark but doesn't get a response. Instead, he senses something coming from another door down the hall. He stands still watching and waiting just before the door bursts open due to wind and leaves fill the hallway.

But something wasn't right about Corey is hearing. While he hears the clock ticking, he can also hear footsteps heading in his direction. The only issue is that there is no one visible in the hall with him.

Panicked, Corey goes invisible. When he's camouflaged, he sees the world in an altered spectrum and can see one of the Ghost Riders walking down the hall. It is quickly joined by another. However, they stop momentary as if they can sense someone is watching them.

* * *

Mason finds his phone and a text from Corey that says, "They're here. Don't move."

Mason exits the main building into a blustery gale of dried leaves. He crosses the path over to the Library entrance. When he opens the door, he sees the student from before hanging apparently in mid-air, above the floor.

Mason is in awe as circles around the student. Out of nowhere, Corey grabs him and camouflages him. They can now both see the riders as they pull the boy into the air by whips wrapped around his neck. The riders pull and pull until the boy disappears in a cloud of smoke. They jump down and exit the library still unaware that they are being watched.

* * *

On the lacrosse field, Liam suddenly lets a ball drop and Scott sees that something has Liam's attention, "What's wrong?"

"Something's happening to Mason," Liam answers him, just before he takes off running from the field.

Liam leads him into the library where Corey and Mason are waiting to attack them with fire extinguishers.

Once everyone manages to calm down, "They were here." Mason tells him, "The Ghost Riders."

"Just now?" Scott questions them.

"I thought they left when the storm left," Liam replies.

"I guess not because two of them were right up there," Mason points up the second floor of the library. "We didn't see when they came in," Mason explains. "We only saw them when we turned invisible."

Liam throws Corey a dishonest look, "You brought him into this?"

"He was trying to protect me," Mason tells Liam, coming to Corey's defenses.

"Uh, they didn't seem to care about us." Corey reminds Mason, "They, they walked right by us."

"Then what happened?" Scott wonders.

Corey and Mason look at each other confused, "Uh... Then they just jumped down and left." Mason answers with uncertainty.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"They didn't take someone?" Scott questions them, "There was nobody else in here?"

Corey and Mason exchange glances, "No." Corey stutters out, "It was just us."

This leaves the four teens confused in the library.

* * *

Derek walks through the loft, rubbing a hand down his face. There are boxes around him as if he had been ready to pack, but since the night of the storm, Derek has no idea why they are even in his loft. Finally, curious as to what is in the boxes he opens one of them.

On top, there is a picture of him, Scott, Micah, Landon, Allison, Isaac, and Kira. He remembers it being the night before Allison and Isaac head back to France and Kira going back to the Skinwalkers.

He stares at the picture as he looks at everyone; Allison and Isaac are making silly faces, while Scott and Kira each have their arms wrapped around each other. He sees himself, not looking at the camera, but at a space. For a second he thinks it could be at Landon, but he realizes that next to it, Landon and Micah are giving each other rabbit ears.

He stares at the empty space.

* * *

Landon is at home in his room asleep when he hears a voice whisper in his ear, "Do you see him?"

This causes Landon to jump awake, breathing fast as he looks around his room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Just as he is about to write-off as him just hearing things a bright light suddenly fills the entirety of his room as the sound of a speeding train fills the air. The weird event gets weirder as the sounds of the unseeing train start vibrating across Landon's bedroom, causing the entire area to shake completely.

The effects last for several seconds as his mother rushes through his bedroom door clearly alarmed, "Landon, what's wrong?"

Landon is wide-eyed and trying to process what exactly just happened to him, "Did you hear that?"

"I heard you screaming."

"No." Landon shakes his head slowly, "It was the sound of a train passing through my room."

"Oh, honey, you were having a nightmare." She tells as she goes to sit on the edge of his head.

However, Landon stands by what he just experienced, "No, I wasn't."

Natalie is unsure what to say, "It wasn't a..." She stops when she sees that her son isn't going to let go of the train idea so easily, "Well, there wasn't a train and we haven't had an earthquake, so..." She sighs trying to figure out the right thing to say as she gets up from the bed, "It just must've been a bad dream." She offers to him. However, Landon is no longer listening to her as she closes the door.

"But I wasn't asleep," Landon says to himself.

* * *

As Scott prepares himself for bed he steps on a tack in his room. He picks it up wondering how it ended up on the floor when he notices that a picture is missing from his photo wall due to the collage he has.

Looking on the ground he finds it, nearly pushed behind the small bookcase that is placed right under the pictures. When he picks it up, he sees an image of him, Micah, and Landon at school. He stares with curiosity before shaking his head.

* * *

The next day at school, Derek is walking the hallways of Beacon Hills, when he abruptly stops and focuses on one of the lockers. He stops by the locker and leans against them as if he is waiting for someone, but when the bell signals for classes to start Derek has a moment of confusion before leaving the building.

The locker number is 1705.

* * *

Lacrosse practice is in effect on the lacrosse field. Coach is cheering on one of the players as they manage to avoid and knock down every player on the team, "That's how it's done." He tells the player, "That is Captain material."

Liam comes running up to them, "You're late." Both Scott and Finstock tell him.

"'Which makes you not Captain material," Finstock tells Liam, turning his back on him.

"Liam is Captain material," Scott tries to argue with him. "He's..." Finstock blows his whistle in his face interrupting him.

"Let's go, gather around," He orders the team into a huddle. "Listen up. Thanks to McCall's selfish desire to focus on his "grades" and his "graduation," we are leaderless." He tells the team, "You want to be a champion, you wanna be a hero? Now's your shot."

Team readies themselves for another practice drill, "All right, all you wannabe Captains." Coach tells the team, "I wanna see you guys tear each other apart." He blows the whistle and Liam start running towards the members.

But he doesn't even get pass the first player, who has knocked him easily to the ground, "Definitely not Captain material there," Coach says in a disapproving manner. "Dumb-bar."

"Dunbar," Liam says, still on the ground.

"Yeah," Coach agrees, leaning over him. "That's what I said."

Liam turns on his side, "You said Dumb-bar."

Coach gives him a crazed smile, "And your mouth just bought you equipment duty."

* * *

Corey is drawn back to the library, "Don't you have class?" Mason questions him.

"Don't you?" He counters back.

A student shushes them, "I can't stop thinking about last night." Mason tells him.

"Me either."

The same student shushes them again and the two of them decide to move further into the library, "I've read everything about the Wild Hunt." Mason shares, "You know, how they come in by storm, collecting souls, riding the lightning. But I just don't know why they were here." He says clearly baffled about the situation, "You know, they're Ghost Riders. What were they doing in a high school library?" He stops at the steps that lead to the bookcases, "What are you doing here?" He questions Corey.

"I just had a feeling," Corey stutters out.

"About what?" Mason wonders, "We only saw them 'cause of your power." He remembers, "What if you have some kinda special ability no one knows about?" He questions softly, "So? What do you feel?"

Corey closes his eyes trying to remember last night, "When the Ghost Riders were up there..." He says aloud as he remembers seeing the Riders on the second floor of the library, struggling against something, "I think they were holding something." One of the whips snaps and Corey opens his eyes, looking to the middle of the room, "Why can't we remember what happened?"

"What if they weren't holding something..." Mason begins to think next, "But someone?"

* * *

Liam brings the equipment into the locker room, only to find Scott waiting for him in the locker room on the bench, "I blew it, didn't I?"

Scott sighs at him, clearly disappointed, "You blew it off." He corrects him, "You'd have to be trying in order to blow it."

"Maybe someone else can be Captain," Liam starts to stammer, "With school work and all the other stuff we have to deal with..."

"Devenford Prep started practice three weeks before us," Scott interrupts him." Riverside two weeks. We're behind before we even start." Scott stands up, "Half our team can't even cradle the ball, let alone score."

"Why can't you stay Captain?"

"I'm graduating," Scott reminds him, "You know, I'm not gonna be here next year. Somebody's gotta step up and fill in the gap. It should be you."

"Yeah?" Liam questions him with uncertainty. "Well, Coach doesn't want me. I don't know if the team wants me."

"It's not up to them. It's up to you." Scott tells him, "You have to want this. Because they're gonna keep comin' at you. They're gonna keep knocking you down. And you have to get back up. You have to show them that you can get back up." Liam tries to look away, but Scott follows his gaze, not letting Liam back away from the conversation, "Leaders don't run."

Apparently, Coach has been listening and comes from behind the lockers clapping, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about, McCall." Finstock praises him, "That's exactly the intensity this team needs." He points at Liam, "And you, I'm lookin' forward to  _crushing_  that little adorable baby face of yours."

He heads to his office, leaving Liam confused as Scott just shakes his head.

* * *

In math class, Micah is highlighting his textbook. When he comes to the word "style" he stops. He stares at it momentarily before taking out a purple highlighter and highlights the single word. He then continues to highlight the rest in yellow.

Landon enters the class and sits. When he spots the desk to his is empty he stares at it in confusion, "I'm impressed. With most of you." Ms. Flemming announces to the class as she is handing back tests, "It really speaks to your study habits and your commitment to your own education." She hands Landon an A+ test, "Everyone else, see me for extra help."

In front of him, Landon sees that Micah has scored a D-. Micah suddenly appears gets agitated and grips the side of his desk with his claws extending, "Ms. Fleming, um..." Landon calls out to the teacher as a distraction.

However, Ms. Flemming thinks Landon's call is for something else entirely, "I already told you, Landon," The teacher answers in an everyday fashion. "I don't give extra credit for alternate equations based on your own theoretical findings."

As the teacher moves on, Landon whispers, "Claws, Micah!"

Micah stills at the realization that his claws are out. He takes a breath, trying to calm himself as he lets his hands return to normal, but is clearly bothered at slip up.

* * *

Scott walks through the hall. He reaches the area of locker 1705 and stops. He seems to be drawn to it and reaches out to touch the metal door. In doing so, nothing seems to happen and Scott continues his way.

* * *

Relieved that Micah has put away his claws, Landon is about to focus on class when the desk beside him is no longer empty. Instead, he sees a familiar face sitting next to him.

"Erica?" He questions, but she doesn't respond to her name. Landon looks around the classroom curiously, but it seems no one seems to have noticed her, "Erica," He whispers, leaning over to her. "What are you doing here?"

This time the question, sparks a response as Erica turns toward him and opens her mouth. Just like last night in his room, the sound of a very loud train and flashing lights fill the room. Landon covers his ears but the sound is soon gone. He is left startled and the only one affected by the noise. He runs his hand through his hair, trying to make sense of what is happening.

* * *

Mason and Corey visit the school office in an attempt to see if any students are missing, "You want to see the absentee list?" Natalie questions the two.

"Yes," Mason tells her.

She gives the two of them a suspicious and crosses her arms, "May I ask why?"

Mason drops his voice into a whisper, "Werewolf stuff."

She points the boys to her office and closes the door, "I thought I made it clear that Beacon Hills High School is a dedicated safe space," She tells the two. "I had to convince 23 students that what they saw in the library last semester was a large bear and the fangs on Scott McCall were the result of acute Teenage Hallucination Syndrome."

"What is Teenage Hallucination Syndrome?" Corey questions her.

"I have no idea." She tells him

"But we think someone could be missing." Mason tells her, "And they could be in danger."

"Well, I can assure you that nobody has reported a student missing." She tells them, "And all absentees are accounted for." She assures them, "Gentlemen, I appreciate your concern and I thank you for your vigilance." She opens the door for them, "Remember, safe space. Now, go back to class."

"We don't have class," Corey tells her.

"Then go back to  _something."_  She orders them, "Anything."

* * *

Landon is walking through the hall when he spots Erica heading towards the double doors of the school. He breaks out into a run to catch up with her, but just as he steps outside he doesn't see Erica but sees Derek standing outside of the school looking dazed.

"Derek?" He calls out to the older werewolf, but it appears that Derek doesn't hear him.

* * *

While Derek and Landon are in the same place, Derek is experiencing something different. The sky no longer has the sun, but the light of the moon. The parking lot is empty and he is standing alone with a gust of wind blowing around him.

" _You know me."_  A female's voice echoes in the air,  _"Oh, thank God. I didn't want to handle another person not knowing me."_

Derek surveys the area for the source of the voice but doesn't see anyone or anything that could possibly have spoken to him. He walks slowly through blowing winds cautiously trying to pick up anything out of the ordinary.

The sound of horse causes him to stop moving.  _"Hey, do you see him?"_  The voice questions him.

Derek doesn't see anything, but he feels himself getting very alarmed. Without looking, Derek reaches behind himself as if to reach for someone and takes off running.

Derek has no idea where exactly he is running to, but it doesn't seem to matter as he is suddenly pulled back by something he can't see.

" _You're gonna forget me."_ The same voice from before says.

"I won't." Derek finds himself saying aloud as if he has done it before, "No, I won't!"

Derek is just about to start running when a warning, "Derek, look out!" enters his ears and Landon pulls him back from a car zooming by honking its horn, "Are you okay?" Landon questions him.

"I'm fine," Derek tells him as he tries to process what just happened with him.

Landon examines him with mild concern, "What were you doing?"

"I…I think I was remembering," Derek answers.

* * *

Corey and Mason follow Jordan Parrish through the Sheriff's Station, "No one's unaccounted for?"

"You can reword the question as much as you want," Parrish tells them, sitting at his desk to start on his paperwork. "The answer is still no."

"Does your Hellhound intuition sense something wrong with the supernatural?"

He looks at them, "I'm a harbinger of  _death_." He points out to them, "Not a harbinger of kidnapping." He cocks his head to the side, "I'm also a Sheriff's Deputy working on an unsolved murder, that for once doesn't involve shape shifters, resurrected 18th-century serial killers, or me." He says with some minor relief, "It's just a straightforward robbery-homicide."

"Straightforward?" Mason challenges in disbelief, "He was bludgeoned to death and stuffed in a high school air duct."

"And I already have your statement." Parrish tells them, going back to his paper work, "Have a great day, Mason. You too, Corey."

* * *

Scott investigates locker 1075, trying to see into the vents with his phone's flashlight. When he can't get a good visual he decides he is going to break the locks. He looks through the halls to make sure that the close is clear before he starts tugging on the lock.

"Whatcha doin'?" A voice suddenly questions him. Scott finds the owner to be Garret Douglas.

He also has a guilty look on his face, "Uh, nothing." He tugs on the lock, "Just checking out this locker."

"Is it yours?"

Scott tries to think of a lie, but is unable to come up with one, "Not really."

The teacher walks over to him, "I'm relatively new here, but I'm pretty sure breakin' into someone else's locker is against the rules."

Scott gives him a nervous chuckle, "I'm not breaking into someone else's locker."

"What does it look like to you?"

"It looks like I'm breaking into someone else's locker," Scott answers, realizing that he is right. He manages to get a laugh out of Mr. Douglas before the teacher gives him a serious look, "Yeah, uh, I think I'll go to class now."

"Yeah, probably a good idea," Mr. Douglas tells him.

* * *

In the locker room, Mason tells Liam his theory about the Ghost Riders, "They must have had someone up there." Mason tells him as he helps Liam put the equipment, "I mean, that's the only logical explanation."

"How do you know?" Liam questions him.

"Logic," Mason answers but hesitates to say the next part. "And Corey has a hunch."

"What?" Liam says, making a face. "Is that a chameleon thing?" He scoffs, "I thought all they could do was disappear."

"Corey just wants to help," Mason defends him.

"Yeah, where was he when we were fighting a nine-foot werewolf to save you?" Liam questions him, "And why was he loyal to Theo for so long?"

Mason shakes his head at the accusation, "There was a time where we all trusted Theo," Mason tells his friend. "Including you."

"I'll trust him when he does something trustworthy," Liam tells him. "Unlike right now," He drops his voice to a whisper. "When I can hear his heart racing from  _across_  the room."

Corey becomes visible next to the far wall and Mason throws his head back, "What about Hayden?" Corey questions him. "You forgave her, no problem."

"She almost died that night trying to stop Sebastien." Liam claims, stepping over to him, "All you did was hide."

"What was I supposed to do?" Corey argues. "You and Hayden have claws and fangs."

Mason tries to defuse the situation, "Liam, look, it's not like chameleons are the apex predator of the animal kingdom," Mason tells him before Liam is too busy staring down Corey. "All Corey can do is disappear."

Corey appears to be hurt by the comment, while Mason realizes his mistake. It's Liam who doesn't bat an eye, "Then maybe that's what he should do."

Without a word, Liam leaves the room.

Corey notices a look of disappointment on Mason's face, "What?"

"How is he supposed to trust you if you're hiding in the walls?" Mason scolds at him.

"I already told you," Corey reminds him. "Your friends aren't my friends. Why can't you just accept that?"

Mason shakes his head at him, "That might work for you guys," He argues. "But that doesn't work for me."

* * *

Scott is consulting to Dr. Deaton about his strange occurrences, "I keep having this feeling like there are pieces missing. Holes in my memory." He tells his boss as he pulls out the piece of glass, "Like this." He explains, handing over the glass, "I remember seeing the windshield at the Sheriff's Impound Lot but I can't remember taking it or why I was there."

Dr. Deaton examines the piece of glass carefully, "The subconscious can be a conduit for our memories." Deaton shares with him, "Dreams and waking dreams can be powerful tools to help us remember."

Scott sighs tiredly, "Could it all be connected?" He wonders aloud, "The Ghost Riders, the Wild Hunt, the holes?"

The meaning of the Wild Hunt peaks Deaton's interest, "The Wild Hunt are drawn to war and mayhem." He educates him, "I've never heard of it doing anything to anyone's memory."

This doesn't seem to satisfy Scott, "It's almost like you have a form of Phantom limb syndrome. It's common in war." He shares with the young Alpha, capturing his attention, "Amputees can have the sensation of an itch they can't scratch or a pain that couldn't possibly be there. The missing limb is so important, the brain acts like the limb's still there."

"So, my subconscious is trying to tell me what's missing?"

"It may be."

Scott is slightly annoyed at the inconvenience, "How the hell do I figure out what it's saying?"

"Well, the easiest way to do that would be to simply go to sleep."

Scott does follow Deaton's advice and goes to bed at home. However, Scott wakes up to the sound of an owl hooting and finds himself on the ground in the Beacon Hills Preserve.

* * *

Micah wakes up on the floor in his room at the Tate Farm. As he gets up from the floor he sees that there is a small-hole to where he was laying on the ground. He backs away from the hole confused until his foot ends up hitting a bag that is practically sticking out from under his bed.

He bends down and pulls out the bag and opening it to see that it is filled with manacles and chains.

* * *

"Hello?" Landon calls out as he enters the basement at the school.

"Over here," Derek answers him.

Landon walks past a metal shelf and sees that Micah is partially chained to the wall. He is unable to reach the other piece of the equipment to fully chain himself up.

"Has it really come to this?" Landon questions him.

"Can you give me a hand?" Micah asks instead, "Someone isn't exactly being helpful now." He shoots Derek a look.

Landon stares at the two were-creature, "If this is a new after-school club." Landon speaks with a heavy sigh, "Count me out."

"I've got a problem." Micah tells him in an urgent tone, "I'm growling at people in class. I'm clawing at my desk." He reminds Landon, "I tried turning the floor of my bedroom into a coyote den." He holds up one of the unchained restraints, "Does this look familiar to you?" He asks Landon.

"No." Landon answers honestly, "Why would it?"

Micah becomes more distress about the situation, "Micah, do you really think this is going to keep you safe?" Derek questions him.

Micah shakes his head at the offer, "They used to." Micah answers, "Before the lake house, this is where I'd come for the full moon. But neither of you weren't down here with me." He tells them, "Scott wasn't down here with me."

Landon agrees, right before trailing off, "Right, so..."

"Who was?" Micah wonders aloud.

Looking between the distance of restraint on the wall, Derek notes a crucial detail. Micah's arms are unable to reach one another, "You couldn't have done it alone."

All three stare at each other mystified until the sound of Landon's phone ringing captures their attention, "It's Scott."

* * *

When Landon, Derek, and Micah meet up with Scott as they trek out in the woods.

"I went to bed at home and I woke up out in the woods." He explains to them, "About a mile out. I think there's a reason why this has happened. I've been out here before. It was the beginning of sophomore year the night before tryouts for First Line. I remember because it was all that I could think about."

Micah looks around them not seeing anything that would be worth Scott coming out in the middle of woods at night, "What were you doing?"

"I was looking for a dead body," Scott answers with absolute certainty. He looks uncomfortable at Derek, "Laura's dead body."

Derek remains neutral, but it is Landon that makes a horrified facial expression, "That's morbid."

"So then, what was I doing out here all alone?" Scott questions them, hoping that out the group someone would at least have the answers.

Landon shrugs his shoulders at him, "I wish I could help you, but I didn't know you then."

"I was still a coyote so I might've tried to eat it," Micah reminds them.

"Deaton said that my subconscious is trying to tell me something." Scott tells the guys, "But I need you guys to help me figure out what it's saying."

"Maybe you were just a curious teenager." Micah offers to him, "You heard there was a body."

"But how?" Scott argues, "I never watched the news. And I didn't have a police scanner."

"Your mom works at the hospital." Landon answers rationally, "Maybe she got called in and you overheard her?"

Scott shakes his head and stops, "My mom wasn't home that night." He reveals to them, "I live five miles away from here. How did I get here?"

"You drove." Micah offers to him.

"I didn't have a car."

"You ran." Landon offers to him.

Scott shoots the suggestion down as well, "I couldn't have. I had asthma." Scott suddenly has a chill and starts shuddering as he has a sudden memory;

_Scott is hiding out behind a tree just as a bunch of flashlights are close to being pointed in his direction._

"I was hiding, but they knew that I was here," Scott remembers.

_One flashlight doesn't shine away from his position and Scott doesn't dare to a muscle._

"Maybe you made a ton of noise with your asthmatic breathing," Micah recommends.

"How would they know that it was me?" Scott questions, but then the sound of the Sheriff's voice takes over the memory.

" _Scott!" Scott doesn't answer to the call of his name._

"Why would the Sheriff even think that I would be out here?" He begins to wonder.

"Because like most deaths in this town," Derek finally speaks. "It was related to the supernatural."

"I wasn't supernatural." Scott corrects him, "I mean, this was the night that I was bitten." He says with absolute certainty as he remembers the Alpha werewolf attack, "I wasn't a werewolf yet. And I wasn't out here alone."

* * *

Liam meets up with Corey outside the library, "I just wanted to tell you... that I was wrong." Liam gives him an inquiring face, I thought we could hate each other and it wouldn't matter. But it does matter." Corey tells him, "It matters to Mason. And he matters to both of us."

"I'm not trying to come between you," Liam tells him.

"And neither am I," Corey agrees with him, "But if we keep up like this, he might feel like he has to choose."

"You want me to just act like nothing happened?"

"We could work together." Corey offers to him, "Maybe we could find something together."

A look skepticism shows on Liam's face, "Yeah, like what?"

"Like a trace of them," Corey offers, indicating back to the library. "A Ghost Rider."

* * *

"I know this sounds crazy, but I think I had a best friend." Scott tells them, "And I think they were out here with me that night."

A silence falls over the group, "It doesn't sound crazy." Micah says first, breaking the silence, "I know that someone chained me up and I think they wanted me to stay human."

"My powers have been going into overdrive lately," Landon shares. "I'm seeing and hearing people and things that aren't there and…" He trails off, before finishing, "I feel like the one person that usually helps me isn't here."

"I keep going to the school thinking for sure I am supposed to meet with someone." Derek shares with them, "I can't remember who it is supposed to be, but I have been looking for them all day." He tells them in a down tone, "I think I loved them, but I feel like there's something more to it."

"What if we're missing the same person?" Scott questions, pulling out the picture from his room. He shows the picture of himself, Landon, and Micah, "I think that they were in this picture." He tells them as he points at the empty spot between him and Landon, "They were sitting right there."

* * *

Liam and Corey investigate the library, "Do you even know what we're looking for?" Liam questions him.

"If it's a book probably awhile," Corey tells him, just before holding his hand out to Liam. Liam is taken back by the gesture, "You want to do this? Hold my hand."

Liam hesitates for a second but does take Corey's hand. In doing so, he sees the same spectrum as Mason had done before, "Wow." He comments in awe at the change in the world around him.

Examining the second level of the library, Liam spots a card stuck between the railing, "Can you see it?"

Corey nods his head and lets Liam go causing Liam to look around confused, "Do you still see it?"

Liam looks back to the railing, "No, it's gone."

He hears Corey move in the darkness to the second floor just before he becomes visible, holding up the card, "Now you see it."

* * *

Parrish walks Sheriff Stilinski through the details of the Robbery/Murder investigation, "The cubed truck driver's name was Nick Mazzara." Parrish informs him, reading over the file. "He has a record of petty theft and dealing drugs but nothing violent. He was a driver for a medical supply company which gave him access to hospital supplies." He looks shuffles through the file, "Like helium."

For reason, this catches the Sheriff's attention, "Why does a hospital need helium in the first place?"

"It's for Heliox therapy." Parrish explains easily, "It's mostly used for respiratory injuries caused by fires or explosions. Burn victims from Afghanistan were treated with it at the local recovery hospitals."

"Okay, what about our hospital?"

"Someone's been raiding the supply for months," The deputy says with ease. "I'm also compiling a list of Mazzara's known associates. I can start interviews in the morning."

"Nice work, Parrish," The Sheriff tells him clearly impressed.

Parrish walks away, but doubles back when he remembers something else, "Oh, and your wife's waiting for you in your office."

"My wife?" The Sheriff questions confused as he opens his office door to find Claudia Stilinski, waiting in his chair.

"I thought I'd surprise you," She tells him, holding up a brown paper bag. "I had a hunch you probably forgot about dinner."

"Oh, it's uh..." She sets a salad on his desk as he sits down. The Sheriff reads the label, "What, uh, what, what is "quinoa"?"

"It's quinoa." She corrects him on the spelling, "Quinoa and kale."

"Oh, that's, that's..." He takes a bite and tries to hide the look of disgust on his face, "Well," He stutters out. "You're always lookin' out for me."

"Well, I want you around for a long, long time." She muses at him as he takes another bite, trying to hide his disgust.

She finally caves in and goes to his drawer and pulls out another paper bag. This time it has burgers and fries in it. The Sheriff doesn't waste time in taking a bite of the new food. He sees Claudia watching him, "Happy?"

She laughs as she takes a seat in his lap and takes a fry, "Always." She answers him.

* * *

Later, Mason joins them as he observes the blank card, "It's just like in physics." Mason raves, "It wasn't there until you saw it. Then it became real. It's Schrodinger's Cat." He continues explaining, "The quantum state of a superposition. To see something is to change its very existence." Mason has a look of excitement on his face, "It changed reality."

"I still don't get it," Corey admits. "What do you think it is?"

"It looks like a library card," Liam answers taking the card. "Except it's blank."

On a whim, Liam decides to swipe the card in the card in the computer card reader. The screen shows a picture of a student named Jake Sullivan. Mason is the first to recognize him, "He was in the physics lab last night," He remembers.

"I completely forgot about him," Corey admits.

"Me too," Liam agrees. "We have Spanish together."

Liam looks down at the card and sees that it now has all of Jake's information on it.

The boys look back up to the middle of the library and Mason remembers seeing the Ghost Riders having Jake hanging in mid-air, "They erased him."

Liam gives Corey an improving glance, "Your hunch was right."

* * *

Liam returns to the locker room, to find Coach Finstock with two laptops on his desk. He can hear video game noises coming from the speaker. But in a usual Coach Finstock fashion ignores his presence, "Uh, hey."

"What is it, Dunbar?" Coach questions him, not breaking his eyes from the screen, "I'm busy online."

"I wanna sign up for Team Captain."

Coach lets out a minor laugh, "Yeah, it's too late." He tells the player, "I said end of the day."

He attempts to move the sign-up sheet off his desk, but Liam boldly grabs it out of Finstock's reach, "You didn't say end of school day." Liam argues with him as he signs up and places it back on the desk.

Finstock looks up from his computer screen, giving him a calculated look, "What changed your mind?"

Liam contemplates on his answer, "I held a guy's hand."

Coach nods his head, "I get it." He says in a thoughtful tone, "I  _totally_  get it."

* * *

Deaton hangs the shard of glass from the impound lot on a string in front of Landon. He lights it from below, "Now he just magically writes down all the answers?" Micah questions him.

"It's not quite that simple," Deaton tells the werecoyote.

"It never is," Derek states in an obvious tone.

"In automatic writing, the hand moves outside of any conscious awareness." Deaton explains to them, "Now hopefully the silence, the darkness, and the light will allow you to find a more comfortable, relaxed, trance-like state." He focuses on Landon, "I want you to stare into the light." He directs the Reaper, "And let go of all thought."

It appears to take a few minutes, but Landon suddenly starts writing on the piece of paper in front of him without looking up. While Landon is doing this, Deaton shifts his focus to the three were-creatures in the room, moving to a corner of the room, "I have to warn you. We may not be able to access these memories."

"Why not?" Scott questions him.

"The legend has always been that the Wild Hunt  _takes_  people." Deaton answers, "But if what you're telling me is right, the truth is much worse." He discloses to them, "They erase people from reality."

"How did we remember someone who has been completely erased from our minds?" Micah questions the vet next.

Derek looks over to Landon who appears to have started scribbling, "Maybe they haven't been."

It is at the statement does something triggers Landon into writing faster and harder, "Oh, is he... Should we stop him?" Micah wonders at Landon's current state.

"Landon?" Derek calls out to him, but Landon continues writing faster and harder, "Landon, slow down." He reaches for the light and shuts it off which seems to still the Reaper completely.

"Is he okay?" Scott questions as he moves to check on his friend, "Landon?" He tries again, only Landon doesn't give him an answer.

While Derek, Deaton, and Scott are checking on Landon, Micah takes the paper and stares at the words Landon has written, "What does "mischief" mean?" He questions, handing the paper to Derek.

Derek examines the paper and tilts it to the side, "That's not the only thing he wrote." Derek says, showing that while Landon did write out the mischief repeatedly, he also wrote out something else.

Landon suddenly snaps out his trace, "What the hell is a Stiles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME ON TNH: THE WILD HUNT (AUGUST 31st)
> 
> "Micah," Derek says, moving to sit beside him. "You need to calm your breathing. Remember that mantra I taught you."
> 
> Micah makes a stress sound as he leans his head down still attempting to control his breathing. "Maybe try some positive self-talk." Natalie offers as well.
> 
> At Natalie's suggestion, Micah snaps his head up revealing that his eyes are now glowing blue, "I'm positive that none of your suggestions are going to work." He tells them in a strained tone, he tightens his hold on the desk causing the wood to snap. He turns to Derek, "I don't want to be here." He tells him in a sad strained tone.


	3. Sundowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fair readers, I must inform you that TNH: The Wild Hunt is going to be on hiatus for the month of September (be back in October 2nd to be exact), so I can actually finish uploading this season with a constant deadline. In the meantime, I'll take suggestion on finishing TNH: TIB (2) spanning for season 4 to the beginning of 6A. Thanks for all the patience and I'll definitely see you guys soon!

“Power.” Mr. Douglas starts his lecture, holding up a small metal rod, “The ability to control things.” He taps it against his head, “This metal has no power. It's small, weak, insignificant.” He observes his students paying close attention, “Is there anything we can do to change that?”

From the back of the class, Corey immediately raises his hand surprising Mason who is sitting next to him, “Corey, what you got?”

“We can add electricity,” Corey answers with full confidence.

Both Mason and Mr. Douglas give Corey approving glances, “Exactly." Mr. Douglas walks to a table that has a bunch of objects laying across it, “We turn this metal rod into a magnet.”

He picks up a different rod, “Now it has power.” He continues to lecture, “Now it has influence over others.” He demonstrates by picking up a metal ball that is laying in a plastic bowl and placing it over the rod for a few seconds before placing it back into the bowl and turning on a battery attached that is attached. Once, the power source is on, he uses the magnet to make the metal ball spin inside the bowl.

Once he removes the magnet the ball continues moving on its own spinning faster and faster. While the ball continues spinning Mr. Douglas starts coughing up a storm, but the sound of his cough causes some of the student to worry.

While the students slowly start worrying, Mr. Douglas starts having a flashback.

_Inside the Dread Doctor’s liar, the "Der Soldat" inside the tube seems to have awakened as it bubbles start to fill up the tank and it places a hand on the glass._

“Are you okay, Mr. Douglas?” Hayden’s voice brings him back into reality.

He is wearing a grimacing expression and the ball continues rolling, “Just a little cough.” He answers ready to change the subject, “Where were we?” He questions while clearing his throat. “Right, now we have electricity and a little bit of power.” He indicates at the battery, “Let's add a little more.” He turns the knob and the ball goes a bit faster, “After all, the greater the power, the greater the control.”

Back in the Dread Doctor Lair, an alarm is flashing red and blaring. Der Soldat is moving through the liquid filled container, trying to remove a mask from his face.

This memory seems to trigger another coughing fit from Mr. Douglas. He slams a fist into the table just as the flashback continues.

_Inside the tube, Der Soldat is doing the same thing, causing some of the glass of the container to crack. It continues to repeatedly punch the glass over and over, making the crack bigger._

Inside the class, Mr. Douglas does the exact same thing. The power of his fist, causes Liam and Hayden to jump back. Sitting up straight, Mr. Douglas grabs the bottle of water he has on the table and takes a drink from it.

While the coughing seems to have lessened. It doesn't stop Liam, Hayden, Mason, or Corey from looking concern. But even with their concern expression, no one moves to help the teacher out.

Turning his back from the class, Mr. Douglas focuses on his breathing. He takes one more sip and takes a deep breathing, seemingly having his coughing fit under control.

 _“_ Imagine how powerful this rod could become with boundless electricity,” He continues as if nothing has happened. He holds up the metal rod, "Say, from a lightning bolt?” He turns up the battery even more. “What else could we control?” He questions as the ball in the bowler spins faster than before.

He lets out another cough, flashing back into the Dread Doctor’s Liars.

_The glass has finally shattered and the Der Soldat falls to the floor. The body is severely damaged from his time submerged in the liquid. Taking in his surroundings, he sees the dead bodies of the doctors._

Mr. Douglas' cough comes back harder and this time it seems that he is having a hard time breathing. He walks through the classroom towards the back and enters the storage closet, leaving confused students behind. He closes the door, but the class can still him coughing through the closed door.

At some point, it starts to sound like he’s coughing up a lung. Liam moves from his seat and closer to the door.

Inside the room, Mr. Douglas is struggling to put on a mask and turns the knob of a container filled with helium that is in the room.

Outside the room, Liam stands by the door. He no longer hears Mr. Douglas coughing, “Mr. Douglas?”

Inside the room, Mr. Douglas finally as the mask on and is taking deep breaths. He is also still reliving his memory.

_Der Soldat strains itself as green goo comes from its mouth. It seems that it is trying to will its flesh to repair itself as the damaged skin slides off its body, creating a smoother texture in replacement. In doing so, the damage facial skin is removed and Mr. Douglas has his eyes glowing red._

* * *

Cell phones start ringing in the girl's locker room. One of the guys from the lacrosse team, Nathan Pierce, apparently has sent out a "Start of the Season Lacrosse Party" mass text seems to hit all the phones at once. While all the girls are excited there is one girl who is freaking out and not in a good way, "Where is it?" She demands, slamming one of the lockers closed, "Who took all of her stuff?"

While this seems to alarm some of the students no one answers her question. She looks at them with betrayal until Hayden walks over to treading lightly, “What's wrong, Gwen?”

“Someone stole all of her stuff,” Gwen answers in a frantic manner.

“Whose stuff?”

“My sister Phoebe,” But then she sees a confused expression on Hayden’s face, “She's been on your team for two years.”

While Hayden does take the time to think, nothing seems to come to mind, “I don't remember her.”

“You don't remember her?” Gwen challenges her, “The school doesn't remember her.” She says angry, “No one remembers her.”

She storms out of the locker room in a huff.

* * *

Landon and Scott sit in the school library at a computer. Landon has typed in the Stiles and a definition is offered to them, “Stile,” Scott reads off the screen. “An arrangement of steps that allows people, but not animals, to climb over a fence.”

Seeing that this isn’t the result that they are looking for Landon clicks on the images options and is shown different types of stairs without any pictures of people, “Yeahhh,” Landon comments as he scrolls through looking for more results, “Somehow I don't think these are the stiles we're looking for.”

Landon closes the browser, “Isaac and Allison weren’t much help with the picture Derek sent them.” Scott informs Landon.

“And Kira’s stuck in the middle of the desert,” Landon sighs tiredly.

“Maybe Micah found something,” Scott offers.

“No." He answers with a head shake, “He's been taking a makeup test all morning.” Landon explains, “And since Micah hasn’t been feeling exactly sure of himself, Derek offered to sit with him.”

* * *

Micah sits in Natalie's counselor office, staring down at the math test in front of him. It is already clear that he is frustrated with the entire process. Natalie sits at her desk calmly while Derek sits by the door, but not even the presence of the older werewolf seems to do him any good.

“You have 20 minutes left.” Natalie tells him in a calm voice, “Just try and relax.”

“Relax?" Micah questions her through his teeth. His hands now clench the top of her desk.

“Breathe in and feel yourself relaxing,” Natalie instructs him.

Despite trying to control his breathing, Micah ends up panicking instead. His senses go into overload as he starts hearing the clock ticking and Natalie’s voice getting distorted.

“Micah,” Derek says, moving to sit beside him. “You need to calm your breathing. Remember that mantra I taught you.”

Micah makes a stressed sound as he bows his head down still attempting to control his breathing.

“Maybe try some positive self-talk,” Natalie offers as well.

At Natalie’s suggestion, Micah snaps his head up revealing that his eyes are now glowing blue, “I'm positive that none of your suggestions are going to work.” He tells them in a strained tone, he tightens his hold on the desk causing the wood to snap. He turns to Derek, “I'm also positive that I don't want to be here.” He tells him in a strained tone.

Derek gets up to open the door to let the two of them leave, but again, Natalie tries to offer some help, “Remember, school is a safe space.” She stammers out, seeing that Micah is slowly losing control, “Let's breathe together.”

Instead of taking a deep breath, Micah freaks out completely and turns into a coyote standing on top of her desk. Natalie moves quickly against the wall, trying not to show that she is freaked out as well.

“Micah,” Derek calls out to him.

The coyote turns his head and sees the open door. Without hesitation, he goes running straight down the hall.

* * *

In the library, Scott and Landon hear a howl echoing through the hall, “I guess the test isn't going well.” Landon guesses.

* * *

Scott, Landon, Natalie, and Sheriff Stilinski find Micah and Derek in the basement. They see Micah standing in the corner where he used to come to lock himself up on the full moon, growling lowly at Derek who has remained normal, “Micah. It's okay.” Derek tries to soothe the animal, “You're safe.” The snarl that Derek gets back tell him otherwise, “I'm not gonna hurt you.”

Micah backs away more into the corner and stops making the growling noises, “I think he's calming down.” Derek tells him, seeing that Micah’s ear are no longer up and he has stopped showing his teeth.

“Maybe you should growl back?” The Sheriff offers, causing the growling to start back up. “Scott, you're the Alpha.” He remembers the teen, “Can't you just make him a little more docile?”

“He's not the problem,” Derek argues with the Sheriff. “We are,” He looks back at the werecoyote. “This is his territory.”

“Maybe we need to get out of here,” Landon suggests. Micah seems to understand because he lets out a bark as if he is agreeing, “Yeah, come on,” He starts pushing the Sheriff and his mother back to a bookshelf, while Scott and Derek walk backward facing Micah.

“Micah came here to get through the full moons.” Landon explains to his mother seeing that she is wondering why they are leaving Micah alone, “Then we started using the lake house.”

Natalie does a double take at the information, “I thought you said a wild animal got in the lake house.”

“Just be happy about all the things I don't tell you,” He suggests to her.

The group stands in a huddle as the echoes of Micah's growling as stopped, "It's all right." Micah's voice rings through the quiet. "I'm okay."

The huddle moves from behind the shelf and sees Micah is back to normal. While he does have a look of distress, he appears to be in control. Derek goes to him first, covering him up with a shirt and leads him out the basement, "It's all right," Derek tells him.

Seeing that everything is under control, Natalie follows them as well.

“Any idea what made him shift?” The Sheriff questions the remaining two in the basement.

“He's under a lot of pressure,” Scott answers, “School, his life after graduation.” He takes a breath thinking just how much has happened with Micah, “His mom trying to kill him.”

“That shouldn't make him shift,” Landon tells him. “He knows the anchor situation, according to Derek, but for some reason, it's not sticking. Which is why Derek has been nearby.”

For a moment, no one seems to have an answer to Micah’s sudden shifting problem. As they head out the basement, Landon comes up with a theory, “Could it be connected to Stiles?”

“Hard to tell since we don't know what a "Stiles" is,” Scott recaps.

“It's a "he."” The Sheriff answers, stopping them on the stairs of the basement.

“Who?” Landon questions.

“Stiles,” The Sheriff prompts. “It's a family nickname.”

* * *

When Scott and Landon arrive at the Stilinski home, not one person realizes that the layout of the house is now different. Instead of being the two-story home that it used to be, it is now a one-story. Another thing that goes unnoticed is the Sheriff’s wife, Claudia, who is now alive.

“I never used it but, uh, my father did,” The Sheriff explains to the teens as they sat in the living room. “He was an Army engineer. Ended the war one bridge at a time.” He shares rather easily, “And he went by "Stiles."” He exchanges wondering expressions between Landon and Scott, “So, what's this got to do with the Wild Hunt?”

“We think that somebody was taken from us,” Scott answers with urgency.

This spark a look of concern on the Sheriff’s face, “Any idea who?”

“Uh,” Scott answers almost as if he knew just how the Sheriff would react to what he says next, “The Ghost Riders would have erased our memories.”

The look now turns into skepticism, “Well, now, that's convenient.”

“We found a clue,” Landon jumps in. “The word "Stiles."”

“And that's why you wanna talk to Elias?” Both Scott and Landon can hear the doubt in the tone.

“Mm, yeah, maybe he can help us figure it out,” Scott theorizes. “Maybe he knows who we're lookin' for.”

While it appears, the Sheriff isn’t fully on board with them actually missing someone, he continues to question them, “Now this is someone your age?”

“Yeah,” Scott answers with absolution. “I... I think he was my friend.” Scott says with his voice now falling into a soft-tone, “Maybe he was my best friend.”

While the Sheriff does take what Scott says to heart there is one small problem, “I can guarantee you, my father can't help you.” The Sheriff says.

“Couldn't we try?”

“Scott, he’s lives in a nursing home,” The Sheriff shares. “It’s three towns over and he hasn't had a visitor in years.”

While Scott tries to urge the Sheriff to let them speak to Elias, another familiar person that comes walking through the living room. It is Boyd, but just like with Erica at the school, it seems no one, but Landon can see him. He stops in between the chairs of the Sheriff and Claudia and turns to face the Reaper. Without being asked anything Boyd states, “The following stops have been canceled.”

The sound of a train fills the room, but just like the night in his bedroom and in the classroom, only Landon seems to have heard it, “The following stops have been canceled.” Boyd repeats as he starts back to walk out of the living room and into a hall.

Landon instinctively knows he must follow him, “Can I use your bathroom?” He questions aloud.

“Sure,” Claudia tells him as she indicates to the same hall where Boyd has gone.

Without wasting another second, Landon gets up and heads down the same hall. He doesn't have to do a complete search when he sees Boyd has stopped but is staring at a blank wall, "Why are you here?” He questions, “Is there something you wanna tell me?” However, but Boyd doesn’t give him any answers, “What stop has been canceled?”

“Boyd?” Landon questions and begins to reach out to him.

“Landon?” Claudia calls out, causing Landon to turn into the direction that he came from, “Did you find it? The last door on the left.”

Landon observes his surroundings and sees that Boyd is gone, but a door is close to the entrance of the kitchen, "Found it."

As he walks back into the living room, the Sheriff and Scott are still at odds with each other, “You're not hearing me.” The Sheriff tells the teen, “Trust me, you don't wanna talk to him.”

“We just need a few minutes,” Scott presses.

“Scott, my father can't help you.”

“Just a few questions.” Scott tries again, “Five minutes.”

“You know, what?” The Sheriff now getting frustrated, “You don't just "talk" to this guy. Okay?” He tells him a harsh tone, “Find another way.”

For a second, Scott is silent, “But, what if this is the only way?”

“Scott, you have your answer,” The Sheriff answers as he gets up from his chair, signaling that the conversation is over.

Scott makes a sigh of desperation, “Sheriff, please.”

“Scott,” He says once more in a tight, but calm tone. “The answer's no.”

* * *

Melissa McCall is walking down the stairs when she hears a noise coming from the kitchen. She halts immediately and grabs the first thing she can use as a weapon which happens to be a candle holder. She can still hear the clattering of objects as she slowly enters the kitchen only to see Chris Argent making coffee.

She lets out a breath of relief while Chris says, “Good morning.” As if he didn’t just give her a minor heart attack.

She lowers the holder and takes the cup of coffee that he has offered, “You know, something tells me you’re not the first person to do this.” She tells him, taking a sip, “That something also tells me you're not here just to make me coffee.”

“I need your help,” Chris admits, taking a drink of his own. Melissa raises a brow at him, “There's a body in your morgue and it needs examining.”

Melissa knows good and well that Chris could get in and out of any place he wanted to, “And you can only sneak into kitchens?” She jokes at him.

“Actually, I,” He stammers out to say. “I wanted your expertise on something.”

* * *

Hayden finds Gwen in the library looking through the yearbooks in a frantic manner, “What are you lookin' for?”

“Anything,” She answers, putting down one yearbook and grabbing another. “Anything to prove that Phoebe's real.”

Hayden gently places a palm inside the book to keep Gwen from flipping through it, “Hey, I believe you.”

Gwen gives her a calculating eye, “No, you don't.” She moves the book away from Hayden, revealing a friendship bracelet.

“That was hers, wasn't it?” Hayden questions, pointing the bracelet. “What happened?”

Gwen just shakes her head and closes the book, “We just went to bed like any other normal night.” She shares, “I got up to get some water, and I thought I saw this man standing in our front yard. When I looked again, there was no one there.” Hayden listens to her every word, “But this morning, my sister was gone. And her room, it was completely empty. I can't reach my mom.” She places the book back on the shelf, “And I tried to call Phoebe's phone but the line's been disconnected. And no one believes that she exists.” She takes a deep breath, “The cops, the school, they're all saying that there's no record of her. And everyone's looking at me like I'm crazy.” She holds up her wrist that holds the bracelet, “I made this for Phoebe for her birthday. Mom forgot to buy her anything, she travels so much. This is the only thing I have left.”

“The man in your yard.” Hayden says in a soft tone, “What did he look like?”

At first, Gwen gives her a puzzled look, “He had a black hat, a long coat... Uh, couldn't see his face.”

Hayden realizes that Gwen is talking about a… “He's called a Ghost Rider.” Hayden tells her in a whisper, “They take people and you don't even know it because they've erased your memories.” The look on Gwen’ face slowly begins to change as Hayden pulls her closer, “If you see them, according to the mythology, you're next.”

Gwen pulls away from Hayden now angry, “Do you think I'm stupid?”

Hayden is stumped at the reaction, “Gwen, I'm trying to help you.”

However, Gwen shoots her a look of disgust and back away, “I... Is this just all a big joke to you?” She questions her angrily, “I don't believe in ghosts, and I don't like being made fun of.”

Gwen storms off.

* * *

In the hospital morgue, Melissa and Chris are examining the body of the truck driver. She moves to examine the wound that supposedly killed him, “I'm gonna go with head trauma as the cause of death." Melissa tells him, “The skull wasn't just broken. Look here.” She points to spot that appears to have ridges on them, “Those are teeth marks.”

“A werewolf?”

Melissa scoffs, “A werewolf with an unusually powerful set of jaws." She says with a tone of doubt, “Capable of biting through a human skull?”

“Skulls.” Chris corrects her, getting a confused expression, “This isn't his first victim.”

* * *

At school, Scott gives Micah and Liam the rundown of his conversation with the Sheriff, “Stilinski said no, didn't he?” Micah questions him as he and Liam follow Scott.

“Yeah,” Scott answers adamantly.

“But we're going anyway?”

“Yep.”

“Or,” Liam prompts, stopping Scott on his mission to defy the Sheriff, “You could stay here and help me convince Gwen she's in danger.”

“It's not your job to convince her.” Scott corrects him, “It's your job to keep her safe.”

Liam gives an exasperated look, “Just kidnap her.” Micah suggests to him.

“Do not kidnap her,” Scott jumps in. “We'll be back tonight after we talk to Stilinski's dad.”

“Do you really have to do this?” Liam questions.

“He's our only lead.”

“Okay.” He deflates, “What if the Ghost Riders show up?”

“Then you'll handle it, Liam.” Scott assures him, but he sees in Liam’s body language that the Beta is feeling otherwise, “And look, you're not alone.” Scott tells him, putting his hands on his shoulders, “You've got Mason and Corey and Hayden, okay?” He reminds him, “Just find a safe place for Gwen and keep her there.”

“Any suggestions?”

“It doesn't matter as long as she's safe,” Scott tells him as he starts back to going on his mission.

“Kidnap her,” Micah whispers to Liam, before taking off to follow Scott.

“Do not kidnap her!” Scott yells back without looking back.

* * *

In the courtyard of the school, Liam, Mason, Corey, and Hayden discuss a way to keep Gwen safe, “Until we find a safe place for Gwen, we need to know her location at all times.” Liam tells him.

“Okay, that's great while we're at school,” Mason tells him. “But what happens after that? She could go anywhere.”

“Hayden could ask her,” Corey offers.

“We don't have to.” Hayden says with a headshake and takes out her phone, “I know where she'll be tonight.” She shows them the message she had received earlier that morning, “Nathan's party. I mean, she's been asking everybody in school about Phoebe. I'm sure she'll do the same tonight.”

“We can't keep her safe at Nathan's.” Liam argues, “We need a place where supernaturals can't get in.”

"I know a place," Mason pipes up, getting an inquiring expression from the three supernaturals. He chuckles to himself softly, "The safest place.”

* * *

While walking up to the front door a place called Goodwater Assisted Living, Scott has a look of disbelief on his face and makes a comment, “I can't believe we're about to break into a nursing home.”

“After the orderlies at Eichen House, pretty sure we can handle some nurses,” Micah assures him. This causes Landon and Scott to stop, giving each other looks of uncertainty while Micah pushes ahead.

Micah walks through the building with full confidence and heads straight for the front desk.

A nurse is working at the desk is on the phone, “I gotta go.” The man tells the person on the other line, “There's somebody... I gotta go.”

Micah doesn’t wait for the nurse to even finish his conversation as Micah naturally and calmly, reaches over the desk and slams the man's face into the desk. The phone drops from the mans' hand as he cries out in pain and falls to the floor holding his nose. In an instant, he is unconscious.

Micah continues moving as he goes around the desk, taking a hold of the man’s leg and drags him to the nearest closet, locking him in.

An elderly man is sitting in the day room alone, listening to old trumpet music when Scott, Landon, and Micah make their way through the facility.

The elderly is the first to speak when he sees the trio, “Is it time for my medicine?” He questions them.

“We don't have your medicine,” Micah informs him, standing a good distance away.

“Oh...” The man says, turning away from them.

Landon speaks up, “Are you Elias Stilinski?”

The man has a lost look on his face, “I am.”

Landon smiles proudly to himself and walks over to where Elias is sitting, “I'm Landon Martin.” He introduces himself with hope on his face, “Do you know who I am?”

Elias slants his head in a small angle, “Should I?”

The look of hope falls from Landon’s face as Scott walks to the table as well, “Hey, Mr. Stilinski,” He says gently, “We're looking for somebody who might be named Stiles.” He informs him, “You went by that name in the Army, right?”

“Yes.” Elias answers, “Best years of my life.”

“Do you know any of us?” Micah questions in a rather impatient tone.

“Of course, I do.” Elias answers Micah, before looking back at Scott, “How could I forget my own son?”

“Your son?” Scott wonders aloud. He turns to Landon with a look of curiosity.

“Mr. Stilinski.” Landon says, getting Elias attention, “What year is it?”

“1976.” He answers with certainty, “It's my son's birthday next week.”

Landon looks up to the ceiling with slight frustration on his face, “He has dementia.” He tells Scott and Micah.

Elias looks back to Scott, “Is it time for my medicine?”

* * *

It is nighttime when there's a DJ set up in the McCall's living room spinning for a huge crowd of students. While it appears that everyone is having a good time there is one student in particular that is being a worried wart. Liam is surfing through the crowd when he sees that someone has set a glass on top of the end table, “Hey. Not there.” He calls out to them, but it is apparent that the other student doesn’t hear him.

Liam moves to remove the cup from the end table without a coaster, but in the process, he hears a door slam that causes a picture of Scott and Melissa to fall off the wall. Forgetting the cup, Liam moves to catch the picture before it falls. While he does catch the picture, Liam himself getting pushed up against the wall by an enraged Nathan, "You stole my party.” Nathan pushes him more into the wall, almost choking Liam, “What, are you gonna steal lacrosse captain, too?”

“I didn't think you'd be mad,” Liam chokes out.

Nathan gives him a cocky expression, “How'd you think I'd take it?”

“In hundreds?” Mason offers with some bills in his hand.

The offer seems to change Nathan's tune easily as he lets go of Liam, takes the money from Mason's hand, and lets out a loud, "Whoo!” As he walks through the crowd of students.

“I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea,” Liam admits to Mason handing over the picture while he is still up against the wall.

“Scott told us to do whatever it takes to keep Gwen safe,” Mason reminds him.

“Now what if Melissa shows up?” Liam questions next, “She already doesn't like me.”

“She's got the night shift.” Mason assures him, “She won't be home until 4:00 AM and we'll have this place cleaned up way before then.” He places the picture back on the wall, “Scott told us to protect Gwen." He moves to get a container that is placed on the end table by the door, “And putting her in a house lined with Mountain Ash,” He continues saying while pouring the powder over the threshold, “Is a good plan." But even despite his friend's look of discouragement Mason continues, "Believe in the plan."

* * *

“Scott McCall?” Elias questions in disbelief, “No, no, no, no, no, no.” He repeats hurriedly, “You're my son.”

“Keep it down, old guy,” Micah whispers in agitation. “You'll wake the other old people.” He reaches down and takes some food off Elias’ plate and starts getting it.

Landon, and Scott examine his odd behavior, “I don't like him.” Elias whispers to Landon.

Landon stoops to his level, “Your son. He's the Sheriff of Beacon Hills.” Landon shares with him.

“Sheriff?” Elias questions in the same tone as before. He even reacts the same way repeating the word “No.” He starts to become upset, “I was in the Army.” He stutters out.

Scott can see that his plan is falling apart, but it's Micah who finds a way to save it, “Use your claws, Scott.” He suggests in a calm tone.

This seems to alarm Elias, “It could kill him.”

“I get that,” Micah tells him, “But we're running out of time.”

However, Scott remains adamant with his decision, “I can't.”

Micah lets out a low growl of his own and flicks out his own claws, ready to make a move on the elderly Stilinski.

Elias twitches back, but before Micah takes even takes a step, Scott grabs him by the wrist, “Hey! No.” Scott tells him firmly, “We're not hurting him.”

Landon watches Micah as he starts to have a mild expression on his face, “Young man, you need to clip those nails,” Elias says, unaware of the tension between the werewolf and the werecoyote.

Elias then gets agitated, "You shouldn't be here.” He tells them, pointing at them with an accusatory finger. “If you don't leave, I'll have to report you.”

Scott is alarmed by the sudden behavior, “What's wrong with him?”

“The sun went down,” Landon states as a matter of fact.

“So?”

Elias starts muttering gibberish and continues to get more agitated.

“He's sundowning.” Landon elaborates, “It's when dementia patients lose their faculties after the sun goes down.”

Elias stops his muttering and starts yelling, “I don't want to talk to you anymore!”  

“So, what do we do?” Micah questions Landon.

“We wait till the sun comes back up.”

“We can't wait that long," Micah says with urgency.

Elias continues to become more agitated by the second, “There's gotta be something we could do to keep him quiet.” Scott tells them.

“Leave, leave, leave, leave," Elias repeats, waving his hands around and starts to get upset.

Micah offers his assistance, “I can calm him down.”

Scott and Landon are quick to react with “No.”

Micah tries not to look offended and annoyed at the same time.

“Elias.” Landon says getting the elderly Stilinski’s attention, “Look at the equations.” He shuffles through the pieces of paper that on the table in front him, “It's binomial probability.” Landon says, “What's "P"?”

“Um, probability of success?” Elias questions.

“Right.” Landon praises him, “And that means N minus K is?”

“Uh, a number of trials minus the number of successes," Elias answers, seeming to calm down.

Landon chuckles with pride, but it’s Micah who is confused by the whole thing, “What's with the math?”

“It helps dementia patients concentrate.” Landon explains to him, before showing Elias another equation, “And this one?”

“That's, um... Conditional probability.” Elias says with conviction and now calm.

Landon continues shuffling through the papers, “Let's find the moment of inertia.” Landon offers.

While Landon isn’t paying attention, Scott notices that Elias has gotten up from his seat, wearing a stern expression.

“Elias,” Scott speaks carefully.

He looks between Scott and Landon, “That's Mr. Stilinski.” He says in a condescending tone, “Just who the hell do you think you are?”

Landon and Scott are caught off guard, but sudden negative attitude.

* * *

At the party, Mason finds Corey by the staircase staring at the Mountain Ash lining, “What's wrong?”

Corey shrugs his shoulders, “I just keep thinking we forgot something.”

Mason is quick to cast away his doubts, “No. We haven't.” Mason declares him, “Look, Liam's watching the back door and Hayden is watching Gwen.”

However, Corey makes is apparent that that is not what he is worried about, "If the Ghost Riders get in, I don't know if...”

“If, if what?”

“If I can fight like Liam,” Corey shares.

Mason cups Corey’s face with his hands, giving him a soft expression. “Look, no one doubts you,” He tells him. “Not Liam. Not Hayden. And not me.” He gives him an assuring smile, “Okay? Come on, we got this.”

He takes Corey by the hand and leads him out to the dance floor where the two of them start dancing together among the crowd of their peers.

* * *

“You know Scott isn't your son?” Landon questions him, finally having a seat at the table.

“Of course, I know that.” Elias answers him, moving away from him and focuses on Scott, “So, you're that McCall kid.”

Scott furrows his brow, “You know me?”

“I know your dad.” Elias answers, “Couldn't hold his liquor and he certainly couldn't keep that wedding ring on his finger.” He shares, “Pretty young thing would walk by and poof, that ring just disappeared like magic.”

Micah growls at Elias’ verbal attack on Scott, itching to make a move, “Micah.” Scott says, getting the werecoyote’s attention, “It’s okay.”

“Do you know all of us?” Landon asks in a calm tone.

Elias points a finger at him, “You're Natalie Martin's boy.” He says, “Am I right?” Landon doesn’t answer, “You look like her." Elias tells him, “Chose the right team, but the wrong player.”

“Stop talking,” Micah demands as his eyes glow blue.

Scott takes a stand in front of Micah, seeing his reaction, “Hey, Micah.”

Landon narrows his eyes at Elias, who continues talking, “And she also liked to talk like she was the smartest person in the room.”

Micah is now pissed as he flicks out his claws, going into his pounce stance.

Scott gets into his own as he tries once more to calm down the werecoyote, whose eyes now glowed blue, “Micah!”  

“Enough,” A new voice says, catching everyone’s attention.

It is Sheriff Stilinski, Derek, and the nurse Micah had knocked out.

Scott can see that he is angry, “Sheriff, we...”

“I explicitly told you not to come here,” The Sheriff interrupts in a hard tone. “And who attacked a staff member?”

The nurse points over at Micah, “That's him.”

Micah responds in a low growl.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Derek questions him.

Micah doesn’t get to answer, because Elias speaks, “Noah.” The Sheriff’s father speaks in a now calm tone, “We were just having a nice conversation.”

Despite his father's assurance, the Sheriff is still angry, "The three of you.” He looks at the group, “Out. Now.”

The teens don’t push their luck quickly empty the room with the Sheriff, Derek and the nurse falling them.

This doesn’t stop Elias for trying to reach out to his son, “Noah.” But the Sheriff ignores his father and continues to exit the room.

“That's right!” Elias shouts at his back angrily, “Act like I'm not even here." This halts the Sheriff's movements but doesn't prompt him to face his father. Derek stops as well seeing the distressed look on his face.

“Go crawling back to your dead wife,” He yells angrier. “And loser daughter.”

It is that statement that causes the Sheriff finally face his father, while Derek stares in the older Stilinski in shock, “What did you say?” the Sheriff questions him.

However, Elias ignores him completely and zeros in on Derek, “And you.” He points a finger at Derek, “You…take care of them.”

“Who’s them?”

At the question, Elias’ body language begins to relax, but he has a look of confusion on his face, “Is it time for my medicine?” Elias asks him in a now cool tone.

* * *

Upstairs away from the party, Gwen is sitting on Scott’s bed fidgeting with Phoebe’s bracelet. Outside, Hayden is standing close by. A roll of thunder suddenly crashing breaking the silent moment and Gwen sees a flash of light from outside Scott’s window.

Back on the dance floor, Corey and Mason have stopped dancing due to the sound. It seems that they are the only two that heard it, “Sounded like it was right above us.” Corey says, slowly becoming alert.

“I think it was,” Mason agrees with him. They look up the ceiling and see a black spot appears on the ceiling above them and spreads out in all directions. “What is that?”

Liam is standing by the front door when he hears Gwen screaming and running down the stairs. She tries to head out the door, but Liam catches quickly by her arms, "What's wrong?”

“I saw him,” She claims as Hayden comes down the stairs. While Liam and Hayden are confused by Gwen’s behavior, she stills when she hears the wind blowing around her. She turns to the source and sees a Ghost Rider, coming from around the corner of the hall.

It slowly starts down the stairs as if it wasn’t in a hurry, “He's right there.” Gwen claims, getting Mason and Corey attention.

However, neither of the werecreatures or Mason see anyone coming from the stairs like she claims, “Don't you see him?” She questions them. Liam still doesn’t see anything, but the Rider is getting too close for Gwen’s comfort so she takes off in a run, “Help me please!”

Leaning himself against the wall, Corey goes invisible. He can see the Ghost Rider as it walks slowly through the living room, “Liam, it's a Ghost Rider.” Corey announces.

Liam sees nothing, “Where?”

“Headed for the kitchen," Corey tells him but sees that Liam is still trying to find it. "Right there," Corey tells him, just before reaching out for it causing both to become visible.

The Ghost Rider turns to Corey and throws him up against the wall, gathering everyone’s attention in the house. The music suddenly stops and everyone stares at the Rider nervously as it does nothing but take in it’s surrounding.

Corey recovers from the throw, “Everybody out. Now!” He shouts, causing all the students in the house to panic.

Through the chaos, the Rider doesn't appear to be going after anyone but instead is looking. He finds his target, Gwen who is frozen with fear, in the kitchen.

With quick thinking, Mason grabs the jar of Mountain Ash and seals off the kitchen from the living room. The Rider continues walking all the way to the barrier but stops. It places a hand in the air but is stopped when a blue glow appears on impact. The rider can't get through.

* * *

Melissa is going through pictures of another victim in Argent’s phone, “Denise Novak. Found at a campsite, the back of her head cracked open,” He informs her.

She hands him back the phone, “The size and bite pattern appear to match.” She shares, “Seems fair to assume that whoever took a bite out of Denise did the same to Mazzara.” She looks back to the body, “It's odd. Even for Beacon Hills.” She comments, “Why bite off the back of someone's head and not take anything?”

“Well, something was taken from Denise.” Argent admits, “Pineal gland.”

“Her pineal gland?” She examines the wound on the body, “That's right in the center of the brain.”

“Was anything missing from Mazzara's brain?”

She opens the report folder nearby, “The report doesn't say.” She tells him, picking up a scalpel, “But there's one way to know for sure.”

* * *

The Rider continues to push against the barrier with no avail. After a failed attempt, he moves away and for a moment it seems like it is giving up. But it doesn’t go far and turns back to the lining with a crack of its whip. While the whip is unable to go through the barrier as well, it does cause a green burst of energy to appear on contact.

“We can't let him get through,” Liam tells Corey, who nods in agreement.

Liam takes a hold of the first thing he sees, a lamp, and smashes it upside the Rider's head. The Rider responds by grabbing Liam by his shirt and throwing him up against the wall. He doesn't move to Corey but instead focuses on whipping through the mountain ash barrier.

The barriers suddenly seem to weaken as a dark circle slowly appears as the Rider continues to attacking, “Guys, he's breaking through.” Mason warns them.

Corey moves into action as he jumps onto the Rider's back. The Rider staggers for a moment but manages to regain its footing as it slams itself and Corey into the stair banister. Corey falls from the impact, while the Rider goes back to the barrier.

It doesn’t get to use its whip as Liam attempts to tackle it to the ground, it is useless as the Rider manages to throw Liam off, only for him to get caught by Corey. This time, the Rider doesn’t go easy as he tosses Corey into the far wall by the front door, causing the picture of Scott and Melissa to fall and break.

Seeing that Corey and Liam are down, Mason jumps into action, “Okay. We're leaving right now.”

He and Gwen rush out the back door, only for Gwen to pull him back, "Stop!”

Mason doesn’t see anything in front of him, “Go back inside?”

Gwen shudders in fear as a Ghost Rider is standing right in front of Mason, “Yes.” She tells him, slowly backing them away. Another crash of thunder and flashing light occurs and another Ghost Rider appears, “Now!”

The Rider inside lashes once more and his whip passes through the barrier and wraps around Gwen's leg. She is pulled forward but Mason and Hayden pull her back.

* * *

Melissa cuts into the truck drivers brain, “The coroner found damage to both of Mazzara's cerebral hemispheres,” She explains, “But assumed that it was sustained from the wound.” She hands him the clamps that she used to pull back the skin, “Hold this.” She sticks her finger inside the skull, “Okay. Wow. Mazzara's pineal gland is missing.”

* * *

The Ghost Rider, Mason, and Hayden are playing tug-of-war with Gwen, but neither side is willing to give her up easily.

Jordan Parrish enters into the house yelling, "Freeze!" However, the Rider seems to ignore him as it continues fighting against Mason and Hayden, “Let her go!”

“Shoot him, Parrish,” Liam says.

Seeing that the Rider isn’t listening, Parrish knew he has no choice. “Everyone down, now.” The teens take cover as Parrish shoots at the Rider several times. The bullets have little effect, only giving off green energy bursts, but do get the creature's attention.

It turns to the deputy slowly, “On your knees." Parrish orders it. The Rider wraps up its whip but walks in front of the deputy until the gun in Parrish's hand is right to its head, "On your knees," Parrish repeats.

The two remain at a standstill as everyone watches to see who would make the first move. Parrish grips onto his gun, not standing down and the Rider continues to give him what appears to be a look over.

Wind begins to pick up around them and the Rider fades in a swirl of leaves, leaving everyone on edge.

* * *

At the Sheriff’s station, Scott, Landon, and Micah are with Natalie and Derek by the holding cells, “We know this looks bad,” Scott tells her.

“It doesn't look bad, Scott.” She yells at him, “It is bad.” She corrects him, before at the other two quiet teens. “You broke into a nursing home, you harassed a dementia patient, and you beat up a nurse.” She chastises them all, “This could affect the rest of your lives.”

 “Especially you, Micah.” Derek chastises him, “They're talking felony assault.”

“I didn't beat him up,” Micah retaliates, appearing to not be bothered about the consequence. “I could have. But I chose not to.”

“That's an improvement.” Landon offers to Derek.

The Sheriff walks in, “By some miracle the nurse decided to drop the charges.” He informs Derek and Natalie, “They're free to go.”

Landon has a look of relief on his face that his mother quickly notices, “Just because you're not going to jail, doesn't mean you're not grounded for eternity.”

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski walks into his office, “You've had a long day, Sheriff.” Claudia tells him, holding up his coat, “You ready?”

She helps him put on his coat, “All I want is for this day to end.” He shares tiredly.

“Well, let me take you away from all this,” She offers. “Crime, mayhem, those kids.” She finishes with a small chuckle.

“Those kids did a dumb thing,” Sheriff says with an afterthought. “But their heart's in the right place.” Claudia gives him a loving smile, “You ever have second thoughts?” She gives him a questioning expression, “Us not having kids?”

“Not once,” She answers easily.

The Sheriff kisses her on her forehead and throws his arms over her shoulder, “Let's get out of here.”

“All right,” Claudia agrees happily.

* * *

Scott and Derek examine the damage done to the house, “How mad do you think your mom’s going to be?” Derek questions him, seeing the broken banister and the shattered glass on the floor.

“Uh,” Scott says, seeing the cracks alongside the wall. “Probably just as mad when Micah and his mother trashed it the first time.” He looks over Liam, who has been slightly hiding by the threshold of the kitchen.

“You said to find a safe place,” Liam reminds him. “So, we brought the party here.”

“Who said to throw a party at all?” Scott questions him.

“I’m with Scott on this,” Derek agrees. “Throwing a party in my home and it being left like this?” He almost seems fond for some reason, “I’d lose it, too.”

“At least we saved Gwen,” Liam offers.

Scott takes a step towards Liam, “But you saw one of the Ghost Riders.”

“Corey made him visible so we could fight him.”

Derek looks to the beta in alarm, “The book says that if you see the Wild Hunt you'll be taken too.”

“Everyone at the party saw him,” Liam argues, but the meaning of what Derek just says clicks. “Does that mean that...”

“They're all gonna be taken,” Derek finishes for him.

* * *

“It's the size of a pea," Melissa says, processing the find. “Why kill for it?”

“The pineal gland is believed to be the seat of the soul.” Argent shares, “A conduit to express our souls through physical actions.”

Melissa crosses her arms nerved by the idea, “So someone or something is biting open heads to what?” She questions him, “Steal souls?”

Argent looks back to the body, “Looks that way.” He admits, “But the real question is why?”

* * *

A janitor is mopping up one of the classrooms at Beacon Hills High School. Garret Douglas attacks him and bites off the back of his head. He then digs around in the dead man's brain and comes out with a small bloody orb of flesh. He eats it. His eyes roll back in his head and then turn alpha red.

* * *

Later as Scott is cleaning his home from the party, the Sheriff drops by, “Looks like a hell of a party.” He comments at the trashed area.

“Yeah. Uh...” Scott agrees with a nervous laugh, “Hopefully I can get it all cleaned before my mom comes home.”

“I'll help.” He offers as he starts picking up the left behind trash.

“Hey, Sheriff,” Scott calls to him, getting his attention. “We never should have gone there to see your father.”

“No, no, it's... It's okay,” The Sheriff tells him in an understanding tone. “I should have been clearer about who he is.” He admits to Scott, “And maybe a part of me just didn't want to have to, um, admit it.”

He then pulls back the collar of his shirt, revealing a scar, “This is my dad, Scott.” He shares in a solemn tone. Scott frowns at the scar, “He pushed me through a glass table going after my mom.” Scott looks away from the scar, but back to his eyes, “There's still tiny pieces of glass in there. The doctor told my mother that they'd probably be in there for the rest of my life, workin' their way out.”

He briefly makes a frown, “Small price to pay to keep him away from her.” He explains, “That time.”

He sits on the chest at the end of Scott’s bed as Scott starts back to cleaning, “You know, something you said has just been bugging me all day.” The Sheriff tells him, “Somethin' about memories.”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you ever had a dream…,” The Sheriff tries to find the right words. “That's so real that you thought it was a memory?” Scott gives him an inquisitive look, “Okay, in this dream, I'm lying in bed with Claudia. It's a couple of weeks before we graduate from college and we're talking about the future and kids and what we'll call them.” He shares with a distance look, “And I tell her that if we have a son, I want to name him after her father. And she laughs at me and she says, "Why would you want to saddle some poor kid with a name like that?"” He laughs slightly, “And I told her, "Because he's a great father, kind of father I wish I had, the kind I... I hoped to be." At that point in the dream, she smiles, kisses me, and says, "Okay, we'll name him that, but it won't matter. He'll just be called Stiles anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME ON TNH: THE WILD HUNT (OCTOBER 2ND)
> 
> “What about a relic?” Micah questions, but immediately notices Landon doesn’t exactly answer the question as quickly as he should’ve, “There never was a Stiles, was there?”  
> “It doesn't even sound like a real name,” Scott says with defeat.  
> “We have to keep looking.” Derek says, seeing that both Scott and Micah have given up the search of finding Stiles, “Check the school records again. Or call Scott's dad...”  
> “We're fighting the wrong battle,” Scott interrupts him. “We're trying to bring Stiles back. The Ghost Riders came back. We still have no way of stopping them.”  
> “And whatever they are, they're real,” Micah points out to the Reaper and older Werewolf. “We can't keep chasing someone who isn't.”  
> Derek and Landon remain silent at Scott and Micah’s surrender on the search. Without a word, the Werecoyote and True Alpha go into Argent’s room after it is cleared of the hospital staff.  
> From the outside, Derek and Landon watch as it appears Chris reaches out and takes Melissa’s hand, “I know that in some weird way something or someone could him better.” Derek tells Landon, “And not have him lying in some hospital bed.”  
> He walks away from seemingly upset to see the former hunter injured and takes a seat in the waiting area. Landon sits next to him quietly, unsure what to say next.  
> “Do you still believe me?” Landon questions him with some hope in his voice


	4. Relics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First a foremost, I would like to say thank you for your absolute patience during the September hiatus and also this week late update. Things in RL got in the way and I didn't get to fully work on this chapter the way I wanted to.
> 
> I appreciate the support and now will be updating every Saturday, but the 28th of this month since I'll be out to town. 
> 
> I'm interested in wondering memories you would like for Scott, Derek, and Landon to experience for Memory Found (9)

Chris Argent is roaming through the darkness of the woods. However, every time he seems to take a step he hears something or someone moving. At first, he isn't bothered by it, but when he hears a twig snapping is a bit too close for his comfort, he whirls around with his gun ready, only to find Melissa behind him, holding a flashlight and trying to catch her breath.

He sighs, lowering his gun, but giving her a chastising expression, “You might want to think twice before you sneak up on a man holding a loaded M-24.”

Melissa takes in a breath, “I wasn't sneaking up on you.” She corrects him, “I was catching up with you.” She places her hands on her hips, “I also found a low branch with my face.” She continues explaining, “How do you even see anything out here?”

“Practice,” Chris answers, just before he starts walking in the direction he was heading.

“Okay,” Melissa answers easily, just before she starts walking along with him. Which causes the former Hunter to stop and stare at her.

“What are you doing, Melissa?”

“I thought maybe you could use some backup,” She replies boldly. She looks around with them, “Which way?" She looks back to see that Chris is wearing a face that says she is not going to be out here with him. “You can leave me out here alone with a stun gun and a box of Band-Aids," She tells him before he can argue. “Or we can just keep going.” She offers, “It's up to you.”

Chris stares at her momentarily, before handing her the stung gun and tilts his head for her to come along. He is high alert on the area around them. It is quiet until someone starts rambling, “You're probably wondering why I'm out here when I could be nestled at home reading a book.” She whispers to him as she too observes their surroundings, “And that's because I'm sick of seeing people that I care about wheeled past the nurses' station on a gurney.” She confesses, “All of you are out here, risking your lives, and it's about time that I do something too.”

Chris should've told her that if it wasn't for her they all probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her. That not everyone needs to put their lives on the line just to feel as if they are doing something. That is what he should've told her. Instead, he stops them and says, “In my experience, when tracking homicidal supernaturals, it's best to be quiet.” Melissa has a minor look of offense, “Okay?”

“Yeah,” She agrees and continues looking ahead of them when she hears something in the distance, “What is that?”

Immediately, back on guard, Chris faces the direction Melissa is looking at. They can hear something scuffling through the darkness of the woods, “It's still here.” He tells her.

“Exactly how much training have you had for a situation like this?” Melissa questions him, obviously nerved, but not to where she wants to take off running.

“Remember the part about being quiet?”

“Yeah." Through a clearing in the woods, they see someone running. "It's a werewolf?” She questions.

"Werecoyote," Chris answers when he sees a familiar face distorted with animalistic features, "And he's coming right at us.” He readies his gun.

“You're not gonna shoot him, are you?” Melissa questions him worriedly.

“No, I'm going to wing him," He answers just as he gets a clear shot and fires.

The werecoyote goes down and Melissa and Chris hurry over to him. They see that is it is Micah as he clenches onto his leg where the bullet has gone through. He is growling and angry.

But up ahead, from where Micah was running they see two dead bodies.

* * *

Scott, Mason, and Corey stare at the ceiling of the McCall living room, "That's how he got in?” He is looking at the black mark that appeared when the Ghost Rider’s attack from last night, “What is it?

“It's a point of impact from a lightning strike,” Mason explains, examining the mark as well, “Usually you'd find charred spots like that on the ground after a violent thunderstorm.”

“That's how the Ghost Rider got in,” Scott realizes. “He rode the lightning.”

“If they can use lightning to get past the mountain ash...” Mason starts calculating, “No place is safe.”

“What about the others?” Corey questions them. “It's my fault they're marked.”

“We'll find a way to protect them.” Scott assures him, seeing that Corey is blaming himself, “All of them.”

* * *

Chris and Melissa carry Micah into the hospital morgue and lay him down on a metal table. Melissa quickly attempts to get to work on getting the bullet out of the werecoyote's leg, but Micah suddenly shoots up from the table forcing Chris to push him into laying down back down.

“Keep him still,” Melissa directs Chris in a calm tone.

Micah continues to grunt in pain, but immediately observes his surroundings, “I'm not dead yet.”

“You're a werecoyote,” Melissa explains to him as she adjusts the only light source that they have. “It's private down here, and this is going to hurt.” She holds up her equipment that she is about to use, “Try not to roar.”

As soon as Melissa gets to work on the wound, Micah reacts negatively by grabbing Chris’ arm, “You got anything for the pain?” He grunts out to Melissa.

Micah believes that Chris is asking for him, “No, I can take it.”

“It's for me,” The older Argent replies.

“What were you doing in the woods?” Melissa questions as she continues working.

“Running.”

“At 2:00 a.m.?”

Micah grunts in an answer, “Coyotes are nocturnal.” He explains, leaning back his head as a result of Chris holding him down, “I heard screams. Like someone-being-murdered type screams.”

“Did you see anything?” Chris questions, hoping that Micah would loosen the grip he has on his arm, “Catch a scent?”

“Just blood.” Micah answers in between breaths, “And that's all I remember until _someone_ shot me!” Micah yells, gripping onto Chris’ arm even tighter.

Melissa comes to Chris’ defense, “You were about to tear us apart.”

Chris comes to Micah’s, “It's not his fault.” He says in minor pain, “When a coyote smells a fresh kill, its senses are overwhelmed.” He shares, “The blood drives it crazy.”

Micah begins to whimper in pain, “Sorry. It's pretty deep.” Melissa apologizes, “I'm trying not to damage...”

She gets interrupted when Micah, tired of Melissa digging through his leg, overthrows Chris and snatches the medical instrumental that Melissa is using.

He grunts in pain as he digs around for the bullet in his leg. In a manner of seconds, Micah manages to find the bullet and extract it from his wound, "Here's your bullet back." He shows Chris pointedly.

* * *

Gwen is still reeling from the Ghost Rider’s attack. Every now and again, she swears she can hear thunder rolling in the distance, but no one else around her seems to acknowledge it. She tries to remain calm and act normal, but there is no one person isn’t falling for her charade.

At some point, Gwen hears the thunder coming closer and breaks into a minor jog before she rounds a corner. She stops suddenly causing Hayden to run right into her, "You don't have to follow me around everywhere.”

“I'm just trying to keep you safe,” Hayden argues.

“What?” Gwen challenges with doubt, “You're gonna sit through all my classes?” Hayden shrugs her shoulders as if to say maybe, “And what about after school?” Gwen continues questioning, still hearing the thunder. “What about all night?”

Hayden remains unbothered at Gwen’s doubt, “Wherever you go,” Hayden tells with her absolute certainty, “I'll be there.”

Gwen gives her straight face, before noticing that they are near the girl's bathroom in school. She takes Hayden up on her word and boldly walks into the bathroom while giving Hayden a challenging stare, "I'll just stay here.” Hayden realizes.

* * *

Liam reads from a book in the library, "The K Index quantifies disturbances in the horizontal component of Earth's magnetic field." He puts the book down and looks to Mason who is doing research of his own on a computer, “What's a "K-index?"

“It's a scale that meteorologists use to measure thunderstorm activity. “Mason explains to him, “So, a K-Index value less than 20 means no activity, and above 35 is severe.” 

“Well, how bad's severe?"

“Well, your average storm has about 1,000 lightning strikes.” He explains and starts typing information into the computer, pulling up a chart of Beacon Hill’s StormTracker, “In the past three months, the average storm in Beacon Hills had 5,000.”

“And what's it reading now?”

“14.” Mason reads off with relief, “We're clear.”

“Okay, so if a spike in the K-Index means more lightning,” Liam theorizes. “Then we can tell if they're coming.”

Mason is in all for Liam’s theory, “This is good.” It means they have found something useful, but when the monitor starts beeping the pikes in the index start rising passing 35 Mason says the complete opposite, “This is really bad.”

“It's a relic,” Landon explains to Scott and Micah when Scott shows him the student ID card.

“What's a relic?” Micah questions.

“An object with a fixed association to the past.” Landon explains, “Jake's ID was left behind after he was taken. And Gwen found her sister's bracelet on her bedroom floor.”

Neither Scott nor Micah understand how is it possible if the Ghost Riders erases people, “How can someone be erased, and still leave something behind?”

“A conservation of mass.” Landon reasons, “The total mass of an isolated system that remains constant.”

“So, even the Ghost Riders have a weakness,” Scott says with a hint of accomplishment, “A relic would be proof that Stiles existed.”

“And maybe we can bring him back,” Micah says with hope.

* * *

Scott and Derek stand and watch as two friends argue with each other, “We need to _hide_ them.” Mason argues.

Liam sighs at his friend’s counterargument, “We need to _fight_ them,”

“We need to hide them.”

Scott holds his hands up attempting to cease the argument between the friends, “Who's them?”

Liam answers quickly, “The Ghost Riders.”

Mason answers just as quickly, “The kids at the party.”

Scott exchanges a glance with Derek and makes a tired sigh, “Got it.”

“We could get a lightning rod.” Liam theorizes, “Attract the Ghost Riders and catch them off guard.”

“But since everyone from the party is in danger," Mason recalls. “All we need to do is find a safe place to hide them until the storm passes.”

“The Ghost Riders ride the lightning.” Liam continues to argue, “Nowhere is safe.”

“It is if we're underground.” Mason says not backing down either, “The Earth can ground the lightning's electrical charge.” He deliberates, "Everyone would be safe.”

Liam is about to start bicker, but Derek steps in, "Okay... Here's what we're gonna do." He instructs them, “You take everyone into the Argent Bunker. It's underground.” He tells the pair of friends, “It's lined with mountain ash.”

“We stopped the Ghost Riders last night.” Liam says with some confidence, “We can do it again.”

Scott, however, decides to be a party pooper, “You didn't stop them.” He reminds them gently, “They just retreated.” Liam makes a disapproving face, “We don't know why.”

Liam understands that Scott has point, “How do we get everyone inside the bunker?”

* * *

In the locker room, Liam tries to convince Nathan and the other lacrosse players to skip the game and come to the bunker.

Nathan just laughs at the idea, “Is this a joke?”

Liam doesn’t show the embarrassment on his face, “No.” It is clearly in his voice as he stammers his answer. He clears his throat, “And you got to take this seriously.” He presses to the others, “Once we're all in the bunker, we'll be fine.”

Nathan isn’t moved at all the situation, “I'm not gonna miss the first game of the year so that you can make captain.”

“They're supernatural forces of nature coming to erase your soul,” Liam argues with him.

Nathan gives Liam a judging look, “It was a man in a hat with a gun.”

Mason switch tactics before Liam can say anything, “And he's coming back to shoot you in the head.”

* * *

Landon has an idea to testing his theory, he just needs his partner to cooperate with him. "You want to search the Sheriff's house?" The judgment is clear in Derek's voice.

“People are leaving things behind.” Landon explains to him, “So if Stiles left anything...”

“Why would it be there?”

“You can't just erase people,” Landon says referring his theory. “They leave things behind.”

Later at the Sheriff’s house, the Sheriff doesn’t even try to fight Landon on his theory on the possibility that Stiles has left a relic behind. Unknown to him, what his father said last night stuck with him.

“I couldn't sleep last night.” The Sheriff explains, “So, um, I got up, figured I'd do some paperwork.” He takes a breath, running his hands down his face, “The files were in the back of my car. So, I, I go to the garage, and some junk has fallen off a shelf and I, I stubbed my toe on an old baseball bat.” He shares, “Without thinking I yelled a name...”

“What name?” Landon questions him.

“Stiles.”

* * *

Hayden and Liam have gathered some of the students into the tunnels, “Why are we underground?" One of the students question.

“This is the way to the bunker,” Liam answers, leading them deeper into the tunnels.

“You guys have a bunker?” Another one questions with some alarm, “Who are you people?”

Liam doesn’t even try to lie when he gives his answer, “We're the people who know things about the things that most people don't know about.” Hayden throws him a silencing look, “What?” She shakes her head at him, “Just keep moving.”

It doesn’t take long for them to get to the bunker where Scott and the others are waiting for them. As all the students file into the bunker Hayden realizes that someone is missing, “Where's Gwen?”

Chris watches the bunker get filled with students, but Nathan is starting to poke around the space. Nathan reaches out to mess with a metal rod that lays on the table, “I wouldn't touch that.”

Nathan doesn't heed his warning and processes to mess with the rod, causing himself to accidentally set it off and getting a minor electric shock, "What's all this for?”

“Your protection,” Chris answers plainly.

While Chris tries to make sure no other student messes with anything in the bunker, Hayden reports the issue from earlier, “Hey, we're missing three, plus Gwen.”

She hands him the list of the names of the students from the party, “They're all lacrosse players.” Corey realizes, “They were at the party, so they know what's coming.”

Mason is keeping an eye on the K-index app on his phone and sees that it's now spiking from 37 to a reading of 40, "Guys, we're running out of time.”

Liam turns to his Alpha, “Scott, we have to get them.”

“I'll go.” Scott decides, “The rest of you stay here.”

“We couldn't fight off one Ghost Rider.” Liam reminds him, throwing Scott’s words at him, “Who knows how many are gonna be there tonight? We're going with you.”

“You're marked," Scott argues.

“So am I," Mason argues.

“Yeah, me too, but at least I can see them coming," Corey tells him.

Scott sees that the younger teens don’t seem to care, “All right.” He caves, “But if you see them coming... Run.”

* * *

Derek and Landon wander through the Stilinski home. It’s not until they are in the hallway where Landon saw Boyd, does Claudia appear out of nowhere at end of the hall, surprising not just Landon, but Derek as well. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No.” Derek answers, slightly alarmed that he hadn’t sensed her, “But thank you, Mrs. Stilinski.”

"Well, good luck." She encourages the two of them with a smile, "I'll leave you to it."

When she walks out of view, Landon leads Derek to the spot he last saw Boyd. Upon, examination they can hear air escaping from behind the wallpaper.

This seems to trigger Landon's reaper abilities when he starts to hear an echo coming from down the. Slowly, he stares down the hall and sees, his former boyfriend, Aiden.

"What do you see?" Derek questions noticing that Landon has a distance expression in his eyes.

“Aiden,” Landon answers in a quiet broken tone. For some reason, Derek places a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“You didn't see it, did you?” Aiden questions Landon.

“See what?” Landon questions him.

“It's right in front of your face.”

Landon turns to spot on the wall, but looks back to Aiden, only see that he has disappeared. He looks back to spot on the wall where the air is coming from. He sees a piece of the wallpaper peeling off and raises his hand.

Derek notices the odd behavior, “Landon?”

“Right in front of your face,” Landon repeats in a monotone voice. He peels back the wallpaper slightly.

“What are you doing?” Claudia’s sudden voice and appearance in the hallway snaps Landon out his haze and surprises Derek.

“We should go,” Derek says, taking Landon by the arm.

"Smart idea," Claudia tells him obviously peeved at the two.

Without a word, he pulls Landon and Landon throws an apologetic look towards Claudia, “I'm sorry.” He tells her as he gets pulled along.

* * *

Chris is standing in the tunnel when he hears someone behind him stepping into a puddle. He turns, expectedly towards Micah who is wearing a straight face. “Thanks for coming.”

Micah gives him an acknowledging expression, but shows no real emotion at him, “You need my help?”

“I need a babysitter.”

Micah shakes his head at him, “I'm not the babysitting type.” He comments, taking a step back, “Coyotes eat their young.”

Chris doesn’t let him take the easy way out, “You could've killed me last night.” Chris points out to him, “Or worse, Melissa.” At the mentioning of Melissa, Micah makes a frown, “But I can help you.”

Micah gives him a guarded expression, "Aren't _you_ the one who shot me?”

Chris doesn’t answer his question, “I come from a family of hunters. It's our job to deal with situations that an ordinary person...”

“Job stress?” Micah question in an unimpressed.

“You know that bloodlust you felt?” Chris questions him, ignoring the jab. Micah starts looking worried, "Oh, I've seen that look before. When I was your age, I saw someone lose control and slaughter an innocent.” He shares, “And I did nothing.”

Micah crosses his arm in defense, "I'm not that werewolf.”

“No, it wasn't a werewolf.” Chris tells him, making Micah furrow his brow at him, “It was a hunter. And she made excuses.” He explains, “Made a very convincing case that lethal force was necessary. But it wasn't.” Chris starts to have a look of remembrance as his voice turns into the sound of regret, “And if I had done something that night, then maybe my sister wouldn't be the monster that she is today.”

“Kate.”

Chris sighs at the name, “ _Animals_ lose control.” He looks to Micah, “You're not just an animal, you're also a _human_.” He reminds the werecoyote, “You stay that way by getting involved.”

The sound of one of Argent's sonic spike screeches in the distance causing the discussion between Chris and Micah to be cut short. When they arrive at the bunker, they see that Nathan has the device in his hand.

Slightly irritated as it, Micah snatches the device from Nathan and breaks into it two with both of his hands. Nathan gives him a mild concern look that turns into mild offense, "What are you doing here?” He questions him suspiciously, thinking about the last time he had encountered Micah.

_Nathan and Micah are in Micah’s bed, they are both out of breath as Nathan lays on his back clearly pleased with himself while Micah lays on his side appearing to be the exact opposite of Nathan’s reaction, “That was, uh...” Micah starts to comment._

_“Wow!” Nathan claims, interrupting him and rolls onto his side, spooning Micah from behind. While he snuggles his face into Micah’s neck, Micah makes a face of discomfort. He stays that way with Nathan until he forces them to switch positions, making Nathan be the smaller spoon._

_This not only surprises Nathan but makes him uncomfortable in the new position, "I'm kind of not used to sleeping like this..." Nathan starts to tell him, but Micah shushes him appearing to be content with their state._

_Nathan tries to relax, but something near Micah's bed catches his attention. With a slight adjustment, he sees_ _a gym bag with manacles and chains. He eyes widen at the realization, “Are those chains?”_

_Micah pulls him closer, “Shhh.” He says with assurance, eyes closed. “It’s nothing.” Needlessly to say Nathan didn’t sleep well that night._

_“_ I asked him to come.” Chris answers, “And I asked you not to touch anything else.”

Nathan scoffs at the older man, “Look, how much longer do we have to be down here?”

“As long as it takes," Micah tells him.

But Nathan decides to not take Micah’s word for it. Instead, he tries to move for the door, but stops when he sees that Chris cocks his gun, “Okay, I'll stay.” He relents, backing back.

Micah gives Chris a look of disapproval, "You've shot enough people for one day.”

* * *

Hayden finds Gwen in the locker room, “I'm not waiting in a bunker to get taken,” Gwen says. 

Hayden doesn’t try to fight her, “You have no idea what you're up against.” She expresses, taking a seat on the bench, “Last night, it took all of us to stop one of them. If you go out there, they'll take you too.”

“They'll find me wherever I am.” Gwen points out, “Just like Phoebe.”

Hayden makes a sympathetic face, “I'm sorry we couldn't protect her.” She tells her, “But we can protect you.”

“Don't worry.” Gwen states, “When it happens, you won't remember me.”

“It doesn't have to happen," Hayden argues, but she sees that unlike everyone, Gwen is the only one remains unafraid at the Ghost Riders taking her. “You _want_ them to take you.”

* * *

Scott, Corey, Mason, and Liam head for the locker room, “What's the plan?”

“Convince Okafur, Steinbach, and Wallace that playing tonight is a bad idea,” Scott tells them. A thought strikes him as he turns to Mason, “You've read everything there is to know on the Ghost Riders.”

“Yeah.”

“And you're the only one of us who's figured anything out,” Scott tells him. “Have you come across anything that could stop them?”

“Not yet,” Mason admits, “But I can try.”

“Do that.”

Mason is suddenly feeling pressure, “I can do this.” He tells himself as he splits away from the others, “I can do this.”

While Mason tries to psych himself up, Scott, Liam, and Corey continue towards the locker room, only to find it almost empty. Looking around they can realize that most of the players are already on the field.

They attempt to leave but a voice starts yelling at them, “You're late, McCall!” Coach Finstock says obviously frustrated. He looks at the trio of boys still in their school clothing, “Why aren't you people dressed?” He doesn’t even give them a chance to answer, “Get your asses moving.” Scott, Liam, and Corey spread out, “Everyone on the field!” Coach yells one more time before exiting to the field.

“We'll never get them back into the bunker now," Corey tells Scott and Liam.

“Get dressed.” Scott tells him, “Because there's only one way to keep them safe.”

“Play the game,” Liam finishes. 

* * *

In Natalie’s office, Landon and Derek are searching old school records for information on Claudia. The only thing they can find is her basic information. Landon closes his eyes in frustration while Derek makes a defeated sigh. 

Natalie Martin comes in appearing to be angry and shuts the door, “Were you tearing Claudia Stilinski's wallpaper off her wall?” She asks her son angrily.

“No.” Natalie gives him a look that causes Landon to cave, “Yes.”

“She's worried about your mental health,” Natalie informs before turning to Derek, “I thought you were going to be _helping_ him not encouraging him.”

“I saw someone in the hallway,” Landon tells her coming to Derek’s defense. “Someone Mrs. Stilinski didn't see.”

“Well, if Claudia is not seeing ghosts, maybe it's because she's not a Reaper.” Natalie reminds him, but she notices that he is wearing a somber expression. "Who was it?"

“Aiden,” Landon answers. “I think he was trying to help me find something Stiles left behind.”

Natalie throws Derek an inquiring expression, "A relic.”

She turns back to her son, “Did you?”

“No.” Landon admits, “Derek pulled us out of there before I could find anything.”

Natalie makes a slight chuckle, “Hopefully to prevent from having another incident with the police.”

“That wasn’t it,” Derek tells her. “She keeps appearing out of nowhere before I can even sense her. I don’t know what it is, but I do know that I don’t like it.”

Natalie gives him a look of skepticism, “I've known Claudia since high school.” She explains to them, “I trust her." From the look on Landon and Derek's face, she sees they feel the exact opposite, "Do you know what a confirmation bias is?”

“The tendency to interpret information in a way that confirms an existing preconception,” Landon recited automatically.

“Yes.” Natalie agrees, “It's a biased perspective.” She looks to Derek as well, “You're looking for proof to support what you _already_ believe is true." She exchanges a glance between the Reaper and the Werewolf, “Because you want it to be true.”

Landon doesn't back down, "Stiles is real.” He shares a silent exchange with Derek, “We know it.”

Natalie sees that she has hit a brick wall with the two, “But do you believe there's a possibility he's not?” Derek and Landon give a head shake, “Okay.” She tells him, taking a seat in one of her chairs, “Tell me everything you know." This comes as a surprise to Derek and Landon since Natalie is known for trying to keep out of the supernatural chaos, “I'll be your unbiased perspective.”

* * *

Finally dressed in heading to field Scott makes a plan, “I'll take Steinbach and Wallace.” Scott tells him, points to Liam, “You take Gwen.” He directs Corey next, “You're on Okafur.”

While Corey is all for the plan he still one question, “What if I see Ghost Riders?”

“Yell.” Scott advises him, “Then get ready to fight.”

Once the whistle is blown to start the game, Corey, Scott, and Liam keep getting in the way and messing with other players. This makes it easy for the other, the Bulldogs, to keep scoring on them.

In the stands, Lori and Sydney, trying to cringe at the obvious disorganized them, watch the game from the stands just above Mason.

Down the bunker, Jayden, the student who questioned both Hayden and Liam, starts freaking out, “How do you know that they can't get in and shoot all of us?” She questions Micah and Argent, but she doesn’t bother to hear their answer, “I'll never graduate. I'll never do anything.”

“This is it!” Micah says, getting up from a spot on the floor, “Give me the stun gun.”

Chris remains neutral, “Can you think of a better, less-seizure inducing way?”

“Don't any of you get it?” Jayden questions her peers, “We are never leaving this place.”

“Jayden," Micah calls out to her, causing Jayden to jump. He can see that she is visibly shaking and places an awkward hand on her shoulder for comfort, “It's okay.” He tells her, “Before they get in here, they got to go through us.”

This seems to stop Jayden but shaking, but doesn’t completely resolved her doubts, “What if that's not enough?”

“No one is getting through that door," Micah tells her firmly and gives the other students the same protective stare. That's when he sees that someone is missing, "Nathan" He growls lowly to himself.

* * *

Back in the game, Mason sees two players jump towards each other. For some reason, it reminds him of the painting of the Hellhound and The Beast in the Dread Doctors lair.

_"On your knees," Parrish shouts at The Rider._

_The two remain at a standstill until the winds wind begins to pick up around them and the Rider fades in a swirl of leaves._

An idea begins to form.

Back on the field, the game continues to go badly and the players begin to fight each other. Scott, Liam, and Corey notice the change in the atmosphere as two of the Bulldog players go after one another.

Corey questions, “What's gotten into everyone?”

His answer comes in the form of lightning and sudden wind, “What if it's the Wild Hunt?” Liam states, “What if it's affecting everyone?”

Mason has taken Hayden inside the school, “It’s Parrish.” Mason tells her, “He's the reason the Ghost Rider left the party.” He reminds her, “Call on your sister. Tell her we need to meet Parrish at the school right now.”

“What about Gwen?” She questions, “What about the other players? We have to keep them safe.”

“Parrish could keep everyone safe.”

Outside the storm has come and the rain begins to fall. The sky is filled with lightning and the air surrounding the field is filled with horses neighing. Off the field and in the distance Corey sees three Riders heading for the field, "They're here.” Corey mutters to himself visibly terrified, “Liam!”

Liam runs to his side, “I see 'em!”

Lightning crash through the sky and the Ghost Riders start charging towards the field.

* * *

Micah and Chris have left the bunker in search for Nathan, “What happens if he gets out?” Micah questions the hunter.

“He'll break the seal.”

* * *

Outside on the field, players are emptying in the field with haste as Coach appears to be outraged, “Oh, come on, ref!” He shouts to the official, “This is barely a thunderstorm!”

Scott, Liam, and Corey circle around the marked players on the field, “Okay. We've got all three, right?” Scott questions the two.

“Scott, there were four,” Liam tells him.

The sound of horse neighing catches their attention. Finding the source coming from down the field, they see a rider have one the students dragging him behind his horses until he disappears.

* * *

Mason and Hayden meet up with Parrish inside the school, “Why did you call me?” Parrish questions the two of them.

“The Ghost Riders are afraid of you,” Mason answers with quickly.

This confuses the deputy, “What? How do you know?”

“You're the reason he left Gwen,” Hayden reminds him. “You can stop them.”

“We need you,” Mason urges him. “The other you.”

Down from the other end of the hall, the double doors open. Hayden, Mason, and Parrish turn to see a woman running after if something is after her. She doesn’t even notice them as she turns a corner and disappears.

Neither of them dare move as the doors get opened by a gust of wind. Leaves fill in the hallway just as lightning flashes and a Ghost Rider appears.

It moves slowly into the school but doesn't seem to go after the woman. Instead, it focuses on Mason, Hayden, and Parrish.

Without a word, Parrish instantly lets his eyes go orange and his body starts to flame up. He doesn’t get far when the Ghost Ride, this time, holds up and gun and starts shooting.

Back outside, people in the crowd are starting to see the riders and start running away. Scott, Liam, and Corey remain circled up with the remaining players, but unknowing are quickly surrounded.

In the chaotic crowd, the spectators that flee the game are caught by the riders from behind the buses. One, in particular, the referee who canceled the match, runs into a Rider that fires a single shot and disappears in a puff of green smoke.

Back on the field, one of the marked players is shot and disappears. Seeing the disappearance of the player, somehow causes Scott to realize the Riders when he's not holding onto Corey. He easily deduces that it means he is now marked as well.

A rider takes aim at Gwen, but Liam lets out a roar as he tackles him and tries to knock him off his horse. The two tussle for a second, before the Rider, overpowers Liam and throws him and ends up shooting another player. This freaks out the last marked player that isn't Gwen and he takes off running.

“We can’t stop them,” Liam realizes.

But despite his beta’s statement, Scott flashes his red eyes and growls at the riders, “Protect Gwen.”

* * *

Micah and Chris are still running through the tunnels with Micah still following Nathan’s scent as best he can, but at some point, the werecoyote gets frustrated and suddenly stopping them when they reach a fork.

Micah makes a low growl at the difficulty, “You were good back there with Jayden.” Chris comments, hoping that it would ease some of the frustration.

Micah is slightly surprised at the praise, “Thanks.” Micah comments focusing on the two options, “I still want to kill Nathan.”

“At this point, so do I,” Argent agrees, gripping his gun tighter, “Which way?”

Micah takes one more sniff of the two options, before pointing to the one of the left, "This way." He answers with confidence, taking off with Chris right behind him.

* * *

After everything that Derek and Landon had shared with her, Natalie feels there is one way to prove once and for all on rather or not Stiles could exist. Which is why she takes them to the one person who could provide the proof they needed. 

“You want what?” Melissa questions dumbfounded at Landon, before throwing a look of concern at Natalie, “ _You_ want what?” If anything, she seems more surprised at the fact that Natalie is involved with the whole idea.

“Claudia’s medical records,” Natalie repeats with a straight face.

Melissa gives them an alarmed face, “Just for a minute.” Derek assures her, “We know it’s a lot to ask.”

“It’s up there,” She agrees with him easily, “It’s _way_ up there.”

“Trust me, if I thought there was another way I definitely would do it but…” Natalie shakes her as if she is at a loss. “There are lives at stake.”

Melissa gives them each a quizzical expression, “Letting the three of you look through private medical records is completely and utterly against hospital regulations.” She tells them plain with a straight face, causing Derek and Landon to be dejected. However, Melissa leans over and drops her voice to a whisper, “So, we better make it quick.”

* * *

Micah leads Chris down another tunnel before he suddenly slows down and stares looking around them confused, “You lost it?”

“No,” Micah answers with uncertainty. “I don't know.” He goes back and forth into the tunnel, “Maybe.” He admits, furrowing his brow, “It's like he was right here.”

“But no Nathan.”

Micah takes another sniff to the air, “He's still here,” Micah tells him. “I know it.”

He examines the tunnel when he sees a drain on the wall. Something about it draws Micah closer to it. He places his hands against the wall and leans on it.

On another side of the tunnel, Nathan is leaning against the wall as well trying to catch his breath.

“Nathan,” Micah calls out to him, causing Nathan to jump away from the wall. He realizes that Micah isn’t in the same tunnel as him, but has called out to him through the drain, “I know you're there.”

“How?”

Neither Chris nor Micah answers his question, "Stay put.” Chris orders him, “We're coming to get you.”

Nathan back away from the drain, “No, you're not." He tells them before he takes off running again.

On the other side, Micah makes an indignant sound, “He's moving.” He tells Chris, “You need to stop running.” Micah yells, “You're gonna lead them right to us!” However, Micah can hear that Nathan isn’t going to stop.

It’s when Nathan rounds a corner do Micah and Chris Nathan retreating figure, “Nathan!” Micah calls out to him, only for the lacrosse player to continue ignoring him. “Shoot him.”

“Did you listen to my story?” Chris questions him.

“Just clip him,” Micah corrects him. “You clipped me.”

“You healed.” Chris reminds him, “Come on. We're wasting time.”

Chris goes off chasing Nathan, while Micah shows completely annoyance that the entire situation before going after the escaped player.

* * *

The scene around Gwen is nothing but a blur. The wind is howling all around her. She can hear horses neighing, spurs clinking, and the sounds of growling filling her ears. She can feel Scott, Corey, and Liam trying to huddle her closer.

But in all the midst of the chaos around her, she spots a lone Ghost Rider not moving. Almost as if he is waiting for something.

Another Ghost Rider comes rushes at them, causing the huddle to break at the boys and Gwen try to avoid getting hit with its whip.

With the huddle broken, Gwen takes the chance and taunts at the unmoving Ghost Rider, “Come on!” She yells at him.

The Ghost Rider remains in its same spot but slowly holds up its shotgun and fires.

“No!” Scott cries out, just as the bullet hits Gwen causing her to disappear.

* * *

Chris and Micah manage to catch with up Nathan, who is on a ladder leading out of the tunnels, “Nathan! We can keep you safe!” Micah tries calling out to him.

Nathan remains stubborn and lifts the grate to the surface, “Bull.” He claims to them, “I'm out of here.”

With his final statement, the sound of lightning crackles all around them and Nathan is abruptly pulled to the surface in smoke, in the process loses his shoe.

Chris and Micah slowly back away from the exit as more lightning flash from the outside as multiple riders start jumping down into the tunnels.

Without hesitation, Micah lets out a growl and Chris opens fire.

* * *

In a packed-up room of the hospital, Landon, Derek, and Natalie peering over Melisa's shoulder as she types on a computer. She manages to pull up Claudia's medical file skimming it over, "Sorry, guys."  She tells them in an apologetic tone, “According to her medical records, Claudia never had children.”

On the screen, they can see that Melissa is correct, Natalie throws Landon an apologetic look, but it’s Derek who notices something else on the file, “Well she had…” He questions, pointing at a part of the file that is labeled conditions.

“Frontotemporal dementia,” Melissa reads off the screen with a confusion. “There must be a mistake.”

“How long ago?” Natalie questions just as confused as Melissa, “She seems to be fine now.”

"And I would've smelled if she was sick," Derek agrees.

“Ten years?” Melissa reads with more amazement, “I’m surprised she’s still alive, honestly. It’s a miracle.”

* * *

Scott is standing in an empty bunker on his phone, “Everyone from the bunker has been taken.”

He tells Hayden, Mason, Corey, and Liam on the other, “Everyone?” Liam questions with some defeat, “How?”

“It doesn't matter how.” Scott tells him, “Micah is at the hospital. Argent's been hurt.” He shares with them, “My mom's with them.”

Liam starts feeling he is to blame, “Scott. Tonight...”

“No.” Scott interrupts hi, “Hey, it's not your fault. It's mine. We should have done both. Defend the bunker and use a lightning rod. It would've given us a better chance.”

This doesn’t lift Liam’s spirits as he hangs up the phone, “You okay?” Hayden wonders with concern.

“No.” He leaves them out in the field and heads to the locker room, only to be ambushed.

“There he is. Look at that.” Finstock praises him, “The humility. The grace. Sure, that wasn't lacrosse we played out there tonight.” He tells the few students and audience members in the locker room, “That was la-crap!” He points at Liam, “But you... You stayed on the field while the rest of these losers ran inside.”

Liam doesn’t take the praise, “Coach, we lost.” Liam states in a lost tone, “We lost everything.”

Coach think Liam is talking about the game, “Listen to the despair.” He retaliates with a bit too much enthusiasm, “The rage simmering underneath it.” He turns back to his small crowd, “See that, people?” He directs to the group, “He still thinks he can win. That's why next time he will win." He tells the group, "Because he will find a way. Now, show your new captain some love, you pukes!”

At the impromptu announcement, Liam mood slightly changes as the crowd in front of him clap half-heartedly. This isn't energy that Coach wants, “I said, "Show him some love!"

The clapping gets grows louder and the crowd starts chanting his name. This changes Liam’s defended body language ass he straightens his back and with a look of resolve on his face.

* * *

Landon, Scott, Micah, and Derek watch as Argent is wheeled through the halls at Beacon Hills Hospital. He is clearly injured, but at the most is also unconscious, “Is he okay?" Landon questions, even though from Argent's appearance, he is anything but.

Melissa sighs tiredly, “He has blunt force trauma to his temporal bone, three broken ribs,” She informs the group, “And multiple surface lacerations which seem to be from whip marks? What he needs is a lot of rest.” She leaves the teens and Derek alone as she helps the hospital staff set up Argent’s room.

Landon takes a distressed glance in the room, seeing the unconscious Argent, before turning to Micah and Scott, “What happened?”

“The Ghost Riders took everyone,” Scott shares with a heavy tone. “We barely slowed them down.”

“Tell us you found something,” Micah practically begs.

He and Derek exchange hesitant glances at each other, “Claudia never had children.” Derek shares, breaking the silence, “So, Stiles can't be her child.”

“What about a relic?” Micah questions, but immediately notices Landon doesn’t exactly answer the question as quickly as he should’ve, “There never was a Stiles, was there?”

“It doesn't even sound like a real name,” Scott says with defeat.

“We have to keep looking.” Landon says, seeing that both Scott and Micah are starting to give up the search of finding Stiles, “Check the school records again. Or call Scott's dad...”

“We're fighting the wrong battle,” Scott interrupts him. “We're trying to bring Stiles back. The Ghost Riders came back. We still have no way of stopping them.”

“And whatever they are, they're real,” Micah points out to the Reaper and older Werewolf. “We can't keep chasing someone who isn't.”

Derek and Landon remain silent at Scott and Micah's surrender on the search. Without a word, the Werecoyote and True Alpha go into Argent's room after it is cleared by the hospital staff. At that time, Chris wakes up and takes a hold of Melissa’s hand.

* * *

Liam sits in the locker room re-stringing his lacrosse stick when he hears Hayden and Mason calling out for him. He looks up and sees the worried looks of Hayden, Mason, and Corey, “What are you still doin' here?” Mason questions him, “Everyone's gone. Literally.”

"And we should go too," Hayden advises him. "Do you want a ride?"

Instead of answering the question, Liam says something else, “I want to catch one.” He decides, getting up from the bench.

This statement causes some confusion among the others, “What do you wanna catch?” Mason questions, carefully, “One of the Ghost Riders?”

"Yeah." Liam answers with a head nod, "Go home." He walks past them and out into the parking lot. He believes he has persuaded them to leave him alone, but instead, he turns around when he hears several feet following him. He stops and looks behind him seeing Mason, Corey, and Hayden shamelessly following him.

“We're not going.” Mason tells his best friend, “We're not leaving you.”

"Somebody just made team captain, right?" Corey reminds him. It is almost as if he is implying that Liam is a leader to them.

Liam can’t help the proud smile form on his face, “Yeah. Guess I did.”

“Then what do we do?” Hayden questions him with a proud smile of her own.

Liam looks between the three of them with a calculating expression, “We catch a Ghost Rider.”

* * *

Sometime later, Derek and Landon stand in the middle of the now empty lacrosse field in a tense silence.

“I should’ve been here,” Derek says with a soft tone. “If I was here then none of the players would’ve gotten taken and Argent wouldn’t be laying in some hospital bed.” It is apparent that seeing the former hunter injured has upset Derek in a way.  

“There’s enough blame to go around,” Landon tells him, feeling just as guilty as Derek. “Don’t just hog it all for yourself.” A silence falls over them, “You still believe me?” Landon questions him with some admiration in his voice, breaking the silence between them. When Derek doesn’t answer him, Landon can’t help but feel that maybe even Derek is ready to doubt him as well, “Probably not anymore.” He says and starts to lead them off the field.

Another silence falls between them, “The past couple of nights I have been having dreams that feel more like memories.” Derek shares, breaking the silence, "In one of them I'm at the bottom of a pool completely paralyzed, but someone grabs me and holds me above the water." Landon remains silent, “In another, it’s just after Boyd died, I feel this hand on my shoulder almost as if it was trying to provide comfort.”

Derek senses that what he is sharing does nothing in helping Landon with his mood. He stops them in the middle of the parking lot by placing a hand on Landon’s shoulder and removes it when he has his attention, "There are countless dreams where that same someone has always been there for me. It makes me feel something I haven't felt in a long." He confesses, "But they weren't just there for me." Derek reveals, "They were there for you and everyone else too." He explains, "I believe you." He tells the Reaper without hesitation, "After everything that we have been through, I believe you."

Landon doesn’t hide the relief on his face before it turns into a frown, “Stiles didn’t leave a relic,” Landon reminds him softly.  

Derek takes a hold of Landon's hand giving it a tight squeeze, "Just us."

The Reaper and the Werewolf continue walking through the parking lot passing a blue jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME ON TNH: THE WILD HUNT
> 
> Peter looks down at the other tunnel waiting on the other end, “I'm goin' through the portal.”   
> He starts to take off, but Stiles grabs him by his arm, “Now I’m saving your life.” She comments to him, “No one gets through the portal, you said that yourself.”   
> There is a look of slight amusement on his face, “No human can.” Peter quirks at her, “But I'm better than human, remember? I’ll heal.” He reminds her.  
> Stiles stares at him silently, before he is surprised that she jumps into his arms. When she does, Peter gets a warming sensation, but mistakes it for something else, “Stiles, let's not have a moment.” But Stiles doesn’t let him go.  
> “If you survive, you have to find my friends for me, okay?” She tells him, gripping him tighter. Her eyes are glowing white, “You have to tell them about me.” Her voice drops in a whisper, “'Cause they're not gonna remember me, so you have to tell them that I'm here.”


	5. Radio Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know which memories you want Scott, Landon, and Derek to have for Memory Found!

Stiles Stilinski sits with dozens of other people in what appears to be a rundown building. There is some music playing, but the people surrounding her seem to be silent. She fidgets in her spot, observing her surroundings, causing her to feel something in her pocket. She reaches down and pulls her the keys to her Jeep.

She continues looking around and sees a board with Beacon Hills and other towns names on it. She even realizes that the people surrounding aren’t moving.

“Excuse me.” She whispers next to a woman in a lab coat, “Do you know where we are?”

“We're at the train station,” The doctor answers in an obvious tone.

“Right,” Stiles agrees, seeing how dumb the question is. “Which train station exactly?”

“Train station number 137.”

She looks at the keys in hand, furrowing her burrow. The question in mind was why exactly would she have the Jeep's key if she is waiting at a train station, "Did you see me come in?" She questions, bothering the doctor once more.

“No.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Maybe an hour?” The doctor guesses.

"We got here at the same time," A businessman across from them, reading the newspaper, answers. "It's been at least six hours."

“Six hours?” Stiles inquiries.

While Stiles, doesn't remember her destination exactly, she knows that she wouldn’t be wasting time in waiting a station for six hours. "Where are you goin'?” She questions the doctor.

“Uh, uh...” The doctor starts to search her person, but can’t find what she needs, “I had a ticket with me somewhere.”

“Um..." Stiles comments, seeing an issue as to why she may be having a hard time in finding it, “You always travel in your work clothes?”

“I must have been in a rush,” She guesses.

“Do you know if anyone works here?” Stiles questions, only the doctor just shrugs her shoulders in answer.

Stiles gets up and walks to the ticket booth. The sign says, "Back in 5 Minutes".

However, she touches the dust on the counter is thick. Stiles turns back to the waiting area ready to question aloud if anyone works at the station when a voice comes over the intercom, "The following stops have been canceled:” The voice announces, “Hollatine, Baddon, Bay Burry, Deer Ridge, Red Oak, Trenton, Anderson, King Springs."

Almost simultaneously, all the people get from their seats and start to head for the tunnel marked “To Trains.”

Stiles follows suit, “Excuse me, do you know what train this is?” She tries questioning a few people, getting no response. “Does anyone know where this train's going?” She repeats the questions repeatedly, but end up with the same results.

It’s not until the wind sweeps through the tunnel, bringing with it rustling leaves and the sound of the horses causes the people in the waiting area to panic and immediately take refuge behind the rows of pews.

Stiles remains where she is as the Riders enter. Some come in whipping and knocking people out the way as one pushes a tied man onto the floor. Once, he hits the floor the bonds on his hands and legs disappear in a puff of green smoke.

The Riders continue tearing through the station, knocking people down as they continue to ride. One seems to take a sudden in Stiles and begins riding in her direction. 

Stiles instinctively moves back away, not turning her back on the Rider. However, she isn’t just fast enough to evade. It’s almost a close call when the Rider nears her, does somebody grab her by the shoulders and shoves her up against a column.

Stiles watches as the Rider continues in the other direction, but turns to face her rescuer, “It had to be you.” Peter Hale says with disdain. 

* * *

The riders return through the tunnel and everyone in the station, except Stiles, immediately returns to their seats.

“Peter?” Stiles questions, grabbing the older werewolf the shoulder, “Peter, what are you doing here?” She questions, grabbing his attention, “How are you here?”

“What do you mean how am I here?” He demands in a condescending tone, “I'm here.” He points to her, “You are here.” He then indicates around the entire room, “We are all here.” He gives a pointed look, “Now, get the hell away from me, Stiles.”

He walks away from Stiles and takes a seat. Stiles looks around and sees that everyone is also returning to their docile states. She rushes over to Peter, who is easily doing the same. “Peter,” She calls out to him, but it is almost as if the werewolf doesn’t hear her. “Peter,” She tries again, this time snapping her fingers in his face. This prompts an annoyed Peter, “What are you doing?” She questions him.

“I'm waiting for my train,” Peter answers in an obvious tone just as the doctor did.

“Okay, did you not just see that?” Stiles counters with another question.

“See what?” Peter asks in a tone of annoyance.

“The horses,” She tells him as if she is talking to a toddler. “The hogtied businessmen with the magically dissolving ropes?”

Peter looks around them, clearly having no idea what she is talking about.

“I'm sorry,” Stiles apologizes with loud and heavy sarcasm, “Did anyone just see that?” She demands to the question station. No one gives her an answer.

“Do you mind?” Peter questions from his seat, “You're blocking the board.” He informs her, “I'd like a little warning before my train arrives.”

The board is now a list of arrivals and departures. The towns of Beacon Hills, Bodie, Boneville, Pripyat, Bannack, Skido, Canaan, Garnet, Harappa, and Red Bird are listed under the heading Arrivals. With each listed as "arrived" except Beacon Hills which is listed as "on time."

"Okay," Stiles breathes evenly, turning away from the board. “So, you're waiting for a train." She eyes him delicately, “How did you get here?”

"Pretty sure I took a cab," Peter remarks in a minor tone.

Stiles leans down to his level, looking him dead in the eye, “Last time I saw you." She tells him in a cool tone, “You were being locked away in Eichen House.

At the mentioning of the so-called medical facility, Peter has a flash of a memory;

_Peter wakes woozy from the yellow wolfsbanes in a Plexiglas cell in Eichen House, "You actually think this is gonna hold me?" He roars aloud, banging on the glass without an effect. "You think you can shoot me up with wolfsbane, make me docile and weak," This time Peter smashes his fist into the glass, but it too was useless. "And I won't find a way out?"_

_In response to Peter's challenge, a new voice fills the very room he is in, "It's not just the wolfsbane." Peter's cellmate informs him, "It's the mountain ash wood framework of the cells. It's all around us."_

_"Who the hell are you?" Peter questions in an unfriendly tone._

_"I could tell you." The cellmate answers him, "But it's easier if I just... show you." Peter's cellmate then steps into the lighting and Peter sees Dr. Valack that he was sporting a bandage on his head._

_Wordlessly, the man removes bandage that has been wrapped around his head and opens his "third eye"._

_Peter throws himself onto the clear wall the cell and starts scream that echoes through the closed unit._

“I was in Eichen,” Peter agrees, looking back up to Stiles. “Thanks to you.”

“Memory's good,” Stiles comments with a head tilt. “Can you remember how you, uh, got out?” She questions slowly, “They discharge you?”

“No, the power went out.” He tells her, “And I ran like hell.”

“That's it?” She challenges him not buying his story. “You just ran?”

“Yes, that's it,” He snaps. “I _literally_ just ran away from the insane asylum that was holding me hostage!” He tells her, just before he starts to remember his stay in Eichen.

_Peter is carving the Spiral pattern signifying revenge on the floor of his cell. The power suddenly goes out and the alarms start blaring. He looks up to see his cell door slide open. At first, he is wary but after seeing no one coming to the door he carefully steps out of his._

_He continues to be alert as one of the gate doors open. He checks the other side of the hall and no one comes. He then walks through the gate in a casual manner. But when he does a guard gets thrown close to him. The fallen guard recovers quickly, ignoring Peter, and heads back into the direction that he was thrown from._

_Eyeing the guard's action, Peter sees multiple Eichen guards take on the supernatural creatures of the closed unit. He witnesses one get a punch in the face by a guard and another guard gets a slam to the wall. Peter walks down the hall is ignored by the guard. However, his luck changes when one of the guards notices him after taking another supernatural._

_“Hale! Get back in your cell!” The Guard demands. Peter doesn’t move. “I'm not gonna repeat myself.”_

_The Guard attempts to swing his baton at Peter, but Peter easily grabs the armed arm and slams the guard into the wall, “No. You're not.” Peter replies casually as he continues on. It’s is when he walks through the second gate, does he look back and realize that is he able to walk through._

_He doesn’t waste another second to get out the building._

_Sometime later, as he is trying to get into his car, Peter hears thunder and sees a flash of white light surrounding him. He examines the sky as green lightning breaks through the storm clouds. It's not until he hears a horse neighing does he see a Ghost Rider cover in green lightning in front of him._

_In sensing, someone is behind him, Peter turns around fangs out and eyes glowing to another Ghost Rider, but the rider instantly shoots him and Peter disappears in green smoke._

Peter remains stone-faced at the memory. He gets up and looks at the boards surrounding them, “How long have I been here?” He questions Stiles, who now is sitting down.

“The lockdown was three months ago,” Stiles answers in a dead tone.

“I've been missing for three months,” Peter repeats in an offended tone. “And no one came for me?”

“Well, you bit Scott, used Landon resurrect yourself, you were kind of okay with the Alpha Pack and helpful with me being possessed, but you sided with Kate so…” She trails off, earning herself an unamused Peter for her listing all his wrongdoings. “That's what the Ghost Riders do,” She tells him. “They erase you.”

“Ghost Riders?” Peter questions in a sharp tone, “Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt?”

“Yeah, you know what I'm talking about?”

Peter sighs taking a seat across from her, “Of course, I know what you're talking about.” He answers with a drained tone, “They ride the lightning. They are an _unstoppable_ force of nature.” He gazes at Stiles with intensity, “But, I promise you, they don't make pit-stops in train stations.” He looks around and sees an elderly woman, staring back at him with seductive eyes, “I've escaped one prison only to land in another one.” He mutters, “And this looks like the underground lair of a depressed bureaucrat.”

While Peter sits possibly to ready to sulk about their situation, Stiles stands up and walks to him hands out, “Come on, I’m getting us outta here.”

However, Peter looks at her hand with a question of uncertainty, “Not sure how me holding your hand is going to get us out.”

“I can teleport, remember?” She quirks at him, “So how about you stop sulking and take it.” Peter gives it an unwilling gaze, before ultimately taking it. But, nothing seems to happen, “Huh?” Stiles notes, seeing that they are still in the station, “Why didn’t that work?”

“If this is the Wild Hunt, there is no escape,” Peter tells her in a bored tone. “You and I are doomed to ride the storm forever.”

“Yeah, we're not in the storm, we're in a train station.” She argues with him, indicating at their surrounding area, “But we can get out of a train station.”

“We can't get out of here, Stiles.” Peter argues in a calm tone, “Because this place isn't _real_.”

She stares at him as if he lost his mind, “What are you talking about?”

“Beacon Hills doesn't have a train station.”

"That may be," Stiles tells him as she examines the area once more and sees some double doors with a lock on the handle. "But that's not going to stop me from trying to get out of here."

Peter watches her movements and sees her heading for the doors, only to get stopped by the locked chains. He is slightly amused at the fact that she tries to break off the chains by shaking them in an urgent pace.

Peter walks to stand beside her, but doesn’t offer any help, “What are you doing?”

She throws him an annoyed look, “Little help, please?”

Peter gives a somewhat amused smirk but grabs the chains and yacks them down effortlessly. He doesn't fail to give her a look of judgment.

“Okay,” She says sassily just before walking through the doors.

But when Stiles goes through the doors, she walks through another that leads her right back into the waiting the area, “What the hell?”

Peter hears her voice notices the strange occurrence as well. Stiles walks back towards him as the two of them are just as confused as in how exactly did Stiles end up back in the same place. Saying nothing, Stiles goes through the doors again.

Peter watches Stiles go through the doors, but hears the same doors Stiles came in open again. Stiles walks in his direction once again and heads for the same doors again and again, “No, no, no, keep going.” Peter tells her.

Stiles stops her stride, “I don't see you comin' up with anything.”

“Stiles,” Peter’s voice suddenly drops into a whisper. “Left shoulder, against the pillar.” He tells her, “Don't look.” However, Stiles does the exact opposite, “I said don't look.” Stiles looks back at Peter, “He's watching us.”

Stiles looks at a young man with curly hair observing them, “Yeah, so?”

“So...” Peter says, trying hard to possibly not be annoyed. “Every person in this station is either comatose or catatonic,” He reminds her. “He seems very interested in keeping an eye on us.”

Letting out a sigh, Stiles begins walking over the staring man at the pillar. Seeing that he has been caught the man tries to make a run for it, “Hey!” Stiles calls out to him.

Just as he makes his way around the pillar, the man is blocked by Peter who is waiting for him on the other side, “Why are you watching us?” Peter demands to know.

The man tries to take a step back, only to find that Stiles is behind him. “You tried the doors,” He comments with a chuckle. “Nobody ever tries the doors.”

“Sounds like you have,” Stiles says in a serious tone.

“The ones that I could open,” The man states in defense. “I've tried everything else.”

“Not everything.” Peter points out, “You're still here.”

“It seems like you got a plan of some sort.” Stiles reasons, “So why don't you tell us about it?”

The man switches between Stiles and Peter, “I can tell you.” He offers finally, “Doesn't mean you can do it.”

Stiles lets out a confident chuckle, "Oh, we, we can do it." She tells him with a full smile, crossing her arms. Peter throws her a look, “He can.” She corrects herself casually, tilting her head towards Peter.

“Well, it's right in front of your face,” The man answers easily, turning his head towards the tunnel that the Ghost Riders had entered through. “You didn't see it, did you?” He questions them.

“I saw it,” Stiles answers.

An expression of amusement and judgment is shown on the man's face, "Then why'd you waste so much time running through the doors?” He doesn’t wait for Stiles to give him an answer, “I'll tell you why. Because it's all part of the illusion." He stares at her point-blank, “You're afraid.” He tells her, before switching his attention to Peter, “And they want you to be afraid.”

“I'm not afraid,” Peter counters in a rough tone as he heads for the tunnel himself.

Stiles and the man follow until they reached the entrance of the tunnel. However, something causes Peter to stop and stare at the darkness in front of him.

“Can't do it, can you?” The man questions Peter in a victorious tone. He muses at Stiles, “He can't do it.”

“We really should kill him,” Peter tells Stiles.

This seems to wipe the amusement off the man's face and replaces it with a sense of alarm, "Or you can just walk through it," Stiles offers calmly.

Peter doesn't move. The sound of wind whistles around them and Peter start to breathing heavily, "Push me.” The command comes out nerved.

Stiles steps to his side, “What did you say?”

“Push me,” Peter says a bit stronger this time. Without hesitation, Stiles places a hand on Peter’s back and gives him a shove.

When she does, Peter stumbles through the dark with the sense of nervousness gone. The man walks through the tunnel, going into the dark as well, "Now you're gettin' it.” The man tells Peter.

“Stiles,” Peter calls out to her. “Stiles, let's go.”

Stiles doesn’t move from her spot in front of the tunnel. Peter turns to see that she is wrapping her arms around herself and hesitating. He walks back toward her, without a word, grabbing her by the arm and pulls her inside the tunnel.

* * *

In their AP Biology class, Scott and Landon are listening to Mrs. Finch give a lecture, “The corpus callosum is not only the largest white matter structure in the brain but also the bridge connecting all parts of the brain to each other. She explains while drawing a colorful image of the brain on the blackboard, “That ability for all parts of the brain to communicate, and to work together, help us make leaps in cognitive thinking.” She turns to the class and spots one student not paying attention, “Any questions, thoughts, insight, Landon?”

Landon has been distracted by a blue jeep, that is preparing to get towed, in the parking lot. He snaps his attention back to class, “I completely agree.”

Mrs. Finch knows better, “Is there something outside that's more fascinating than the structure of the human mind?”

“No.” He answers, trying to keep his attention on his teacher and not the vehicle, “I don't think so.” He can hear the mechanical whirring of the truck, “No.”

“Okay.” Mrs. Finch responses seemingly pleased and faces the board, “Good. Now, many people credit the corpus callosum, uh, for giving us a sense of intuition,” Landon goes back to looking at the jeep and slowly starts sliding out of his seat, “Gut instinct,” even we ourselves aren't aware...”

Mrs. Finch stops when she turns to see Landon is partially out his seat, “I'm sorry,” Landon says, now jumping out his seat. “I'll be right back.”

Landon is out the door before Mrs. Finch can call him back. She is about to let it go, but then she loses another student, “I'm just gonna check if he's okay." Scott offers, noticing Landon's odd behavior.

He rushes out the door leaving a slightly annoyed Finch. She focuses on her remaining students, “You guys know that classes aren't optional, right?”

* * *

Landon runs towards the tow truck driver, “Hey!” He pants, “Hey! You can't tow this Jeep.”

The tow truck driver begs to differ, “Paperwork says I can.” He even shows Landon the paperwork, “It's reported as abandoned.”

“And now it's not.”

The man isn’t easily persuaded, “Oh, this is your vehicle?”

Landon narrows his eyes at him, “Does it matter?”

The driver scoffs at the answer, “Sounds like a no.”

The driver continues hooking up the jeep when Scott comes running into the lot as well. He throws a ‘what’s going on’ gesture at Landon. Landon tilts his head towards the jeep, “It's mine.” Scott tells the driver, “Uh, my Jeep. I'll move it.” The man throws Scott a challenging look, “Once I get the keys. From my locker. After you leave.”

The driver sees right through the lie, “I'm sorry, once it's on the hook...”

Scott makes a dreaded sigh, “Please don't say, "you're on the hook."”

“Well, I can't now.”

“Look, there's gotta be something that we can do,” Scott begs him. “Sign something? Call someone?”

“Pay someone?” Landon questions knowingly.

The man gives him a smile, “Drop fee's a hundred and fifty.” He eyes both teens carefully, “Cash.”

“A hundred and fifty?" Scott questions him with absolute disbelief, "This thing isn't even worth that much.”

Landon turns to Scott, “How much you got?”

“How much have you got?” Scott questions back at him.

“Just give me your money,” Landon whispers at him.

Scott looks apprehensive but gives his cash to Landon who combines the money with his own. "All I have is $50.” He whispers to Landon handing over the money, “And when I say "all," I mean all.”

Wordlessly, Landon combines Scott’s cash with his own and the driver seems satisfied enough to unhook the truck and drive away, “You know I don't actually have the keys to this thing, right?” Scott questions him.

“But now we have a Jeep.”

* * *

Deeper into the darkened tunnel Peter, Stiles, and their guide, Trent, find another platform and an abandoned waiting area, “Congratulations,” Peter comments. “You found another part of the phantom train station."

They continue walking as tracks suddenly appear, but lead off into another darkened tunnel beyond, “Is this the way out?” Stiles questions in a minor shaken voice.

"If it was, we would be leaving," Peter quirks at her.

“You might want to stay off the tracks,” Trent advises them. “'Cause that's the way in and out.” He indicates at the other darkened tunnel. In the distance, Trent hears a roll of thunder as it echoes through the abandoned station, along with a horse neighing in the distance, “They're coming.”

He quickly moves up to the platform with Stiles and Peter following him. They hide just in time as the horses neighes are closer and louder. Behind a column, they watch the Ghost Riders seem to appear out of a tear in the middle of the darkness. The Riders continue to down the tunnel, the trio walked through, with another victim.

“That’s the way out?” Peter questions with an emotion of disbelief and a hoarse voice, facing Trent. “How in the hell are we supposed to do that?”

“We jump,” Trent says with conviction.

“Jump?” Stiles questions in the same manner as Peter, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

“On the back of the riders as they go through," Trent explains.

“Is that all?” Peter questions.

“I've been timing it,” Trent tells them, upon seeing their facial expressions. “Look, we can jump from here just before they go out.”

“I think you're confusing your pronouns," Peter corrects him. He pulls Stiles close to his side while saying, “We aren't going to do anything.” Stiles throws him a confused expression that goes ignored, “But you should absolutely give that a shot.”

Now it is Trent’s turn to look at the pair as if they have lost their minds, “Do you not wanna get out of here?”

“We want to get out alive, okay?” Stiles states calmly, "How do you know this works?" She inquires, “Seems like a lot could go wrong.”

“Look, I can't stay here,” Trent tells her. “I'm losing my mind in this place.”

“I think you have an excellent grasp of the situation.” Peter praises him, “I say go for it.”

Stiles looks at Peter with disbelief, but before she can say anything the sound of neighing echoes through the air, “They're coming back.”

While Trent moves on the edge of the platform, Peter moves him and Stiles behind another pillar. The Riders get closer, "No, we can't let him do this, right?” Stiles questions Peter.

“What if he's right?” Peter counters.

A bad feeling starts forming inside Stiles, "Hey, we'll figure something else out." She calls out to Trent, but there is a look of resolution already on his face. “Hey, look, there's gotta be another way out of this place." She begs, taking a step from behind the pillar.

“But there isn't.” Trent shares, “I've been looking for months.” The galloping of horses is now clearer and closer, “Are you comin' or not?”

“It's all you,” Peter tells him. Just as the three Riders enter through the abandoned area. Stiles tries to make a run toward Trent, only for Peter to grab her by her shirt and pull her back, “Let him try.”  

From their hidden place, Stiles and Peter watch as Trent jumps on the last Ghost Rider's horse, "Come on.” Stiles whispers, despite the feeling of dread that is overcoming her, “Come on.”

He rides up to the barrier, but unlike the Ghost Rider, Peter and Stiles watch Trent bounce off the barrier as he starts screaming. His body is covered in a green flash as his body starts to disintegrate. In a matter of seconds, Trent completely disappeared.

“Somehow, I don't think that went the way that he was hoping,” Peter says to Stiles, who seems like she is close to crying.

Stiles doesn't say a word as she jumps off the platform and unto the tracks, "Stiles, he's dead.” Peter calls out her as she walks along the tracks, “You see his face?” She stops at the tunnel where she can feel the howl of the wind, “Trust me, he's gone.”

Stiles shakes her head slowly, "You knew he'd die.” She accuses him in a soft tone.

“I didn't know.” Peter corrects her, but then he also corrects himself, “I mean, I assumed.”

“Yeah," Stiles responds in anger. “But you could have warned him.” She turns back to him and walks on the tracks to where Peter is standing.

“He was gonna do it anyway,” Peter argues, jumping onto the tracks. “Now, we know.”

“Know what?”

“That we're stuck,” Peter answers. “It's over. We are trapped because that was our only way out.”

Stiles looks back at the tunnel and back at Peter, “Or that's just what they want us to believe.”

“What?" Peter questions in a hushed tone of annoyance, clenching his hands, “What is it with you, teenagers?” He questions, clearly irritated. “You think that you're so special? You think the rules don't apply to you?” He demands to know while Stiles remains quiet. “Do you get it? We are dead and buried.”

Stiles doesn’t have the reflex when Peter suddenly takes her wallet. He opens it and starts throwing all the contents around, “Money? It's worthless.” Peter says, attempting to remove her optimism, “Driver's license? Credit cards?”

“Give me my damn wallet back,” Stiles tells him.

“It's all meaningless," Peter tells her but sees she's clenching onto something else. Despite, Stiles trying to fight free of Peter's grip, he pries her hands open and grabs, "Keys?”

“Give me my keys.”

Peter doesn't give the keys back. Instead, he throws them on the platform, "What, did you think you were gonna drive us out of here?” Peter questions her, “Is that what you thought?" He grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her against the platform, “Do you get it? We don't exist.”

For a moment, Stiles stares at him silently and Peter thinks that he has gotten through Stiles, "We are already forgotten."

“Somebody's gonna remember me,” Stiles tells him, unmoved. “Either Landon, or Derek, Scott, someone.” She pushes him back giving him her own look of determination, "They're gonna find me, all right? They'll come for me.” She tells him softly, “Who would ever come for you?”

Peter clicks his teeth at the question, “You give me a call when your high school sweethearts conjure up a plan to get out of here.”

* * *

Separating herself from Peter, Stiles returns to the main room and takes a seat next to an old woman. This seems to spark a reaction as the old woman turns her head and says, “I'm waiting for a train.”

This is a minor shock for Stiles, but ultimately she just goes with the flow, “Yeah, it's probably runnin' late.” Stiles offers to her.

“I'm going to see my grandchildren." The old woman tells her with a smile, “Who are you going to see?”

“Uh, no one,” Stiles answers sadly looking down and causing the old woman to raise a brow at her.

The sound of feedback catches Stiles’ attention as an announcer’s voice echoes through the station, “The following stops have been canceled, Hollatine, Batten, Bay Burry,” This sparks an idea for Stiles as she gets up and sees a speaker hanging on the walls.

As the announcer continues to list the canceled stops, Stiles follows the wiring of the speaker and finds an old radio room, “Intercom,” Peter’s voice says from behind her. Stiles turns to see him, leaning on a column, “Maybe a radio?” He offers with some minor hope.

But when Stiles and Peter go into the room and find it filled with unused equipment Peter’s attitude did a complete 180, “Your theory is ridiculous.”

Stiles sits at a chair, examining the equipment while Peter keeps throwing his negativity, “Magnetic disturbances and a few pixelated photos doesn't mean that you can use a ham radio to communicate across a supernatural barrier.” He rants, all the while Stiles notices that one of the wires is broken. “Ghost Riders can't be seen, heard, or remembered.” He continues, “You really think they're gonna leave a gadget around that you can use to call your friends?”

Almost to prove a point, Peter moves a random knob that causing a loud humming causing the both of them to cover their ears.

* * *

In Beacon Hills High School, Scott exits a classroom looking for the sound, only to find Micah standing in the hall, “There you are.”  

“You heard it too?” Micah nods his head, “Where's it coming from?”

Micah lifts his head towards one of the exits at the school, “This way.”

Outside, they find Landon standing in front the jeep, “It's coming from inside.” Landon tells them.

Scott and move to driver’s side of the Jeep. Inside, they see that the radio static is coming from the police band radio inside.

Scott attempts to open the door, but it appears to be locked, “Did somebody just lock the keys inside?” Micah questions.

“Break it,” A voice tells them. They look to the back of the jeep and see Derek.

* * *

Back in the radio room, radio static and high-pitched frequencies fill the room, “Take your time.” Peter tells Stiles, who is pushing buttons trying to the microphone to work, “No rush. Only thing at stake is any evidence of our existence...” Peter laments, “Soon to be lost... forever.”

“Okay, stop being dramatic cause it’s not helping,” Stiles tells him as she continues trying different types of knobs.

While Stiles is only able to hear the radio and the frequencies, Peter picks up the sound of a horse neighing in the distance. Without a word, Peter begins unplugging everything, ignoring Stiles sounds of protest.

Outside of the room, a Ghost Rider dismounts his horse. He stalks towards the door but stops almost as if he senses people are watching him. He turns his head back to the waiting area and sees that the people are indeed watching, but cower when they notice that he notices.

He ignores them, kicks the door open, and steps in the room with his gun drawn. He examines the room, but it appears to be empty.

Back in the waiting area, Peter and Stiles are hidden behind a column, “In case you're keeping count,” Peter whispers behind her back. “That's twice I've saved both your lives today.” 

* * *

Now inside the jeep, Derek and Landon are fiddling with the buttons inside the jeep. Scott and Micah are in the back. Scott is attempting to be helpful, Micah seems completely unimpressed by the whole thing.

The static of the radio goes out, “Why'd it stop?” Micah questions.

“It doesn't matter,” Landon tells him flipping the master switch up and down. “There has to be a reason.”

In the back, Scott takes a sniff and has a look of confusion on his face, “What?”

Micah notices the face, “You caught a scent?”

“Yeah.” Scott answers with certainty, “Uh... ours... mine, yours, all four of us.”

“Mine?” Micah says indignantly, “I've never been in this Jeep before.”

“Neither have I.”

“Yes, we have,” Landon says with certainty.

“We just don't remember it,” Derek finishes with a look of accomplishment at Landon.

“I thought we were done with that,” Micah says mildly frustrated at the Reaper and the Werewolf going back to their “Stiles” theory again.

“Uh, yeah, Parrish checked the VIN number.” Scott reminds them, “There's no record of an owner.”

“The Jeep didn't just drive itself here,” Derek argues.

Micah sees that Scott is taking Derek’s reasoning into consideration, “Whose side are you on?”

Scott looks at Derek and Micah, having a feeling that it wasn’t the first time that he had been caught in a similar situation, “I'm on everyone's side.”

“He's not real,” Micah says, getting out the jeep. “Trust me.” Landon makes a frustrated sigh and begins shuffling glove compartment as Derek and Scott follow him out.

“I've lost a lot of people in my life,” Micah tells the two werewolves in a solemn tone. “It's a long list and I don't feel like adding to it.”

“You might not have to,” Landon announces holding up the vehicle’s registration, “Not if we get him back.”

Micah takes the registration with some hope and looks it over. He hands it to Scott who reads it over as well, “This is from '96,” Scott reads. “And there's no name.”

“But there's an address,” Micah points to the sheet.

“129 Woodbine Lane,” Scott reads.

Recognition lights up Derek’s face, “I know that address.” He speaks up giving Landon a smile, patting the Jeep, _“We_ know that address.”

* * *

In the Stilinski house, Claudia is holding onto the vehicle’s registration, “I don't know what to tell you.” She stutters out, “I haven't seen that Jeep in...” She looks to the Sheriff for help, “Almost 18 years.”

Across from Claudia, Landon sits in a chair while Derek takes a stand next to him, "It's in your name.”

“But it was stolen.”

“Then how did it end up at the high school?” Derek questions them casually.

Claudia is at a loss for words while the Sheriff is the one to answer, “Beats the hell out of me.” He answers with a shoulder shrug, “I mean, that thing was a junker back in the day.” He tells the two, “God only knows who'd want it now.”

“Maybe somebody dumped it there?” Claudia offers.

Landon is close to breaking down, “Is there any way to trace the history of the Jeep after it was stolen?”

“No,” The Sheriff tells him.

“Maybe there are fingerprints in it," Landon offers in a quivering tone.

The Sheriff watches as Derek places a hand on Landon’s shoulder, “Is this about Stiles?”

“Don't you think you've taken this far enough?” She questions Derek as she hands Landon back the registration, “I don't really know what's going on, but maybe it's a good time to talk to his mom.” She tells him.

“I'm sorry,” Landon says in a cracked tone, “You're right.”

The Sheriff asks, “Hey, you okay?”

“No, yeah.” Landon lies trying to gain composure, “I'm sorry, can you just... Uh, do you mind...” He indicates to the hall.

“Of course.” Claudia tells him, “Take your time.”

Landon rushes out the room, leaving Derek alone with the Stilinski. He eyes Claudia suspiciously, getting her attention. “I better go check on him,” He says plainly now rushing out the room.

* * *

Derek finds Landon back at the spot in the middle of the hall. He presses his hands the wall, inspects the bit of wallpaper he tore earlier, “You okay?”

Landon shakes his head, “I’m sorry, Derek.” The Reaper says in a low tone, “I’m sorry I dragged you into this…For giving you hope…I should’ve stopped while I was ahead.” Landon moves away from the wall to lean on another. He slides down to the floor with complete defeat as Derek takes a stand by the spot in the wall, “But then I saw Erica and Boyd…I took it as a sign.”

“As a sign for what?”

“That you were dangerously close to losing someone close to you,” Landon admits with tears falling down his face. “And I didn’t want you to go through that again.”

“You did all of this for me?” Derek questions him quietly.

Landon wipes the tears from his eyes, “I did.” He answers, “That time at school in the parking lot when you were caught in the trance your eyes were glowing;”

_Landon is rushing to follow Derek, he is stuck in his lucid memory, through the school parking. He notices that Derek’s eyes are glowing blue._

“The other night you said you thought you loved the person you were missing and when I wrote ‘Stiles’;”

_As Derek turns over the sheet of piece of paper Landon has scribble all over, Landon can see that the werewolf’s eyes are glowing._

“Today with the jeep;”

_"I know that address," Derek speaks up giving Landon a smile, patting the Jeep. Landon can see that his eyes are glowing again, "We know that address_.”

“Every time there’s a hint of Stiles’ existence your eyes glow,” Landon reveals to him. “Like you have a connection.”

Derek kneels in front of Landon, “Are they glowing now?”

Landon shakes his head, “No...”

Derek makes a contemplative expression as he turns back to the wall. He reaches out and touches it, “How about now?”

Landon again shakes his head. Derek doesn’t anything as he sits against the wall across from Landon, “Don’t be hard on yourself.” Derek tells him closing his eyes, “We were in this together.” 

A silence falls over them, “Hey, Derek.”

Derek opens his eyes and sees Landon staring at him with wide eyes, “Yeah?”

“They’re glowing.”

_In the train station, Stiles is sitting against a wall that is on the other side. She is hugging herself almost as if she is anxious._

* * *

Back at the school, Scott is arguing with the tow truck driver, “We already paid you.” Scott tells him, “I gave you all of my money for that drop fee.”

“Yeah, and I dropped it, all right?” The man tells him readying the jeep on his truck, “Now I'm picking it up again.”

“How much?” Scott tries hoping that a monetary bribe will work, “I'll write you a check.”

“It's not about how much.” The driver tells him, “They want it out of here, okay? It's not up to me.” He moves to get to his hook, but Scott steps in his way, “Don't make me move you, kid, okay?” The man warns him, “I'm hookin' this thing up and I am towing it away.”

The sound of metal whining catches their attention. Turning to the source of the noise, they see Micah with a chain in one hand and the hook in another, “Your truck's broke.” He hands the man the hook and gives a pleased smile. 

* * *

The Ghost Riders return, shooting off their guns and just like before everyone in the station panics and hides, “This place is really startin' to fill up.” Peter comments from his and Stiles’ hiding spot.

They watch as one of the Riders, drops a masked victim to the ground. Seeing that they are wearing a lacrosse uniform it catches Stiles' eye. She watches as the player pulls off their helmet, revealing it to be, "Gwen.” She says, just another girl appears to recognize her too and the two of them embrace.

“Importance?” Peter questions as they are still hiding due to the Riders continuing to shoot off their guns.

“She plays lacrosse,” Stiles answers. "After Kira left Coach decided that more girls should be on the team claiming the boys sucked too much." She surveys the panicked room, "How long has this been going on?”

Peter looks at the board and seems to have realized something, “This isn't a train station, this is a way station.” He claims, “It's not gonna stop.”

He stares back at the board. He lets out a defeated sigh and places his head down, “What is it? What are those places?” Stiles questions, “Bannack? Canaan?" She asks him but gets no response. Her nose twitches just before she punches him in the shoulder, “I know you know something.”

“We gotta get out of here,” Peter finally says. “Nobody is safe.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees. “In here?”

“In Beacon Hills," Peter answers, looking up to her. “Your friends, your family, everyone. You've gotta go.” He says, just before getting up from his spot and begins walking off, “They're gonna be taken.”

Stiles is shocked in the fact that Peter walks away not caring if the Ghost Riders see him, "Where are you going?" She whispers yells after him. When Peter doesn't answer her, she follows him warily but realizes that he is heading for the tunnel.

“What did you see up there?” She questions him in the darkness, “The towns. What did it mean?”

“I just told you,” Peter tells her when they reached the abandoned platform. “They're never gonna stop.”

“Okay, so what's the plan then?”

Peter looks down at the other tunnel waiting on the other end, “I'm goin' through the portal.”

He starts to take off, but Stiles grabs him by his arm, “Now I’m saving your life.” She comments to him, “No one gets through the portal, you said that yourself.”

There is a look of slight amusement on his face, “No human can.” Peter quirks at her, “But I'm better than human, remember? I’ll heal.” He reminds her.

Stiles stares at him silently, before he is surprised that she jumps into his arms. When she does, Peter gets a warming sensation, but mistakes it for something else, “Stiles, let's not have a moment.” But Stiles doesn’t let him go.

“If you survive, you have to find my friends for me, okay?” She tells him, gripping him tighter. Her eyes are glowing white, “You have to tell them about me." Her voice drops to a whisper, “'Cause they're not gonna remember me, so you have to tell them that I'm here.”

Having enough of the embrace, Peter pulls her off him, “When I survive, I'm going to get as far away from Beacon Hills as I possibly can.” He tells her with a straight face. “And if I happen along one of your below average friends and it doesn't inconvenience me, I might mention your name.”

He turns away and begins to walk, but behind him, Stiles says something else, "Yeah, what about Micah?”

_Just as Peter is making his escape in Eichen House, one of the guard’s walkie-talkies makes a static sound before a voice says, “All additional units to the lower level. We need full force containment on the lower level.”_

_He takes a deep breath and is hit with a scent of something familiar, “Lockdown.” He hears Micah say. Despite hearing his voice, Peter knows he can’t get to him and escapes alone._

“I know you're doing this for him.” Stiles tells him, “You're risking being incinerated for him.” Peter turns and stares at her, “And I'm okay with that.”

A horse neighs in the distance and the two of them stare at the darkened tunnel, “Stiles.” Peter calls to her, grabbing her attention, “Stall them.”

“W-what?” She sputters out, “How?”

"Use your head," He tells in a voice admiration.

Peter runs to hide, while Stiles spots a bench and throws it onto the tracks.

As he prepares to jump, Peter is obviously nervous, but he shifts his feet a sound of a jingle catches his attention. He looks down, seeing that he is standing on Stiles’ keys. This seems to knock out any nervousness as he spots one of the Ghost Rider and jumps on its horse. The rider seems to fight him, but Peter manages to hold on.

But in the fight, Peter hears a choking sound and turns to see that the final Ghost Rider as a whip around Stiles’ neck. The Rider pulls her down to the tracks and continues riding on. What the Rider doesn’t see is that Stiles is unharmed as she stands up from her place in the ground with her eyes now white.

His eyes fall to the area where Stiles has been wrapping her arms around. Facing forward, Peter now wears a look of determination as he and the Ghost Rider go through the portal.

* * *

It is dark when the air in the Beacon Hills Preserve splits, an iris of green lightning opens, and Peter Hale flies out of the breach. While he doesn’t feel any pain, he is badly burned and unable to move.

This instantly infuriates him as he lets out a loud growl.

* * *

Scott and Landon jump at the sound of the roar, “What the hell?”

He and Landon quickly rush out the Jeep and run to Micah and Derek, “Did you hear that?” Micah questions.

“I think all of Beacon Hills heard that,” Landon answers.

Scott examines the area, “Who is it?”

“I'm not sure,” Micah says carefully, “But I think I recognized it.”

“Go!” Derek urges them, prompting Scott and Landon to take off running.

* * *

Scott and Micah meet up in the wood after splitting up, “Any luck?” Scott questions as they stand in a clearing.

Micah shakes his head, “No.” He examines their surroundings, “He hasn't roared again. I've got a scent but...”

Scott takes a sniff of the air, “There's something wrong with it.”

“It smells like whoever it is,” Micah tells him. “Is burning.”

Another roar is made, this time it is faint and the Alpha and Werecoyote take off its direction. When they near, Scott holds Micah back as the Werecoyote tries to get closer, “I hear a heartbeat.”

“Who is that?” Scott questions him.

“I don't know, but I know the scent.” Micah moves to examine the unmoving body, “Even though the barbecue.”

Scott kneels with Micah as they examine the mysterious person, “How do you think he got here?” Scott wonders aloud, “There are no tracks. No fire.”

At the mention of fire, this triggers Peter to open his eyes and lock eyes with Micah. Micah jumps suddenly as he lets out a surprised gasp, "Oh, my god. Peter?”

“Who's Peter?”

“Peter Hale.” He says, examining the werewolf, “My dad.”

Peter then makes eye contact with Scott and a distorted voice is filled in his head, _“You were my beta first... “_

_Scott and Peter are both wolfed out and apparently fighting each other as Peter slams Scott into a wall._

A memory floods his head, _A full wolf Peter is on fire._

“Peter.” Scott backs away, “He bit me.” Scott stutters out, “How could I forget him?”

“How did I forget him?” Micah says softly before he realizes that Peter is clenching his hand, "He has something.”

He attempts to unclench Peter's hand, but Peter makes a pained noise at the attempt. Micah looks to Scott on what to do and they make a silent agreement. Scott touches Peter and begins taking away his pain.

Micah follows suit and takes the hand that is clenched. Once it seems they have taken enough, Peter unclenches his hand as Micah takes out a set of keys.

* * *

Back in the Ghost Rider dimension, [Stiles](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Radio_Silence) stares at the arrival board again trying to figure out the significance of the towns listed.

Back in Beacon Hills, Scott tries the key Peter had in his hand. While the key seems to fit perfectly, the only sounds he is getting is rough cranks.

“Don't flood it,” Derek tells him.

Landon throws him a look, “Do you even know what that means?”

“Not really,” Derek admits, but Scott takes the advice and turns the key slightly and the engine starts. Landon, Derek, and Scott make a laugh of victory.

Back in the Ghost Rider dimension, Stiles has the radio room operational again. She flips switches and turns a knob, unknowingly causing the radio in the jeep to squeal to life, and manages to get a signal, “Hello?” She calls through the microphone, “Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?”

Back in Beacon Hills in the Jeep, Derek, Scott, and Landon hear her voice, each of them having a sense of familiarity at the voice. Scott picks up the mic and says the first thing that comes to his mind, “Stiles?” He questions.

Even Landon jumps in, “Stiles, are you there?”

For a second there is silence, “Scott?” The voice questions back at them, “Landon? Is that you?”

“Oh, my god, Stiles,” Landon laughs with relief in his voice. “We can hear you.”

“Oh, my god, you know me?” Stiles questions back at him, with relief as well. She spins around in the chair with a smile on her face, “You remember me?”

“Stiles,” Derek finally speaks, “Is thi... is this you?” Derek questions in a careful tone, “Is this actually you?”

“Yeah,” She tells him with certainty, “Listen to me, do you remember the last thing I said to you?”

“You said...” Derek struggles with the words, “you said, "I will always come back to you." Look of relief falls on his face, “Are you okay?” He questions her quickly, “Where are you?”

“We're comin' to get you,” Scott jumps in.

"No, no, no. You can't," Stiles interrupts him when she sees the lights on the radio beginning to flicker. “If I couldn’t get out of here, you won't be able to find me.”

“Stiles, what...” Landon stutters out, “What are you talking about?”

Derek takes control of the mic, “Just tell us where you are, and we'll, we'll come and...”

“Just remember this.” Stiles interrupts him, “Canaan, okay? You have to find Canaan.” She repeats as the lights finally fade out, “Just find Canaan.”

The radio in jeep turns to static, “Stiles!” Derek calls out to the silent send, “Stiles!”

Back in the Ghost Rider dimension, Stiles sits in the radio room alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME ON TNH: THE WILD HUNT (NOVEMBER 3RD)  
> “Almost there.” Hayden points out to him, “Last chance to bail.”  
> “If we're gonna stand a chance,” Liam argues. “We have to do something drastic.”  
> Hayden scoffs at the claim, “There's drastic and then there's this.”  
> “I know, it's not the perfect plan.” Liam defends him, “But we need the bad part of the plan to make the good part work.”  
> They turn through a corner, “You think she knows it's a bad plan?”  
> “I’ve been through worse plans,” A voice answers.


	6. Ghosted

Landon is in the locker room washing his hands. Everything appears to be normal until he hears indistinct whispering surrounding him. As he is about to search for the source, he catches his reflection in the bathroom mirror shifting into a woman with wild curly red hair.

The woman turns and walks away causing Landon’s reflection to reappear. Landon moves away from the mirror but at the same time is compelled to reach out to the mirror. As he carefully reaches out to touch it, his hand goes straight through the mirror, pulling him straight through.

In doing so, Landon sees the same woman with her back towards him as she continues walking. He is on edge when he realizes that he is in the middle of a street. Almost as if he doesn't need to think about it, he chases after the woman, "Wait!” He calls out.

The woman doesn’t acknowledge as she leads him through what appears to be a street fair in the town of Canaan.

Landon stops chasing after the woman and starts looking around him. He sees multiple families enjoying music, having cookouts, participating in outdoor activities, carnivals games, and enjoying carousel rides.

There is even a banner hung over the street announcing the “35th Annual Canaan Day” celebration.

Everything gives the impression that it is just a normal day but Landon can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong.

He continues watching the carousel spin slowly with children riding on faded and badly painted-chipped horses. One of the horses, a black one, catches his attention as he sees that it is covered in blood.

The sky immediately darkens as clouds cover the sun and the wind begins to blow harder.

It starts with a man runs from a house looking behind him as if something is chasing him, getting the attention of some of the citizens, he runs towards them but before he nears them he suddenly disappears in a puff of green smoke.

It amplifies as the once cheerful street fair turns into an event of a disaster. People are screaming and running in all different directions. People start disappearing in green puffs of smoke as Landon and the woman are the only ones who stand in confused. The children on the carousel disappear one by one. 

Everyone disappears in the same fashion, only leaving the red-headed woman and Landon behind.

Only now the woman appears to be terrified about something as she covers her ears from the surrounding noises of the wind, thunder, and lightning as she stands under the banner, “It's not real!” She shouts through the noise, “Not real!”

Landon makes his way to her as the woman starts crying, but continues repeating, “It’s not real.”

He places a hand on her arm which causes the woman to open her eyes and look directly at him. Her appearance shifts that of a young woman to an older woman in a flash.

The older woman and Landon stare at each other in awe, until Landon lets out his Reaper wail.

* * *

Derek is at the Sheriff’s station trying to convince Sheriff Stilinski of Stiles’ existence, “All right.” The Sheriff says sitting at his desk, “You heard a voice coming through the radio, and now you're convinced that it's the voice of...”

“Stiles,” Derek says calmly, “Your daughter.”

The Sheriff gives him a skeptical face, “Uh-huh.” His voice expresses the skepticism as well, “And maybe it's just a random signal cross?”

“Peter gave us the keys to the Jeep and it started right up,” Derek recounts. He takes out the Jeep’s keys as proof sliding them across the desk, “Claudia's Jeep.”

“Oh, wait, wait, so, now I'm supposed to trust Peter Hale?” The Sheriff tells him, “You trust him? _After_ what he did?”

There is a beat of silence, “I want you to trust _me_.” Derek pleads, “I heard Stiles on that radio, I'm sure of it.” The desperation that Derek has been trying to hold back comes to light, “If you had heard it too...”

“Well, I didn't,” The Sheriff tells him pushing the keys back.

“Yeah.” Derek agrees, “But if you had...”

“Enough, Derek!” The Sheriff snaps, “Enough.”

* * *

At the school library, Micah keeps giving Landon a look of skepticism, “You saw a carousel?”

“And a big sign that said "Canaan."” Landon includes, “And people disappearing in clouds of smoke.”

Micah makes a gruntled expression, “Do you ever _have_ nice dreams?”

“We need to go to Canaan.”

“It will be helpful if we knew anything about the place.”

“I keep calling the number for City Hall, and no one answers.” Micah shares, “The only map I can find it on is 30 years old.” He pulls out an old map that he has found, “So far, the only thing I know about Canaan is where it is.”

“That's all we need to know.”

* * *

Liam and Hayden walk through the halls of the school trying to figure out how to catch a Ghost Rider, “Scott, Micah, Derek, and Landon are going out to Canaan.” He shares with her, “He said to go through with the plan as long as it doesn't destroy his house.”

Hayden gives him a confused expression, stopping them in the middle of the hall, “What plan?”

“Your plan,” Liam reminds her.

“I don't have a plan,” She denies easily.

“Well, you said you had all these ideas about how to catch a Ghost Rider.”

“I had one idea,” She confesses and starts them back to walking. “It was pretty bad,” They enter their classroom. “And then I had another really bad idea.”

“Anything that could work?” Liam questions her as they stood right by the storage door, unaware that Mr. Douglas is hiding in the room.

“Yeah, but it's terrible.”

This doesn't deter Liam one bit, "Great. Let's do it.”

“We need to break into the faculty storage room,” Hayden finally tells him.

“To save the whole town from Ghost Riders?" Liam questions with confidence, “No problem.”

* * *

Melissa is checking in on Chris Argent, she examines the lash mark on his bicep and sees that it is green and streaming slightly, “It's spreading, isn't it?”

“You don't wanna know.” She tells him, covering back up. She is completely in the dark about the nature of the wound, “Uh, how did a whip do this?”’

“It was a Ghost Rider's whip.”

She moves to the footboard of his head and reads his file, “Well, the regular doctors think that they can surgically remove the dead flesh.” She reads to him, “You're scheduled for emergency surgery in an hour.”

Without warning, Chris starts unhooking himself to the machines and getting up. Melissa tries stopping him, "Hey... Hey... Wait!" She tries to stop him from removing any more injections and guides him back into laying on the bed, “Where are you going?”

“It's a supernatural toxin,” Chris grunts out. “If they try to cut it out, it will spread.”

She takes a hold of his hand, “Tell me what you need.”

“I can't go in the operating room,” Chris tells her. “I won't come out alive.”

Without hesitation, “Then we gotta get you out of here.”

* * *

Scott is asleep in the back seat of Landon’s car when Micah taps him awake, “Where are we?” He questions as Landon continues driving onto a leaf-strewn street with abandoned cars, rickety picket fences, and rundown houses.

Micah looks out his window cautiously, “According to the GPS, this is it.”

Landon examines the town as he slows down due to a “Canaan Day” banner still hanging, now faded and torn, across the street, catching his eye, “This is it.”

They stare into what was once a town square, now covered in dirt and overgrown with weeds, “Canaan’s a ghost town,” Derek declares.

It doesn’t take long for them to wander through a residential street as a gust of wind blows around them, “I don’t hear a single heartbeat.” Scott announces.

“I’m not catching any scents either,” Micah includes.

“Why would Stiles send us here?” Derek questions just as a street light buzzes and flickers to life just above them.

Looking at the tattered banner hanging across the street, Landon is hit with familiarity. “This is the place I saw in the mirror,” He breaths out.

Among the relics left abandoned on a picnic table, Scott picks up an early-model cell phone and a newspaper, Canaan Courier, dated April 8, 1987. Micah finds a receipt in a bag. It’s dated April 8, 1987.

The carousel creaking in the distance catches their attention. Giving each other, cautious expressions they head towards it. As they get closer, they see a black horse is still covered in blood, and as Derek steps forward onto the rusted and faded metal platform, the ride suddenly starts turning, music blaring and horses bobbing up and down.

* * *

Melissa places Chris in a wheelchair and takes him into the hall. Seeing a nurse at the main desk, “Uh, tell Doctor Geyer they wanted to do a few more tests before surgery.” She explains to the nurse without trying to appear to be suspicious, “If he even asks. He probably won't.” It is not working, “But if he does ask, tell him that.”

She takes off before the nurse can even question her.

* * *

Micah walks through a neighborhood of the Ghost Town. He sees nothing but the relics that the people have left behind the day of their Ghost Riders attack.

When he comes to a gate, he stills when he spots two bodies lying in the yard of an abandoned house. His body shakes instantly at the sight, “Mom?” He calls out making his way through. “Kylie?” He gets no response and he already knows why.

They are bloody, and their clothing is ripped. He sees that the doll he carried with him during his time as a coyote laying near Kiley. This is the final straw for him as he drops to knees in tears. He picks up the doll and clenches tightly letting his tears fall.

“Is that your adoptive family?” A voice questions him from behind. Micah turns around and sees Theo armed with a shotgun by the gate. Not saying a word, Micah nods his head. “I know what you’re thinking,” Theo tells him, “You should’ve died with them.”

Micah turns back to his family ignoring Theo in the process, “Let me help you with that.”

When Micah hears the cocking of the shotgun, he becomes on guard but is too late as Theo shoots him in the stomach. He falls to the ground between his mother and sister. The two bodies eyes open their eyes and embrace him, dragging her down into the ground.

Just as he is about to be surrounded by darkness, Micah feels someone touch his shoulder. He jumps with a start and sees Derek kneeling over him while he is still on the ground, “You’re okay.” Derek whispers to him softly, “You’re okay.”

Without a word, Micah holds tightly onto Derek.

* * *

Hayden and Liam are now standing outside the storage room kissing as Hayden watches for the teachers down the hall to leave, “Do you have the list?” Liam questions when he sees that she is empty-handed.

Hayden taps her head, “It's in my head.”

“What if you forget something?” He points out to her, “Is that a good idea?”

“If we get caught stealing school supplies," Hayden explains him, indicating at the door. “It's a great idea.” The teachers down the hall move around the corner and are out of sight, “Okay, now.”

She and Liam rush through the door and head into the storage room. Hayden immediately starts grabbing everything that they need, “Can't we just buy a lightning rod?” Liam questions her.

Hayden stops gathering the supplies and throws him a look, “Sure, if you've got $2500.”

As they continue into the room, Hayden spots Mr. Douglas working on some wiring. She and Liam don't even try to hide, but instead get closer to see what he is doing. It's not until they are in full view that Mr. Douglas sees them, "What are you doing here?” He demands the two, suddenly acting nervous. “This is faculty only.”

He starts packing up everything that he has been working on, “Then why are you the one leaving?” Hayden questions him, but Mr. Douglas doesn’t give her an answer.

“What are you doing?”

“Plugs and wires,” Hayden notes, examining the mess in front of them. “Are... Are you making a Taser?”

Mr. Douglas laughs as if they have lost their minds, “No." He tells them but doesn't look them in the eye. “No, of course not.”

Instead of listening to his heartbeat to see if he is lying, Liam begins to think that there is another reason as to why Mr. Douglas is nervous, “You saw them, didn't you?”

“You should be in class,” Mr. Douglas tell them as he readies himself to leave.

“Was it the night of the lacrosse game?" Liam asks, halting the teacher in his footsteps, “You saw the lightning, the men, and the horses?”

Mr. Douglas continues his charade, “Dozens of them.”

“Then what?”

“It was chaos,” He answers. “They were everywhere. Some of the kids were running. But for everyone else it, it was like there was nothing there." He puts on a frightened face, “They couldn't see a thing.”

Falling for his act, Hayden offers some support, “We did.” She informs him, “And we've got a lot more to tell you if you really wanna fight back.”

* * *

In another piece of the same neighborhood, Scott walks through the threshold an abandoned house. In doing so, the door slams behind him. Something immediately tells him that he should leave the premises and he races back outside to the back, only to be faced with the back of someone standing in the yard.

“Mom?” He questions, recognizing the pink scrubs.

At his call out, Melissa slowly turns revealing a large bloodied hole in her skull and walks away.

Scott is paralyzed in utter horror at the sight of his mother. The only thing that breaks him out of his frighten state when something touches him, and he jumps back in reaction.

He sees Landon, Derek, and Micah looking at him with worry, “It's okay, your mom's not here,” Landon assures him. “You're okay.”

However, Scott is slightly traumatized by the event, “I saw her.” He states, “And her head, looked like somebody took a bite out of her skull.”

“It wasn't real.”

“Yeah, but it _felt_ real.”

Landon leads them back to the silent street of the abandoned neighborhood, “The energy here, it's causing hallucinations.” He says with a dry tone, “We can't stay here.”

“We can't leave.” Scott counters, “Not until we figure out why Stiles sent us here.”

Landon points around the area, “Who are we going to ask?” He questions aloud, “There's no one here.”

Micah sees a small boy standing across the with his back towards them, “We can ask him.” He offers.

Derek wastes no time in trying to get the young child’s attention, “Hey!”

At the shout, the boy turns his head towards the quartet, but instead of moving towards their direction, he takes off running in the opposite direction.

Landon questions, “What should we do?”

“After him!”

* * *

Melissa has Chris hidden in the laundry room. Chris is now sweating and seems to be getting weaker. She gives him an intravenous drug, “I think we both know that this medication isn't gonna work, either.” She tells him, taking a seat next to him, “So I'm open for suggestions.”

“I had an idea, but it's asking a lot.”

She gives him a challenging expression, “Asking more than risking my job by losing a patient in this hospital?”

Chris gives a gentle smile, "It's the Nine Herbs.” He explains, “They counteract nine supernatural venoms. If the herbs are combined in the wrong way, it increases the venom's power.”

“So if I screw up...”

“You'll kill me.”

Melissa tries not to seem nerved by the outcome, “Can you talk me through it?”

Chris nods his head, “Yeah, I can try.”

“Well, we don't have a choice.” She gets out a pad and a pen, “You don't have much time.”

“I only know the names in Celtic,” Chris admits. Melissa isn’t surprised at all, “First one is mugwort.” 

* * *

Derek, Landon, Micah, and Scott seem to have lost the child as they wander further down the street.  This doesn’t stop them from continuing. In doing so, they see curtains move in a window of one of the houses.

Each member seems gives each other a knowing look before Scott and Derek lead them to the walkway of the house.

Scott doesn’t even bother to knock on the door, not that it matters, as he is able to turn the knob and push it open without resistance. As Scott walks through the threshold, he sees that there is a fully furnished living room inside.

Landon knocks on the door as he passes through, “Hello?” He examines the entirety of the room, “Anybody here?”

At first, it appears no one is there, but then Landon spots a woman standing in the darkness of the kitchen, “Visitors?” She chuckles stepping into the light of the living room, the red catches Landon’s attention, “I can't believe we have visitors.” Micah and Scott are confused by her reaction, “Oh, Caleb will be so happy to see you. It's been such a long time since he's had anyone to play with.” She laments, “Oh, you must be thirsty.” She gestures around the room as she backs her way back into the kitchen, “Come on in and have a seat while I get you something to drink.”

Unsure of what to do, the quartet follows the woman's instructions and take a seat, "Seriously?" Micah whispers clearly bothered about the woman, "What is with her?"

Derek notices how quiet Landon is being, “What’s wrong?”

Landon sighs and looks to the others, “She's the woman I saw in the mirror.”

* * *

“Mugwort,” Melissa reads off her list, “That sounds so familiar.” She doesn’t wait time and looks up the name on her phone, “Of course, it's prescribed for anxiety.” She looks back to the list, “Most of these herbs are used in modern drugs.” She says aloud, “So, between raiding the hospital pharmacy, the homeopath downtown, and the salad bar, I think I can find them all.” She says with determination, “I'm gonna be back as soon as I can.” She tells him, “You try to stay awake.”

As she heads out, Chris grabs her hand and weakly says, “Mil...”

Thinking that he is trying to say her name, “I'm right here.” She assures him.

“Mil...” He says weakly, “You have to add...” His breathing hitches, “You have to add...” He trails off, falling unconscious.

* * *

Later in their physic class, Hayden and Liam show Mr. Douglas the blueprints of the Argent bunker they have acquired, “The lightning strikes the rod,” She points to a red circle with a red “X”. “Which sends the bolt down into the tunnel.” She runs her finger across the blueprints, “We grab the Ghost Rider push him into the bunker, and we trap him there.”

Mr. Douglas examines the blueprints himself, "Okay.” He comments, putting on an acquiring expression, “How do you keep him from riding the lightning back out of the tunnels before you get him into the trap?”

“Well, if the lightning strikes again it’ll just hit our rod,” Liam answers. “He won't be close enough to grab on.”

“But, shouldn't we assume the Ghost Riders have some kind of control over where it strikes?” Liam and Hayden give each other furrowed brows. Mr. Douglas chuckles, seeing that the two didn’t think that far ahead, “Just because physics can't explain it today doesn't mean there won't be a logical explanation tomorrow.”

“So, if they have control, then how do we stop 'em?” Liam questions him.

Mr. Douglas takes a moment to think, “We need to absorb a lightning bolt.”

“Can we do that?” Hayden questions him.

“Not with anything we have here,” He admits. “I can't build a conduit strong enough to absorb even half that much energy.”

The bell rings and Hayden and Liam fold up the plans. As they walk the halls, Liam offers a suggestion, “Instead of a conduit, maybe we can find a person to absorb the lightning.”

“After what the Dread Doctors did to Kira,” Hayden tells him, realizing where he is going with the idea. “I don't even think Kira can do that.”

“Josh could,” Liam reminds her. “He ate electricity.”

Hayden shakes her head at the mention, “Josh is dead.” She reminds him.

“Yeah, but his power didn't die with him.”

Hayden huffs, “May as well have.” She argues, “We can't get to it.”

“We don't know that,” Liam counterclaims, “Not for sure.”

Hayden grabs him by the elbow, halting their walk, “What are you saying?”

Liam gives her a face that reads “bad idea” all over it, “You know what I'm saying.”  

Hayden looks around them cautiously, before dropping her voice, “If you're saying what I think you're saying, you're insane.”

“I know it's insane,” He argues. “But I need you with me on this.”

Hayden doesn’t say anything, but give him a concerned look. It only lasts a second, before she takes him by the hand.

* * *

Inside the home, the woman has a tray of lemonade ready, "This was my mother's lemonade recipe.” She offers the group a glass, which everyone takes. “At least as much as I can remember.”

Scott, Landon, and Derek notice things floating in their glasses and don’t bother to drink out of them. Instead, they placed them on the coasters of the coffee table. Micah, on the other hand, ends up taking several gulps, leaving the glass half empty.

“We always served this when we had friends to visit,” The woman reminisces.

“We didn't come to visit, Lydia.” Derek says cutting to the chase, “We're looking for someone.” This seems to spark Lydia’s interest, “A friend of ours.”

“Maybe you've seen her,” Scott offers. “Her name is Stiles?”

Lydia features a thoughtful expression, “It's been a while since anyone came through Canaan.” She says after a moment.

“How long?” Landon inquires.

The expression turns grimace. Micah pulls out a receipt and slides it towards Lydia, “Since April 8th, 1987?” He suggests.

Lydia takes one look at the paper and starts to get agitated, “Why would you disturb those things?” She demands to the werecoyote. “They don't belong to you.”

Derek comes to Micah’s defense, “We need to know what happened.”

This appears to relax Lydia. She appears slightly apologetic, “There was a picnic.” She shares with them, “A community party. It seems like everyone left in a hurry.” She has a solemn expression, “People have been leaving Canaan for a long time.” She says with disappointment, “That's the day the last of them left.”

“All at once?” Derek questions incredulity, “They all just disappeared?”

The use of the word, triggers back Lydia’s agitation, “I didn't say they disappeared.” She says with a bite, “I said they left.”

Almost as if a point was being made, the glasses on the table shake violently almost in a jerking manner before remaining motionless.

The group share side glances with each other at the strange occurrence. While Scott, Landon, and Micah seem slightly disturbed, Derek remains undeterred and continues pressing, “Did they leave in a cloud of green smoke?”

Lydia snaps. She jumps from her seat to the table and screams, “They just left!”

Everyone, but Lydia, has the sensation of the room shaking which leaves them a bit dazed and rattled.

“We didn't mean to upset you,” Landon apologizes to her. “We'll go now.”

The quartet attempt to get to leave, but only Landon seems to have no issue getting up with Micah staggers a bit, while Scott and Derek seem to have trouble rises from their chairs.

“No one is leaving,” Lydia tells them. “No one is leaving Canaan _ever_ again.”

* * *

Melissa is mixing the various bits of the formula, but she is also on the phone, “I think the last thing he was trying to say was my name,” She shares as she continues grinding.

“What exactly did he say?” Allison questions her from the other end.

“He said, "Mel, you need to add..."”

“Since when did he start calling you "Mel?"” Allison questions her in a light huff.

Melissa cracked a smile of her own, “Since when did your father use a nickname for anybody?”

“He doesn’t.” Allison answers, “He doesn't even use his own first name around here. Everybody just calls him Argent.”

“Wait a minute,” Melissa stops mixing the ingredients. “He wasn't trying to say my name,” She realizes.

Allison can see where Melissa is going, “He was saying something in Celtic.”

Melissa hears Allison typing on the other end as she sighs with relief, “Of course.”

“Mil is Celtic for honey,” Allison tells her.

"Not an herb, but it is a binding agent and a natural _antibiotic_ ," Melissa agrees.

* * *

Just as Landon is closer to the door, it slams shut right in his causing him to jump back. Scott walks past him and tries to open it, but it won’t budge, “Scott, open the door, you're a werewolf.” Landon orders him.

Still attempting to pull open the door, “I'm trying.”

Micah goes to the front window and tries to punch it. It also doesn't break or budge, "What the hell is wrong with this place?”

Derek has been focusing on the woman the entire time, “Lydia?” He questions her carefully, “Could you unlock the door, please?”

Lydia acts as if she hasn’t heard Derek’s request, “Now that you're here, you need to stay.” She tells them, “Caleb likes you.”

“And we like him,” Landon steps in, “But we need to help our town.” He informs her, “People are disappearing, uh, leaving,” He sees Lydia's face flitches at the word, “I mean leaving.” He corrects himself quickly, “You could really help us.”

Lydia gives him a sad headshake, “No one can help you.” She informs them, “If they want to leave, they're going to leave.” She looks at them individually, “They'll go, and they'll go,” Her eyes land on Derek last, “And there won't be anything you can do about it.”

Caleb suddenly appears at the entrance to a hallway. He focuses on Scott and Micah, “Come with me.” His voice comes out strange as if two people are talking at once.

Derek watches Lydia as she doesn’t seem to be bothered by her son’s sudden appearance and begins cleaning up the glasses.

“Go,” Landon urges Scott and Micah.

Scott and Micah reluctantly follow Caleb through the hall, “Caleb, can you help us find a way out of here?” Scott tries.

“You have to stay because Mommy said so,” Caleb answers as he leads them in a darkened family room. Scott and Micah stop by the threshold at the sight of the room. With a small light that shines through the room, they see there is a couple inches of dirty water on the floor, a TV showing static and an old video cassette recorder

Scott and Micah step tentatively into the room with the boy. Scott notices the window and tries to open it but it won't budge while Micah tries talking to Caleb, “No, we can't stay.” Micah tells the young child, “We have to go home.”

“This is home,” Caleb answers before facing the TV set, picking up a wet video cassette and inserts it into the machine. “This is home.” He repeats in a double voice, resulting in the door slamming shut.

Scott and Micah jump at the sound, but the sound of Caleb laughing on the TV catches Micah's attention. He notices something strange, "Scott?” He calls out carefully, “Come here for a sec.” He points to the screen, “Look at the date.”

The date shows August 12, 1985.

“Uh, Caleb?” Micah calls out nerved, “Do you know what year you were born?”

Caleb turns to them, now dripping wet, and says, “1976.”

“And when did you die?” Scott questions next.

* * *

Landon confronts Lydia about the disappearances, “Why didn't you leave too?” Landon questions her, eyeing the woman carefully.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Lydia counters back with clear offense, “Is that an accusation?” She demands to know, “Are you accusing me of something?”

“How come you're the only one left?” He questions back, “Did you hide? Did you fight them?”

“Fight who?" She cries out confused, “Who are you talking about?”

“They're called the Ghost Riders,” Derek answers. “They took everyone from Canaan. Why did they leave you?”

“I don't know!” She cries in distress.

“They took everyone,” Derek continues pushing. “But they didn't take...”

“Me!” Lydia screams as a soundwave from her voice sends Derek and Landon flying backward over the furniture in the room.

Lydia appears to be shaken at the event, while Landon and Derek look at her with awe, “You're a Banshee.” Landon realizes.

* * *

Later in the tunnels, Hayden and Liam are walking through them in a hurry, “Almost there.” Hayden points out to him, “Last chance to bail.”

“If we're gonna stand a chance,” Liam argues. “We have to do something drastic.”

Hayden scoffs at the claim, “There's drastic and then there's this.”

“I know, it's not the perfect plan.” Liam defends him, “But we need the bad part of the plan to make the good part work.”

They turn a corner, “You think she knows it's a bad plan?”

“I’ve been through worse plans,” Kira’s voice answers. Hayden and Liam see that her eyes are glowing orange. “But none of them, involved me leaving my mother as a collateral to the Skinwalkers.” She extends her sword, “So I have to ask you one more time, are you sure you don't wanna change your minds?”

“I’m sorry.” Liam apologizes, “We didn’t know what else we should do.”

Kira gives them a blank expression, “It's like the Ghost Riders are unstoppable.” Hayden tells her.

“They _are_ unstoppable,” Kira tells them. “They've been riding the storm and taking souls since long before my mother was born.” She shares with them, “And we all know she has lived a very long time.”

“Yeah, we won't survive them,” Liam pleads. “Not without your help.”

“Do not mistake this for me agreeing with your decision.” Kira tells the couple, “I’m only doing this because one of our friends is missing.” She gives them a hard look.

She walks over the spot to where she struck down her sword. Liam and Hayden watch on edge as they see that her sword is giving off a blue glow. What they don’t see is that her eyes are also glowing once more.

Kira moves to thrust the sword, but at the last-minute Hayden cries out, “Kira, wait!”

But it’s too late as the sword already strikes the concrete, causing A large glowing crack jets forward from the sword. A few feet from where they’re standing, the ground explodes as a clawed hand shoots into the air.

Hayden watches in horror, while Liam and Kira remain expressionless as Theo slowly climbs out the hole. When he is finished, Theo's eyes give off a yellow glow as he lets out a low growl at them.

* * *

Melissa mixes the ingredients with the honey and spreads the thick paste on the wounds. The injuries begin to smoke and Chris gasps awake screaming. Melissa is quick to move so their location isn’t revealed, “Bite down on this, it’ll help.” She gives him a rag to bite down on.

While it does stifle his screams, it does nothing for his pain, “It’s okay.” Melissa assures him, “It's okay.”

The wounds begin to vanish, and his pain subsides. 

Still trapped with Caleb, water begins to pour down the walls and stairs of the room, “Am I having another hallucination?” Micah wonders aloud, staring at the strange occurrence around them.

“If you are, I'm having the same one,” Scott answers.

The sound of Lydia’s scream echoes through the house.

“We've got to get out of here." Micah decides, but he sees that Scott hesitates, “I know you're not gonna beat an eight-year-old's ass, but I will.”

He goes to attack Caleb but is stricken as he starts choking, “You don’t look so good.” Caleb comments with a knowing glance, “Maybe you should sit down.”

At Caleb’s statement, Micah then falls to his knees as water starts pouring from his mouth.

“It's not my fault they didn't take me,” Lydia rushes to say.

“I know why they didn't...” Landon replies.

Lydia still at his statement, “You think I helped them because they brought back my _dead_ son.”

This catches Derek’s attention, “What did you say?”

Lydia moves to scream again but this time Landon is ready for her. He jumps in front of Derek and lets loose with his own scream. The two massive waves of sound seem to cancel each other out but Landon gets thrown back into another vision.

_He’s back outside on the street. The carousel turns slowly. The events from before are shown again, but this time the Ghost Riders are visible. The people are screaming as horses ran through the town with the Ghost Riders. They take all the citizens until only Lydia is left._

_Landon watches as they surround the terrified woman, examine her, and then holster their weapons. They disappear leaving the Lydia alone on the empty street. It’s not until the Ghost Riders are gone does it seem that Lydia can see him._

_Just like before Landon releases a scream, prompting Lydia to release one of her own causing both Reaper and Banshee to cover their ears._

* * *

Theo watches the three of them carefully. Almost as if he is calculating an attack, which he does as he ignores Kira completely, but goes after Liam pushing him into the wall, “Theo!” Hayden calls out to him, “We're not trying to hurt you.” Theo looks her giving her a look of distrust, “We're the ones that brought you back”

“Where's my sister?” Theo demands to know from them.

“Your sister's dead,” Liam grunts against the power. Theo growls at the answer, “She died a long time ago.”

“You killed her, remember?” Hayden reminds him.

Theo has a pain-stricken face, “I'm gonna kill you, too.” He declares looking from Hayden to Liam, shoving Liam against the wall even more. “I'm gonna kill all of you.”

Kira holds up her sword, putting it in Theo’s face, “You know what this does?" She questions him in a dark tone. Theo gives her a frightened expression.

Upon, seeing the sword Theo immediately releases Liam and backs off, "We need your power to help us.” Liam explains to him, “Then you can kill whoever you want.” Kira throws him a bewildered expression at the statement, but Liam doesn’t acknowledge it, “But if you do kill us, you're gonna end up worse off than ever.”

Theo looks back to the sword Kira is holding. She gives him a challenging look, “There's nothing worse than what I've been through.”  Theo tells them.

“You ever hear about the Ghost Riders?”

* * *

Lydia and Landon pushback from each other, "You didn't know what was happening, did you?” He questions her out of breath, “You only saw them at the very end.”

Lydia seems to be affected as well, “They were all around me.” She tells in seemingly upset, “But they didn't take me.”

“It's because you're a Banshee.” Landon tells her, “A Harbinger of Death…Like me.”

Lydia walks to a mirror and wipes away the dust, “How long has it been?”

“Almost 30 years,” Derek answers.

* * *

Elsewhere in the tunnel, Kira, Hayden, Theo, and Liam examine a wire and a gadget to simulate the high voltage of a lightning bolt that Mr. Douglas has rigged up, “Why isn’t she the one that’s doing it?” Theo questions, noting that Kira is standing in a different tunnel, away from the gadget.

“Don’t worry about her,” Liam orders him. “You took Josh's power.” He reminds him, “You can do it.”

Theo takes the wire with hesitation, “Here we go.” Mr. Douglas says to ready him.

He turns the dial, giving it power, but instead of being about to handle the amount of electricity, Theo is knocked backward into tunnel Kira is standing in while everyone else seems to have jump back from the sudden failure.

“Hey, what the hell?” Theo claims, grunting in pain.

“That was only one billion joules,” Mr. Douglas claims.

“Only?” Theo challenges as he attempts to get up.

“Well, how many joules are in a bolt of lightning?” Liam question his teacher.

“Five billion,” Kira answers knowingly.

“Well, I'm fine, by the way,” Theo tells them with sarcasm and starts to brush himself off. He and Kira walk closer to the others, “Thank you for your concern.”

“You don't have Josh's power anymore, do you?” Liam accuses him.

Hayden moves to check his claws, but doesn’t get paralyzed to the touch, “Or Tracy's.”

“Guess I'm back to Classic Theo,” Theo quips with a straight face.

“Maybe you should try some remorse,” Liam tells him, not hiding his anger. “Since you killed them for their powers.”

“I just put them back the way I found them.”

“That’s it,” Kira says, getting his attention. She holds up her sword and her eyes start to glow. “I’m sending you back.”

“Hold on,” Theo says hurriedly. “I can help.”  He says, almost as if he is pleading, “I know about the Wild Hunt from the Dread Doctors.”

Kira isn’t moved by his plea, “My Dad is a history major.” She reminds him, “I’m sure I can find out a lot more about it from him than you.”

Theo holds his hands up in defense, “I also know about things I'm betting that even he doesn’t know.” He eyes at Mr. Douglas knowingly.

_In the Dread Doctors Lair, inside the tube, Mr. Douglas can see Theo eyeing the tube with absolute interest._

“Maybe you should send him back,” Mr. Douglas says, trying to invoke Kira to strike her sword.

Kira squints her eye at Theo as she readies her sword to strike the concrete, “Who's making decisions around here?” Theo questions in a hast close to fear, “Where's Scott? Where's Stiles?”

“You remember Stiles?” Hayden questions him.

Theo gives them a wild look, “Why wouldn't I remember Stiles?”

Liam stands beside Kira as she gives him a steady gaze, “Maybe he's _useful_ after all.”

* * *

Micah continues to choke on the gouts of water that are pouring from his mouth, “Breath, Micah, you have to breathe." Scott urges him. He sees that it is not working, "Derek!" He cries out and makes a run for the door but water beings to pour from his mouth too, making him fall to his knees as well. He looks to Caleb, “What are you doing to us?”

“You're drowning.” He responds, “Just like me.” Micah makes a retching sound, “Now we can be friends forever.”

* * *

“You won't be taken,” Lydia assures Landon with an outreached hand. “You'll be safe.”

Landon takes a step back with a look of determination, “I don't want to be safe.” He declares, “I want to save Stiles." He pleads to her, “Don't let me be the only one left behind.” His determination fades away, “I don't have a Caleb.”

Lydia sees that there is no reasoning with Landon. With a wave of her hand, she says, “Go.” The front door flies open.

* * *

Scott and Micah can suddenly breathe again, “Are you okay?” Scott questions him with concern.

“Are you okay?” Micah question massaging his throat.

“Mommy says you can go now,” Caleb says before returning to watch the old video of himself when he was alive.

The door opens and they quickly make their way outside the home and back to Landon and Derek, “Let's get out of here.” Micah tells them and starts leading them back up the street.

“Yeah.” Scott agrees, “Yeah, absolutely.”

While Scott and Micah head off, Derek and Landon stagger back and turns toward Lydia and Caleb, “You know you can still come with us,” Landon offers to her. 

Lydia gives him a headshake, looking down to her son, “I couldn't leave Caleb.”

Derek and Landon exchange knowing glances at each other, “Lydia,” Derek says gently, “You know he's not real.”

However, she remains adamant, “I couldn't leave Caleb.” She repeats before returning to the house hand-in-hand with her son.

* * *

Later at Scott’s house, “You know all about the Ghost Riders.” Kira challenges Theo, “How do we get Stiles and the others back?”

From across the room, Theo is facing away from Hayden, Liam, and Kira, “You can't.” He tells them in a dry tone. “The Wild Hunt comes. The Wild Hunt goes. That's how it works.”

“But they're still here,” Liam argues. “And they're still taking people.”

“That's not possible,” Theo counterclaims, turning to face them. “They're the Wild Hunt. They're not just gonna stick around. Unless...” He trails off.

“Unless what?” Kira presses from him.

“Unless they're _stuck_.”

* * *

The quartet finally makes their way out of Canaan, "You guys think Stiles sent us here to warn us?” Scott wonders in the car, “Maybe Beacon Hills is gonna be the next ghost town.”

“If we don't stop it, yes,” Landon agrees.

“We need to get them to leave.” Micah says with certainty, “Now.”

“We can't.” Landon argues, “Not yet.”

“Why can't we get rid of them?”

“Because I saw what happens to the people they've taken when they leave.”

“Do they all die?”

“No,” The Reaper answers, “It's something worse than death. I felt it in Lydia's memory. It's like their souls hollowed out.” He explains, “They became something else.” He pauses, “I think they became Ghost Riders. And then, they were gone.” 

* * *

“You're gonna help us,” Liam tells Theo. 

Theo huffs, “Liam, I don't know what to do.”

“Well, you remember Stiles,” Hayden points out to him. “So clearly you know more than we do.”

Kira takes a step-in front of Theo, “You're gonna help us or you're going back.” From the outside, they can hear a car pulling up and Kira's hard exterior shatters into a slight panic.

Theo makes a small victorious smirk at Kira’s body language, “Let me guess.” He says, focusing on the front door, just as Scott steps through the threshold and sees Theo inside his home, “Scott wasn't a part of this plan, was he?”

Kira, Hayden, and Liam all stand awkwardly at the situation just as Scott walks into his home.

* * *

Derek and Micah both notice Landon’s silent behavior as they walk through the back door of Scott's house, “Are you okay?” Derek questions him with concern.

“I'm fine,” Landon lies easily, trying to sidestep Derek only to have Micah block him from going any farther, “Okay, I was thinking about Lydia.” He admits to them, “There are myths about the Wild Hunt and the Morrigan.” This prompts an inquiring expression from them, “They left Lydia behind.”

“I thought Lydia was a banshee?” Micah questions him.

“The Morrigan was a banshee,” Landon states. “And she said that I won’t be taken which means…”

“You'll be like Lydia,” Micah whispers softly. “Left behind.”

Landon nods his head, “Alone.”

Micah begins to frown.

* * *

Back inside Scott’s home, “Somehow, I don't think we're gonna hug this out,” Theo comments upon seeing Scott’s cold expression.

“I hope you realize it's taking all of my strength to not tear you in half right now,” Scott tells him.

Two growls coming from behind them catch their attention. Everyone turns to the kitchen entrance and see both Micah and Derek standing, eyes glowing blue.

“Hey, Micah.” Theo greets nervously, “Derek…You two aren't still upset about the army base thing, are you?”

Both cousins growl angrily in response.

* * *

Claudia wakes up on the couch and sees her husband looking through a file of papers at the dining room table, “What are you doing?” She questions him as she walks to the dining room.

“Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.” The Sheriff apologizes, “I was just, uh, I was just thinking about how strong and amazing you are.”

Claudia gives a pleased smile, “Keep talking, I like the way that sounds.”

“You know, someone should write a medical paper about how you beat frontal temporal dementia.” He shows her documents that appear to be medical reports on types of frontotemporal disorders.

“That is not at all the direction I thought this conversation was heading,” She admits to him. 

“We also gotta talk to the contractor about replacing that wallpaper,” He reminds her.

“There’s no need to rush,” She tells him with a kiss. “But I am turning in.”

“I'll be there in a minute.” He continues looking at the documents in awe briefly before following.

In doing so, he stops in the hallway and for some reason compelled to stare at the damaged wallpaper and begins to peel it back more. His eyes grow wide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME ON TNH: THE WILD HUNT (NOVEMBER 11TH)  
> "I think you need to admit that you have an unhealthy attachment to Stiles." Peter tells Micah as he continues leading them through the woods, "You got to let her go." Micah doesn't hold back the growl and the glow of his eyes at Peter, "Would you please try to behave like a human?"   
> "I need Stiles for that." Micah says before he continues his lead.   
> "Why?" Peter questions, "Is she your human crutch?"   
> "She's my anchor. "


	7. Heartless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance to tell me what memories you want Scott, Landon, and Derek to have of Stiles!

Theo wakes up inside one of the cadaver drawers in the Beacon Hills Hospital Morgue. He batters the door until it opens. He seems confused as a voice from the hallway outside whispers his name. He heads toward the voice and finds his sister Tara on the ground crawling toward him. There is a gaping bloody hole in her chest where her heart was removed. She reaches into his chest and rips out his heart. He flashes back to when he let her die so that the Dread Doctors could take her heart and place it in his body to make him a chimera. He dies.

Theo wakes up inside one of the cadaver drawers in the Beacon Hills Hospital Morgue. He batters the door until it opens. A voice calls his name. His sister catches him and rips out his heart. Theo relives this over and over again until finally he no longer runs from his sister, "It's okay," He strangles out as he is about to die again. "You don't have to stop."

* * *

When Theo snaps out his haze he sees that Micah is sitting on top of his chest, baring his teeth, "Trust me," Micah grits flicking out his claws. "I won't."

Theo eyes widen at the action as Micah raises his hand to bring his claws on Theo, "Micah, enough!" Derek calls out as he and Scott pull the enraged werecoyote off the beaten chimera.

Micah tries to fight against Scott and Derek's hold, still eyeing angrily, "Slow down, okay?" Scott assures him, but he also notices Landon at the door, eyes wide at the sight of the chimera, "He's going back to the ground."

"He can't," Liam argues shocking the returning members. "He remembers Stiles."

"Scott remembers Stiles." Derek argues now, "Micah, Landon, and I remember Stiles."

However, Liam remains adamant about Theo helping them, "The Dread Doctors knew all about the Wild Hunt." Liam says, trying to convince the others, "He can help us."

"Or he could kill us," Derek says in a cross tone.

"He's my responsibility," Liam counterargues, "Kira is giving me her sword."

Scott switches to Kira wearing a confused expression, "You're not staying?"

She gives him a small head shake, "I can't." She explains to him with a solemn tone, "The Skinwalkers have my mom."

"Oh," Scott says with obvious disappointment.

"Talk about an awkward reunion," Theo mutters not so subtly.

"Shut up!" Kira and Scott shout at him. Theo doesn't seem to be affected by the harsh treatment.

"But you both are right," Kira tells Scott. "If Theo tries anything, Liam can send him back to wherever the hell he came from." She looks to the unaffected chimera with hesitation, "But for right now..."

"He goes back now," Derek grows out.

"Except Liam's the one that's going to be with the sword," Theo says with snark.

This provokes everyone in telling him to, "Shut up!"

Throughout the exchange, Landon notices that Micah has been edging closer and closer to Theo and takes a step, blocking Micah from getting any closer, "Micah..."

Micah switches his murderous gaze from Theo to Landon giving him a stone-faced expression, "Can you give me a second alone with Theo?"

Landon gives the werecoyote a feign expression of ignorance, "Why?"

Micah crosses his arms, "So I can kill him," He answers plainly.

"Okay, look, I know that there are mixed feelings all around." Theo speaks out, "But I might be your only option to stop the Wild Hunt."

"Let's kill him," Micah states, eyeing Theo.

"What, you don't trust me?" Theo questions in a teasing tone, getting himself a low growl from Micah.

"I don't trust him." Derek states plainly, focusing his attention on Liam, "Do you?"

"No," Liam answers honestly, "But I think we can use him."

"Remember who he is," Scott tells him, getting his attention. "He got into your head and you tried to kill me." Scott reminds him, "And when that didn't work, he did kill me. And Tracy, and Josh, and his sister."

"But this might be our only chance to get Stiles back."

Derek gives him of look, "Can't we just try to find somebody that we at least trust?" He questions the two of them, "This might be a mistake."

"But you don't know that yet," Liam responds with conviction. He looks to Scott for help, "And you made mistakes when you were learning to be an Alpha."

"Yeah, I made a lot." Scott admits, "But we don't have time for mistakes." Scott tells his beta, "I can't lose Stiles." He looks at Derek remembering Derek's distraught expression once the radio had gone silent, "He can't lose Stiles."

"So, we should try anything we can to save her, right?" Liam questions, looking between the two werecreatures. He glances at Derek, "Even Theo."

"Convince me," Derek tells the young beta.

"I can put him back in the ground anytime," Liam tells him.

With that being the only arsenal that Liam has in vouching for him to stay, Theo comes up with a defense for himself, "You will need a transformer that can handle five billion joules of electricity." Theo says in an informative tone, "And if Kira's going to go back to the Skinwalkers, I'll show you where to find one and I can show you how it works." He senses hostility, being thrown his way as he speaks and sees Micah eyeing him threateningly, "I'll tell you if Micah promises not to kill me."

Micah responds with a growl, but Landon is the one to contradict the response, "He promises."

"No, I don't," Micah replies quickly. He looks to Derek, Landon, and Scott with mild betrayal, "We're really gonna do this?" He questions them. He stares at Derek, "He shot us." He switches to Scott, "Killed you." He rants before finishing off with Landon, "And caused you to be trapped inside Eichen House."

"You got a better idea?" Landon questions him.

"I've got an idea." Micah says grabbing Landon by the hand and backing out the kitchen, "It may not be better." He admits angrily, "But at least it's not him."

Landon throws a confused look at the others as Micah drags him away.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski has removed the wallpaper and most of the drywall from the large area in the hallway of his home. The gaping hole exposes a wooden door. He opens it and sees an empty room beyond. The windows are boarded up and it is covered in dust. He steps into completely in awe of the new discovery.

He turns back to the entrance to find Claudia looking at him, "Did you know about this room?" He questions her, but doesn't wait for her to give him an answer, "Why was it sealed off?" Claudia doesn't say anything and lets him continue his thoughts out loud, "What if this was her room?" He begins to question, "What if this means we had a daughter?"

Claudia stares at the empty area but doesn't take a step in it, "There are so many simple explanations for why this is here." She tells him, "And with all things we have witnessed I wouldn't be surprised at the thought of us having a daughter we've forgotten about being of them.

"So, you're curious?" He questions her.

Claudia doesn't exactly answer the question, "I'm worried that you're going to make yourself crazy over this." She tells him, "Especially with all the murders going on." She confesses to him, "Are you sure want to add this on top of everything else?"

The Sheriff thinks for a moment knowing that Claudia is right. There hasn't been a break in the case since it first started the night of the storm and so far, there had been more bodies being left behind. But at the same time, he still can't shake the feeling at the possibility of him having a child, "I am."

* * *

Liam and Hayden lead Theo through the woods. Liam has the chimera's hands cuffed and attached to a chain leash, "This was a bad idea." Liam mutters to himself.

Hayden nudges him in the shoulder, "It's not a bad idea."

"It is a terrible idea," Theo says from them behind. This causes Hayden and Liam to stop and give him some attention since they chained him, "I told you where the transformer is." He reminds them, "I told you how it works. I don't need to be there when it all blows up."

"It's not going to blow up," Hayden remarks.

Theo gives a judging expression, "They ride the lightning."

However, Hayden has complete faith in the plan, "We can use that to catch one and keep him there until we figure out what they want." She focuses on Liam seeing that he is having second thoughts, "It's a good idea."

Theo has complete faith that the plan will fail, "You're trying to catch a Ghost Rider. A million things can go wrong." He presses, " _Terrible_  idea."

A silence falls over the trio as Liam takes into account what has been said, "The bad idea was bringing him back." Liam says to Hayden as if Theo wasn't around them, "Scott's right. This is a mistake."

Hayden still doesn't allow Liam to wallow in his self-doubt, "You took a risk." She reminds him, "We took a risk." She adds making Liam realize that he wasn't alone in the decision, "But it was the right thing to do." She assures him, "I believe in you."

Theo is unimpressed by the couple's moment, "You guys want me to leave you alone?" He questions them getting their attention, "Oh, that's right," He says holding up his chained wrists, "I can't."

* * *

Scott and Kira step into an abandoned cabin where Mason and Corey have constructed a metal cage, "You did it." Scott says with amazement at the couple's work.

"Of course, we did it." Corey replies proudly of his and Mason work as Liam unchains Theo who then turns on the large electrical transformer, powering it up, in the corner of the room, "This thing can transmute the energy from a lightning bolt." He looks to Kira and Scott, "Even successive strikes."

Kira starts feeling uneasy about the plan, "Mason, are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Well, whatever's inside this cage is shielded from any outside electrical current." Mason explains, "So the Ghost Rider won't be able to use lightning to escape."

"We put a lightning rod on the roof and connected it to that conduit cable," Corey includes as well, "Drawing the Ghost Rider to that spot. We can't send him directly in because the cage neutralizes electromagnetism."

"Lightning will just bounce off it." Mason expresses, "Which is the same reason it'll hold him in."

"If the Ghost Rider lands here," Scott says examining the cage, "How do we get him in the cage?"

Corey and Mason exchange uneasy glances at each other, "We have to lure him in."

"Bait?" Hayden questions as she and Liam step into the abandoned cabin, "I'll do it," Hayden volunteers immediately, only to get a worried look from Liam, "It'll be okay. I'm faster than you."

No one waits for the couple to argue, "As soon as Hayden's out, Scott and Liam," Mason instructs the werewolves, "You guys close the gates, and then I'll put down a barrier of Mountain Ash."

"I'll be on the roof to take down the rod," Corey inputs.

"We'll be on the lookout for any other Ghost Riders," Mason says indicating between him and Hayden.

Scott turns to Kira, "What do you think?"

"I think it's the best idea that you have right now," She tells him. "As long as everything goes perfectly, and he doesn't escape and kills you all."

Theo gives an agreeing head nod, "And the transformer works and the whole place doesn't catch on fire." He looks at Kira, "You sure you don't want to make an attempt."

Kira gives him a dead stare, "I haven't fully recovered from what your doctors did to me, so there's still a chance I might end up trying to kill you all too."

Mason adds in something else that could go wrong, "And there isn't a catastrophic solar flare."

* * *

Micah has taken Landon to the hospital where he seeks Melissa's help, "He has third-degree burns over 90% of his body." Melissa explains to Micah, "I should be telling you to say your goodbyes."

"It's Peter." Micah remarks, "I don't need to say goodbyes. I need you to  _fix_  him, so we can find out what he knows about the Wild Hunt."

Melissa gives a hesitation glance at Landon, "Remember who we're dealing with," Landon tells him. "Peter is a  _ruthless_  con man who always has a devious plan to hurt everyone around him," Landon claims. "He's also the one that bit and used me to bring himself back to life."

Melissa sides with Landon on the whole decision, "What happens when he gets up out of that bed?" She gives him a look of apprehension, "You got a plan of your own?"

"I have a plan." Micah assures them, looking between the two of them, "I don't know if it's devious, but at least it's a plan."

* * *

Peter is in a private room inside a sealed plastic tent designed to keep in an oxygen-rich atmosphere to promote healing while at the same time reducing the chances of his burns becoming infected, "I can't promise this will work." Melissa reminds Micah.

"You said he was dying anyway," Micah counterargues. "What does he have to lose?"

"I can hear you," Peter speaks, opening his eyes. "I'm not dead yet." He gives Melissa a knowing smirk, "Glad to see you're obeying hospital protocols."

Melissa gives him a "no-nonsense" expression, "Your son asked me to treat you."

This peaks Peter's interest, "In exchange for what?"

Melissa looks to Micah, "Told you, you needed a plan."

Micah leans over his bed, giving him a stare down, "She helps you, you help me."

"That's a bit open-ended," Peter comments with disinterest. "What if I don't agree to your conditions?"

Micah responses with Micah's face, "I leave you for dead."

Peter sighs dramatically, before focusing on Melissa, "So, what exactly do you know about our kind of medicine?" He questions with a condescending tone.

"I know about the Nine Herbs," Melissa answers plainly, taking off a syringe filled with a green concoction from her pocket, before stabbing it into his chest.

Peter immediately begins to convulse in pain and starts gagging on a greenish foam dribbles from his mouth. Micah looks at the sight with slight alarm, "Think it's working?"

"Should be," Melissa answers in a nonchalant manner, "Looks painful enough."

Soon Peter's burned skin begins to fall away revealing fully healed skin underneath. When he is done healing, Micah and Melissa support Peter as they make their way out the tent and into to the elevator. Once they are inside, "You know we never did have that second date." Peter comments to Melissa.

Melissa and Micah exchange silence glances to each other and drops him on the floor of the elevator with a thud.

* * *

Landon is lying on his head when his mother comes and joins him, "Still thinking about how to prove the Riemann Hypothesis?" She offers to him.

"I'm thinking about a dead kid I met in Canaan," He answers, leaving out the part of Micah wanting to use Peter to know more about the Wild Hunt.

Natalie looks to her son with worry, "Dead?"

Landon looks back at her eyes unwavering, "He drowned in 1985."

Natalie sighs and faces back to the ceiling and Landon follows suit, "Okay." She tells him after a moment, "Go on."

"His mom  _conjured_  him," Landon shares to her, "To fill the void she felt after the Wild Hunt passed through Canaan." He looks back to his mother, this time there is a hint of sadness in his voice, "Mom... What if Sheriff Stilinski is filling a void?" He questions her, "What if he's filling it with Claudia?"

Natalie looks unconvinced, "You think Claudia's dead?" She questions with skepticism, "No, I... I just saw her."

"So many things don't make sense," Landon reminds her. "She had a  _fatal_  disease, but then she's fine," He says, remembering their findings at the hospital. "She says her Jeep was stolen 20 years ago, but it's Stiles'." He looks back to the ceiling, "Derek doesn't get a scent or hear a heartbeat whenever she suddenly pops up."

Hearing Landon's words, Natalie knows that there is no logical explanation, "If this is true, then..." Natalie stutters out, "Maybe Sheriff Stilinski needs this." Landon looks at her with a furrowed expression, "Maybe it's his way of coping."

"What if Claudia being here is preventing him from remembering Stiles?"

"Landon," She gives a sympathetic and knowing look all in one, "If Claudia isn't real, you don't want to be the one to tell him."

* * *

Mason uses the same device as Mr. Douglas used to test the transformer. It ramps up the joules and lightning flashes around the cage. They all seem pleased with the results.

The plan seems to go well at first. Lightning strikes. The Ghost Rider appears and chases Hayden into the cage. She exits the back and Liam closes and locks the gate behind her. Scott moves in to shut the front gate, but it sticks. Theo jumps in to help but in the process, gets his arm wedged into the opening.

"Do it," He urges Scott. Scott continues pushing the gate, forcing it closed. Theo's bones break, and he lets out a painful roar.

Liam joins and pulls Theo away, just as the Rider tries to fight the Chimera to get out. Scott closes and locks the gate. Mason runs through and completes the mountain ash circle. They apparently caught the rider dressed up as an Outlaw. He reaches for his gun, only to see that it is no longer in its holster.

The Outlaw looks to the teens as Theo holds up the gun with a sly smirk.

The Outlaw reaches his hand skyward and calls down lightning. It dances around the cage but doesn't reach him. He reaches both hands up and again electricity races around the cage.

"It worked," Scott says in awe, seeing that the rider can't get out.

"We did it," Corey comments in amazement as he runs back inside seeing the results.

Mason gives him a loving smile, "Yeah." He tells his boyfriend, "We did."

* * *

Derek and Landon step through the ragged hole into what was Stiles' room, "You knew about it, didn't you?" The Sheriff questions the Reaper incredulously but doesn't wait for Landon to answer him, "God, it was on the blueprints." He comments, "It was here when we moved in." He reminisces, "That was 18 years ago."

While the Sheriff is still wrapping his head around the possibility, Landon begins to see the things that should be in the empty room. As if he doesn't even think about it, Landon grabs a hold of Derek's hand, causing Derek to be able to see what he sees.

Derek sees Stiles bed in the corner near the window. He then sees the corkboard and "murder" board where Stiles displayed her work when they were figuring out a case. He sees her desk.

"Derek? Landon?" The Sheriff's voice calls out to them, causing the room to go empty. "What is it?

Derek shakes his head, "Nothing."

"Your eyes are glowing," The Sheriff tells him subtilty calling him out on the lie. "They were glowing at the station too."

" _Oh, wait, wait, so, now I'm supposed to trust Peter Hale?" The Sheriff tells him, "You trust him? After what he did?"_

_There is a beat of silence, "I want you to trust me." Derek pleads, "I heard Stiles on that radio, I'm sure of it." The desperation that Derek has been trying to hold back comes to light, "If you had heard it too..."_

" _Well, I didn't," The Sheriff tells him pushing the keys back._

" _Yeah." Derek agrees, "But if you had..."_

" _Enough, Derek!" The Sheriff snaps, "Enough."_

_Derek falls silent at the Sheriff's order, but in the process, the Sheriff also sees that his eyes are glowing blue just before Derek turns and leaves._

"If you want to discuss the possibility that I had a daughter..." The Sheriff tells the pair, "I'm listening."

Derek and Landon give a nonverbal discussion until Derek gives a silent nod.

Landon moves and closes the door closing them inside the room.

* * *

Scott and Liam are unsure what to do, "Now what do we do?" Liam questions to Scott.

"Try and talk to him," Scott suggest to him.

Liam takes an uneasy step towards the cage of the Outlaw, "Mr. Ghost Rider?" Liam questions in a voice that didn't scream confidence. The Outlaw doesn't answer, "Mr. Rider?" Liam tries again, "We'll let you out if you tell us how to get our friends back." He tries to convince the being, "Everyone. We want everyone back." He continues, "Tell us how to get 'em all back."

The Outlaw stands silent and Theo doesn't hold back his judgment towards the event going on, "This is the plan?"

"There wasn't a plan for this part of the plan," Liam says angrily.

"It's okay," Scott says, stepping in. "Look, we got him trapped. He can't get out." Scott tells him, "We just have to figure out how to communicate with him. Maybe he can't hear us."

"Maybe he speaks an ancient language," Liam speculates.

"Maybe he only responds to pain," Theo offers.

"Or fear."

Theo shakes his head, "Nothing's gonna scare this thing." He indicates at the Outlaw, "Look at him. He's a walking  _corpse_."

Liam watches the Outlaw and sees that it remains still, "Why'd he stop trying to get out?"

The Outlaw lifts his head and makes a gargling sound resembling a howl. Theo is immediately on guard, "Did he just call for backup?"

The sound of the Outlaw reminds Liam of what happened at the party, "When Corey made the Ghost Rider visible at the party,  _another_  one showed up."

"We have to figure out how to talk to him." Scott watches the now silent Outlaw, "Or else get the hell out of here."

* * *

Mason is watching the sky when Hayden arrives, "Where's Corey?"

Mason points to a tree where no one is standing, "He's over there."

Corey become visible at the tree, "How did you know?" Corey questions in surprise.

"There's a refraction of light around your silhouette that I can always see." Mason answers casually shrugging his shoulder, "I don't know, it probably has something to do with pheromones or some other chemical interaction." He says adding on a scientific fact, "It's my only power." He sighs, looking at Corey with affection, "Finding you."

The couple has a silent moment before Mason focuses back on the mission at hand, "Did you see anything on your end?"

"No." She answers, "It's all clear." She starts to get antsy, "I wish we knew what was happening." Her phone beeps with a text notification.

"Anything?" Corey questions as she reads.

"They can't get him to talk."

A thought ignites for Mason, "They were communicating."

"Who?"

"I was wrong about him," Mason says, not answering the question. "Well, no, I was right about him." He corrects himself, "Actually, I was wrong about him, but I was  _right_  about the wrong thing."

Hayden and Corey are confused at Mason's train of thought, "Who are we talking about here?"

"Parrish," He answers. "Remember how I thought that the Ghost Riders were scared of him?"

"At the party?" Hayden questions.

"I think that he was actually trying to  _communicate_  with him." Mason remembers hearing indistinct whispers, "We need Parrish."

* * *

Still, in Stiles' room, Derek and Landon tell the Sheriff about Lydia conjuring up her dead son. This doesn't shock either of them at the Sheriff's reaction to the story, "So, this woman "Lydia," she conjured up her dead son?"

Both can hear the doubt in his tone, "She was the only one left." Landon explains, "She had to fill a void."

"So, she filled it with her son," The Sheriff finishes for him. "And you saw this kid?"

"We all did," Derek vouches, "He was real. He was there. But..."

"But what?"

"She was there when everybody was taken." Landon answers honestly, "She saw it happen…"

"But she didn't wanna believe it." Derek says finishing the statement, "She wanted to believe in her son."

It takes a moment for the Sheriff to realize what Derek and Landon are trying to say, "You think Claudia is not real?" Derek doesn't answer the question which doesn't seem to matter considering the anger he can see on the Sheriff's face. The Sheriff scoffs at Derek's silence, "You think I made up a phantom wife?"

"You're afraid to remember her," Landon answers calmly.

"She's a  _flesh and blood_  woman." The Sheriff contends, "She's  _real_." He huffs in anger, "Everything else here is just..." He pauses to calm himself, "Is just speculation. Conjecture." He simplifies, "It's just, it's a theory based on a... On a ghost town."

When the Sheriff is done with his outburst, Landon notices Stiles' lacrosse jersey and helmet sitting on a chair nearby just like before he reaches and touches Derek.

The older werewolf immediately sees it and walks over to the spot, reaching out and picks it up. Without even thinking about it, Derek closes his eyes as he breathes in the scent.

When he opens his eyes, he knows his eyes are glowing, but the Sheriff is wearing a disturbed expression, "You don't see anything?"

"What I see are two  _deeply_  disturbed young men." The Sheriff answers.

Neither of the Reaper nor the Werewolf takes offense to the statement, "You're afraid to remember her because you're afraid of what it means," Landon informs him.

The Sheriff is amazed at Landon and Derek's inability to let the subject go, "Why do  _you_  care so much if I remember her?"

Derek moves the jersey from his face, "Because you loved her." Without a warning, he tosses the jersey toward him.

From the Sheriff's perspective, Derek mimes throwing nothing, but suddenly a lacrosse jersey is flying toward him. The Sheriff catches it before it hits him. He stares at it confused and looks back to Derek and Landon.

* * *

Parrish arrives to visit the trapped Ghost Rider. He sees that the Outlaw is in the metal cage unable to get out. Thunder rumbles in the distance as Parrish and the Outlaw have another standstill, "That's progress." Liam says noticing the sudden change in the environment, "Ask him how we get everyone back."

Parrish doesn't even say a word to the Outlaw as it gargles something at him.

"What was that?" Scott questions Parrish seeing the stunned reaction, "Did he say something?"

Parrish looks away from the Outlaw and towards the others, "He said "Hellhound"."

Liam makes a confused face, "Is that a good thing?"

* * *

Micah drives Peter out to the woods to look for the rift, "Take the next left, cut over to the highway." Peter instructs him, "And then don't stop."

Micah pulls over and stops the car, "We have a deal." He reminds him, "I'm not leaving without Stiles."

"You're so very loyal, Micah." Peter notes feigning praise, "And that is an  _overrated_  quality." Micah gives him a straight-face, "You know, I was in pretty bad shape when you found me." I don't really have a clear picture of where I was."

"I marked the territory," Micah tells him. Peter makes a face of disgusts, "Visually." Micah nearly snaps at him, "I marked it  _visually_." He gets out the car and takes the keys letting Peter know that he has no choice, but to follow him into the woods, "But we didn't see where you came out."

"It's a supernatural rift, Micah, it's not the Golden Gate Bridge." Peter tries, "I doubt we can even see it, let alone get through." Micah doesn't deter from Peter's negatively, "This is a horrible waste of time."

Micah halts his lead and turns to face him, "You promised me." Micah argues, "On your deathbed."

"I just saw a kid get  _burned_  alive trying to escape the Hunt." Peter counterargues, "You try and save Stiles, she's gonna  _die_  the same way." Micah's eyes widen at the statement, "Humans can't get through."

For a moment Micah is silent, "Then we'll find another way to get her out." He decides and starts to lead them in the woods, "But first we have to get in."

Peter is slightly annoyed at the decision, "You have no  _self-preservation_ instincts." Peter comments, "How are you my son?"

* * *

Parrish tries to remain unbothered and continues questioning the Outlaw, "What do you want from us?"

The Outlaw opens his mouth and this time it speaks in a way they can all understand, "We are the Wild Hunt." It's voice echoes, "We hunt forever. Those who hunt with us hunt forever."

"What does that mean?" Liam wonders, taking a stand beside Parrish, "Tell us what you want."

The Outlaw answers, "We are the Wild Hunt." It repeats in the same echoing voice, "Those who hunt with us hunt forever."

Theo is unenthusiastic, "That clarifies things," He comments with sarcasm.

This doesn't deter Liam, "What do we have to do to get everyone back?" The Outlaw just stares at Liam, "Do you want something from us?"

Instead of answering the beta, the Outlaw focuses on Scott. Liam notes the sudden attention, "Why's he looking at Scott?"

"He figured out Scott's the Alpha," Theo realizes.

Scott decides that now it is his turn to attempt to speak to the Outlaw, "There must be something you want."

The Outlaw gives an acknowledging head nod, "There is only the Hunt." It's voice echoes, "No one resists. No one escapes."

Scott takes a challenging step to the Rider, "If they can't be bargained with, we're gonna have to fight 'em." He tells the Outlaw, "I'm comin' for my friends. I'm comin' for everyone. I won't stop." He promises, "I'll  _never_  stop until we get everyone back."

This doesn't seem to move the Outlaw. Even with no face, the Outlaw appears to be uninterested in what Scott has vowed. Instead, he starts focusing on Parrish and goes back to its original language.

Scott notices that Parrish has stilled as he starts burning, "Parrish?" He calls out to the deputy, "What's happening?"

"Scott..." The deputy tries to force only to be overpowered by the gargling as he goes up in flame. In a trance-like manner, the Hellhound walks up to the mountain ash barrier and begins burning through it.

* * *

Peter and Micah are deeper in the woods, "I think you need to admit that you have an  _unhealthy_  attachment to Stiles." Peter tells Micah as Micah continues leading, "You got to let her go." Micah stops but doesn't hold back the growl and the glow of his eyes at Peter, "Would you  _please_  try to  _behave_  like a  _human_?"

Micah makes a grunting noise and continues ahead, "I need Stiles for that."

"Why?" Peter wonders in a condescending manner, "Is she your human crutch?"

"She's my anchor. "

The answer doesn't surprise Peter, but he does offer a solution, "I'll get you a new anchor." He tells him, "She's not comin' back." This halts Micah's steps as he shoots a minor glare at him which Peter chooses to ignore, "She was hunted." Peter continues, "She got caught."

Micah doesn't fall prey to Peter's pitch, "You don't believe that." He answers in a strong tone, "You risked your life to bring us her keys."

Peter holds up a finger to indicate a correction, "I risked my life to  _escape_  the Hunt." Peter empathizes, "Not to reunite sentimental teenagers."

"You  _wanted_  us to know about Stiles," Micah argues. "You wanted Derek to know about Stiles because of what happened to us."

Leaving the conversation at that Micah continues leading them deeper into the woods until Micah comes to the burned spot where he and Scott found Peter, "This is where we found you."

There is no rift visible and Peter isn't at all impressed, "Like I said, there's nothin' here."

"You're not even looking," Micah argues at him.

Peter continues to not be impressed, "You can't just poke around and expect to find a supernatural train station."

In that moment, to prove him wrong, the sound of horses galloping in the distance surrounds them.

* * *

Scott and Liam try to stop Parrish from releasing the Ghost Rider. Theo tries to help; Parrish's skin burns his hand. Parrish knocks him to the ground. Scott and Liam manage to push him back and outside.

Theo restores the mountain ash barrier and notices Mr. Douglas standing in the doorway, "Have you been here the whole time?"

Mr. Douglas gives a malicious smile, "How could I stay away?" He questions in a thick German accent.

"Maybe you should tell them who you really are," Theo says. "Hauptmann?"

The werewolf stares at the rider and his eyes glow bright red.

* * *

Micah and Peter are already on guard, "It's them?" Micah questions surveying the area.

"Yeah." Peter agrees, "And judging by the sound, we don't have a lot of time."

"For what?"

"For you to run."

"You're leaving me?" Micah doesn't hide the betrayal in his voice.

"I'm saving you," Peter corrects him.

"But if we can hear them, it must be close."

"There'll be another chance," Peter tells him as two riders start walking towards them. "Go now." Peter order him, but Micah is reluctant to leave Peter behind, "Micah, run!" Peter gives him an encouraging push, "Go!"

This seems to be enough as Micah takes off running the opposite direction.

* * *

Douglas' face deforms into a more monstrous werewolf appearance. Knowing that he is in trouble, Theo tries to run, but the alpha stabs him in the back with his claws, "Break the barrier." He orders Theo, "Break the barrier, or I'll rip you in two."

The threat proves to be unnecessary as Mr. Douglas pushes Theo towards the mountain ash barrier, causing Theo to break the lining.

Seeing this, Mr. Douglas tosses Theo to the side and enters the cage with the rider and says, "It's been a long time."

The Outlaw takes out his whip and flicks it at the werewolf but he catches it in midair and pulls the rider to him. The Outlaw tries to fight, but Mr. Douglas overpowers it and bites into its skull.

The Outlaw lets out a wail.

* * *

The Riders in the woods reach Peter. He has his full Alpha face on ready to fight. However, the Riders seem to hear what is happening to The Outlaw. They scream and then turn around and ride away.

* * *

Within good distance away from the rider, Parrish seems to regain control, "Don't follow me." He warns Scott and Liam before running away into the woods.

* * *

Theo watches in pain as Mr. Douglas digs around in the rider's skull. He finds what he is searching for and removes an extra-large pineal gland. He bites into it.

* * *

Scott, Hayden, Mason, and Liam return to the trap and find the Rider dead and Theo cowering in the corner, "It was Mr. Douglas." Theo says weakly, "He ate his brain."

But from the look on their faces, Theo can tell that no one believes him.

"It wasn't his brain," Mason says observing the dead Rider. "Mr. Douglas ate his pineal gland."

"These murders have been going on for weeks," Scott remembers.

Mason realizes that something is missing from the Ghost Rider,"His whip's gone."

* * *

Corey is walking through the woods alone when he runs into Mr. Douglas, "Mr. Douglas?" He questions confused as to why the teacher is out in the words, "What are you doing?"

The alpha's eyes glow a pale green causing Corey to immediately halt his way to the teacher, "Something I have been waiting to do for a very long time," He answers before he takes out the whip and cracks it towards Corey.

Corey attempts to fight back as the whip catches him around the neck. He pulls at the whip around his neck, but at the same time, Mr. Douglas gives one big pull resulting in Corey disappearing in green smoke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME ON TNH: THE WILD HUNT
> 
> The Sheriff takes a step away from Claudia, "You're not real." He comments.
> 
> Claudia gives him a tilted head and a look of admiration, "How do you know?"
> 
> He thinks for a moment while Claudia looks him expectedly, "I don't remember your birthday last year." He finally answers, "Or what we did for our anniversary or Christmas for... I don't know how many years."
> 
> Claudia gives him a sad smile, "It's more than that." She tells him, "You have the one thing that makes everything you said more real."


	8. Blitzkierg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT THING YOU NEED TO KNOW : I will NOT be updating next weekend. Updates will resume on December 1st.

_Nazi Germany 1943_

_Mr. Douglas or as he is known to his officers, Hauptman, is conducting a meeting with his officers, "Gentlemen, imagine an army not burdened with the weakness of ordinary soldiers." He starts with his pitch, eyeing each man as he stalks around the table, "Men who don't need food. Who never grow tired. An army of unstoppable warriors." This seems to get some interests, "The Wild Hunt." He names them, "The living can fight until they break. The dead do not break." He continues, "This is what the Ahnenerbe has been searching for." He takes out a book and opens to a page that shows the Riders on their horse and lightning lights up a darkened sky, "Ghost Riders of the storm, masters of infinite power."_

" _We are not chasing fairy tales, Hauptman." One of the officers tells him, "The Occult is nothing to toy with."_

_Hauptman gives a smirk, "Neither are the riders of the storm."_

" _You have seen them?"_

" _They are in the Ruhr Valley." He answers knowingly, "My Kampfgruppe can secure the area tonight."_

" _An unstoppable army?" Another officer questions condescendingly, "Made up of the dead, you say? With power, you have never seen."_

" _Tell me, how would you control this unstoppable army?" The first Officer demands, "How do you stop the unstoppable?" He laughs, "How is your Kampfgruppe going to stop them?"_

_This causes the other Nazi soldiers to laugh at the ridicule that Hauptman is facing, "Tell us." One more officer eggs on, "How are you going to perform this miracle?"_

_Having enough of the ridicule, Hauptman flicks out his claws silencing the group of men completely from slashing his throat, "With German efficiency."_

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski is Stiles' room holding onto her lacrosse jersey. As he touches the empty bookcases, a ball of red yarn and a box of thumbtacks appears. When he picks them up, a corkboard appears on the wall behind him. Inspired, the Sheriff pins some string to the cork board and stretches the string across the nearby wall. When he turns back, pictures and newspaper clippings have appeared on the corkboard.

Getting an idea, he repeats the process, running string to the various walls, attaching it to the floor, and across the room. As he does this, all of Stiles' possessions become visible including her bed, her murder board, her desk, clothes, and artwork.

Finally, once everything is once again where it belongs, he looks around in awe. The room is filled. He is about to call out for Claudia when notices a photo on the corkboard. It's a young girl sitting by Claudia as she is laying in a hospital bed. He takes the photo down from the board.

* * *

At the Sheriff's station, Landon, Micah, Derek, and Peter react to Scott's plan on how to bring Stiles back, "You're going to bite Stiles?" Derek questions Scott, giving him a stoned face. "To get her through the rift."

Scott makes a sigh of defeat, "It's the only way."

Peter speaks up, "Just to clarify, are you planning on biting  _everyone_  in the train station?"

Scott honestly didn't think that far ahead, "With Stiles back, she'll be able to help us figure out a plan." Scott argues, "She's good at that."

"So, the plan is to get Stiles to come up with a plan," Peter states in a tone of judgment.

Micah makes a low growl, "You can shut up now."

"Micah, look around." Peter indicates around the deserted station, "We're the only ones left in Beacon Hills." He tells the small group, "If they take us, Landon will be the only one left to haunt the place." Landon throws him a look at the comment.

"That's why I'm the only person that's going in." Scott decides, "Liam and Hayden will stay here with Mason." He explains, "As long as somebody is left in Beacon Hills, the Wild Hunt can't move on."

Peter can see that Scott isn't going to let the idea of biting Stiles go, "I like your plan, Scott." The oldest werewolf states, "I really do, especially the part about turning Stiles." He hears a low growl come from Derek, "But it can't work…More like it won't work."

Scott rises to the challenge, "How do you know?"

Peter notices that everyone but Scott is throwing him a silencing look as if they are telling him not to tell Scott what he knows, "Logic." He answers, instead. "Life experience. Liam, what are the odds that he'll get taken?" He starts poking holes in Scott's plan, "What if Stiles isn't there? What if there's no Beacon Hills for you to come back to?"

Landon clicks his teeth, "You got a better idea?"

"Yeah. It's called, "Run like hell."" Peter says, ready to leave the Sheriff's station, "So, leave in five?"

Micah steps in front of Peter's path, "You  _promised_  you'd help us." Micah tells him, "We still need to find the rift."

"I didn't promise I'd help you commit suicide," Peter corrects him.

Micah looks back to the others and notices that no one is trying to stop Peter from leaving, "If you won't help, we can find it ourselves." Micah decides.

Peter isn't surprised by Micah's will to stay and fight, "Scott, I admit that you have a flair for beating the odds." He tells the True Alpha, "But, this? You don't walk away from." He warns, "You run."

With his last statement, Peter walks out the station without anyone following him, but Micah has a look of disappointment settled on his face.

* * *

Melissa McCall and Chris Argent follow Parrish's tracks back to the stone cottage where the pack captured the rider, "His tracks outside lead north from here." Chris says.

Melissa notices the Outlaw's body, "This one's gone, too." She says examining and noticing that it has the same injuries as the others, "Why take a Ghost Rider's pineal gland?"

Out of nowhere, Mr. Douglas manages to sneak up on the two, "So I could use this." He answers. Chris immediately has his gun aimed, but with the flick of the Rider's whip, he is disarmed.

This doesn't stop Chris from backing down the fight, "What do you want?"

"Not our pineal gland, I hope." Melissa answers, "We're still using them."

"I want you to help me find a Hellhound," He tells the parents. "You were tracking him."

"You lost his scent," Chris calls him out.

Mr. Douglas eyes the hunter with a calculating expression, "I found him on you." He says, "Which tells me..."

"Nothing." Chris interrupts him, "I can't help you."

Mr. Douglas gives a coy expression, "That's too bad." He takes a step towards them. Chris pushes Melissa behind him, "Then I have no use for you."

He grabs Argent by the throat and begins to crush it causing Melissa to scream in terror. She tries to go for the fallen gun, but Mr. Douglas kicks it out of reach, "Not fast enough." He comments squeezing Chris' throat tighter.

Melissa and Chris lock eyes with each other, "We'll do it." She cries out, "We'll do it." She repeats causing Mr. Douglas to be pleased with the result, "Just let him go." She pleads, "Let him go!"

Mr. Douglas releases his grip, "Thank you for volunteering, Herr Argent." He tells them as Chris and Melissa embrace.

* * *

Mason and Hayden drive through the woods as Mason is in tears due to them find Corey's phone.

"At least we found his cell," Hayden offers to him. "That means something."

"It's a relic." Mason answers knowingly, "That only means one thing."

"It means he's not dead, Mason." Hayden consoles him, "And that there's still a chance."

Mason flips through the pictures on the phone, "He only has pictures of us." He notices, "There's, like, a hundred pictures here." He continues flipping, "And it's just us." He looks to Hayden, "Is that a little weird?"

"No." She answers with certainty, "It means he loves you."

Mason nods his head, "We need to get him back."

* * *

Derek, Scott, Micah, and Landon trek through the woods in search of the rift where Peter came out. "When you were here before," Derek questions as they go deeper, "How long until the Ghost Riders showed up?"

"A couple minutes," Micah answers.

"That's reassuring."

Scott tries to not let the time limit they have bother him, "What's a rift supposed to look like?"

"If it's a tear in the fabric of our world," Landon answers. "Theoretically it could look like anything from a microscopic black hole to a free-floating Einstein-Rosen bridge."

Micah looks up at the trees, "I really hope it's not up there."

"Let's split up," Derek suggests.

Derek and Landon automatically pair-up as do Scott and Micah, but before the quartet even splits completely, Scott spots something on the ground, "Hey, look at this."

He kneels to the ground and brushes the leaves out to the way and discovers a pipe leading underground. He follows the pipe until it leads to a set of bars that lay over an entrance.

"The rift's not above us," Derek realizes as he sees the ground surrounding the spot is littered with dead leaves like those that signify the arrival of the Riders. "It's below."

* * *

Hayden, Mason, and Liam are holed up at the Sheriff's station with Theo being locked in a cell, "So, we should stay here," Liam suggests.

"Is that what you're thinking?" Mason questions in an obvious tone.

"It doesn't matter where we are," Liam explains. "We still need to figure out how to fight them."

Hayden contradicts the statement, "No one can fight them."

Theo contradicts hers while he has his hands sticking out of the cell, "Douglas can."

Hayden gives a sour expression, "Does he need to stay in there?"

Mason answers, "He's still Theo."

Theo gets annoyed at the conversation about him as if he wasn't in the room with them, "He can still hear you."

Liam steps to the cell, "Then he can hear me say he needs to shut up so we can figure out how to fight the Ghost Riders."

Theo is amused at Liam's step-up, "You don't need to figure it out." He answers, "Because Douglas already did."

"If he knew how to fight them," Hayden pieces together, "Then he might know everything about them."

Theo gives them his signature devious smile, "And guess who knows all about Mr. Douglas?"

* * *

In the tunnels below the pipe, Derek, Landon, Micah, and Scott are searching for the rift, "I can't see a thing." Landon states nearly stumbling in the dark while the werecreatures around him have no problem navigating in darkness.

Derek guides him with a leading hand, "It's got to be down here somewhere."

Micah is ahead of the group until he walks right into an unseen blockade and gets thrown backward, "Found it!"

Scott helps the werecoyote up while Landon carefully walks to the spot. He reaches out and a green aura appears in front of him, "It's remarkably similar." Landon notes, now using both his hands to push against the blockade.

Micah makes a grunting sound, "To what?"

"To the Einstein-Rosen bridge."

* * *

"That's never going to happen," Mason says in a firm tone. He looks at Liam and Hayden who are wearing contemplating expressions. "We're not making that deal."

Theo gives him a head tilt, "I hold all the cards."

"You're locked in a jail cell." Mason comebacks at him, "You have no cards."

This doesn't deter Theo, "You want me to tell you about Douglas." He focuses on Liam, "Break the sword."

Mason smacks his lips in annoyance, "Does anyone else want to do the negotiating?"

"Break the sword," Theo repeats.

"I'll break the sword." Hayden offers, taking a threatening step at Theo, "I'll break it right in..."

"Hayden," Liam says, holding her back.

"You break, I talk," Theo tells them. When he examines each of the trios expressions, he sees that no one believes him. He sighs frustrated, "Come on, guys. Look, I don't want in anyone's pack." He tells them, "I don't want anyone's power. I just wanna stay alive."

Hayden gives him a suspicious stare and crosses her arms, "How do we know if we let you out, you won't run?"

"'Cause we're not letting him out." Liam decides, "He's going to tell us from in here."

Theo gives an approving stare, "I'm still going to need some incentive."

Liam at first hesitates at the thought of breaking the sword before he breaks the sword with his leg, into its many pieces.

Theo is pleased with the result, "He's a Lowenmensch."

Hayden furrows her brow, "What the hell is a Lowenmensch?"

"It's part-wolf, part-lion." Theo answers, "He was a part of the Ahnenerbe, Himmler's personal project to use the Occult to win the war."

_In the woods of Germany, soldiers, tanks, and other vehicles assemble. They use Geiger counters to gauge changes in background radiation._

_A soldier runs towards Douglas, "_ _Hauptmann, you should stay away." The soldier warns him, "All of us, we should stay away."_

_Hauptmann feigns worry, "You've seen them, Grenadier?"_

_The soldier nods his head, "They came by storm." He expresses in fright, "They rode horses. They were unnatural."_

_From the distance, they hear another soldier, "Over here!"_

_This seems to eager Hauptmann, "We are close," He says. "Spread out!" He orders his troops, "You've done well, Grenadier Abel." He tells the solder, "The Fuhrer will be pleased."_

_Hauptmann approaches the rift, "Everyone step back."_

_No one moves as he reaches out to the rift and touches it. It instantly burns his hands just as it quickly heals himself. Witnessing the event, the soldiers surrounding Hauptmann are frightened as they can see he is watching all of them._

_His eyes fall on the soldier before, "Thank you for volunteering, Grenadier Abel."_

_The soldier tries to move just as Hauptmann grabs him by the holster of his gun and throws him through the rift._

_The man lets out a scream as he passes through the barrier. When he hits the ground he is at first relieved that nothing has happened. But the relief is short-lived when_ _he bursts into green flames and is burned to death._

_The Ghost Riders crash through the rift. The soldiers open fire but it has little effect. The rider leaps from his horse and fires, two-fisted. Soldiers disappear in flashes of green smoke. Another rider appears via lightning and begins taking out more men. Douglas stands his ground and growls at the rider who cracks his whip in the German's direction. Douglas runs but is caught across the back by the whip and infected by supernatural properties._

"He ran," Theo finishes.

Hayden realizes this means Douglas can fight the riders and possibly stop them. They realize Douglas is still trying to form his own personal supernatural army.

Liam is less than impressed with the story, "We broke the sword for nothing."

"Wait," Mason says, "If that was back in 1943, where's he been all this time?"

"Douglas kept looking." Theo answers, "He found a scientist that he thought could help him." He shares with a knowing stare, "Three of Ghost Rider's whip didn't go deep enough to take him, but left a gash on his back."

_The Dread Doctors took Douglas and forced him into a giant tube._

"He was thrown into the tank and the wound infected the water." He continues sharing, "It mixed with the fluid from the vat and actually made him stronger. Soaking it in, absorbing the power for 70 years."

"So, he came out with the power of an Alpha, a Lowenmensch, and a Ghost Rider," Liam says with some disdain.

"A side effect no one could expect," Theo inputs.

"So, he can fight them." Hayden realizes, "He could stop them."

Liam steps on the idea, "The Nazis lost the war." He reminds her, "Why is he still obsessed? What does he want an army for?"

Mason sees where Liam is going, "He doesn't want it for them." Mason tells them, "The Nazis were just a means to an end. He wants it for himself."

Theo gives an acknowledging head nod, "His own personal, supernatural army."

"We need to warn Scott."

* * *

Argent and Melissa take Douglas back to his bunker to the crypt where they keep Parrish. Douglas calls him, "Höllenhund."

While Douglas is distracted, Argent makes for a gun, "You know what the best part of being a werewolf is?" He questions the Hunter with a sinister turn, "Supernatural hearing."

Argent gets off several shots, knocking Douglas back but the werewolf is too strong and disarms Argent. He looks to Melissa saying, "I'm sorry." Just before Douglas whips him out of existence.

Melissa screams for Parrish and bangs on the case but the deputy does not respond.

"His action was very brave," Douglas says, halting Melissa's attention on Parrish. "But pointless."

Melissa turns to face him and puts on a brave face, "Just crack the whip."

He does and she disappears. Satisfied Douglas walks over to the chamber holding Parrish and shouts, "Entstehen Höllenhund."

Parrish's eyes fly open. They glow the same pale green as Douglas'.

* * *

Just as Mason, Liam, and Hayden are leaving the Sheriff Station a whip suddenly wraps around Mason's neck and he disappears in a green smoke. Hayden and Liam immediately get on guard as a Ghost Rider tries to get them with his whip. Liam and Hayden try dodge the whip and manage to get closer to the door.

Their duck-and-cover ends when the Riders whip catches Hayden by the arm. Liam tries to pull her free but another rider arrives in a bolt of lightning and lashes her other arm. She realizes she can't escape, "You have to find Scott." She tells Liam, stopping her fight with the whips.

"I'm not leaving you," Liam says as he continues tries to undo the whips from around her arms.

"You have to," She tells him as the Riders try to pull her forward. "You can save me on the other side," She reminds him. "I believe in you."

She surrenders completely letting the Riders take her as Liam breaks out into a run.

* * *

Micah has a steel pipe that he's trying to push through the rift. The end glows a bright orange as it melts against the almost invisible barrier.

Micah throws the pipe to the ground frustrated.

"There's gotta be another way." Landon says, examining the rift, "We just need to think."

"Think?" Micah questions in a challenging tone.

"Yeah," Scott agrees.

"Think about how to get through a supernatural rift that melts steel," Micah question in a challenging tone.

"I didn't say it would be easy."

A new voice in the tunnel surprises them, "But it doesn't have to be so hard."

* * *

The Sheriff drags Claudia through the house, "You moved a lot quicker than I thought you would." Claudia questions him, "Why can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I... I don't know how it happened, but it happened." He exclaims, stopping them at Stiles' closed door, "Everything Landon has been trying to tell us? It's all true." Claudia gives him a look of concern. The Sheriff opens the door and walks into the room, leaving Claudia at the threshold, "Her bed, the clothes she never folds, her crime board." He gestures throughout the room, "She's on the lacrosse team. I mean, she's terrible, but she's on the team." He says with urgency, "Claudia, we have a daughter." He tells her, "And we can find her and get her back."

From Claudia's viewpoint, it looks like her husband is staring in an empty room, "There's nothing here."

The Sheriff stammers for a second, but remembers his experience with Landon and Derek in seeing the room for himself, "You gotta come in the room, baby." He beckons her, holding out his hand. "Come on."

She gives him a slightly scared look but takes his hand, but when she does the room is empty again, "Noah, there's  _still_  nothing here."

The Sheriff looks bewildered, seeing that everything that he had touched is gone. He turns back to Claudia, "You're here."

* * *

Derek is the first to react with his eyes glowing, "He followed our scent."

"I followed your desperation," Douglas correct him. "We're all in a tough spot. Desperate to get inside and save everyone, and hoping to find a way to stop this army of the dead." He looks to the quartet, "We all want the same thing."

"He has a point," Landon says with no confidence.

"If he doesn't kill anyone," Micah scoffs. "Else. If he doesn't kill anyone else."

"All that matters right now is getting through the rift," Douglas tells them.

"Then you're out of luck," Scott informs him. "The rift burns anything that tries to pass through it."

Douglas gives them a smirk, "Perhaps not everything."

Parrish steps out and growls, "Jordan." Landon breathes out.

"If the Hellhound can open the rift," Douglas offers. "We all go together."

Micah steps on his idea, "You're the bad guy." He states unconvinced, "I'm pretty sure helping you is a bad idea."

"Good guy," Douglas says with a head tilt, "Bad guy. When has anything ever been so black and white?"

"World War II." Liam answers as he comes running from another tunnel out of breath, "He's a Nazi. He wants the Hunt for himself." Liam spills, "He wants his own supernatural army."

Scott and the others line up against the rift, "We're not letting you through that rift."

Douglas is slightly amused at the line-up, ""Not letting" me?" He questions them, "I see. You still think you have a say in the matter."

He cracks out his whip, eyeing them all carefully. He lashes at them causing Derek and Micah to push Landon and Scott out the way just as the whip hits the rift causing a green aura.

"Wunderbar." Douglas states, "Höllenhund."

The Hellhound forces his way through the barrier, despite the calls from the pack to stop, then turns to keep the pack from following Douglas as he passes through. As they disappear into the rift, Scott, Derek, Landon, Micah, and Liam try to follow but the portal closes tight.

* * *

The Sheriff's eyes widen at the emptiness of the room and he turns to face Claudia, who is looking right back at him. "You're not real." He comments.

Claudia's eyes widen at the statement, "What do you mean I don't exist?" She questions him, "I'm standing right in front of you."

He thinks for a moment while Claudia looks him expectedly, "I don't remember your birthday last year." He finally answers, "Or what we did for our anniversary or Christmas for... I don't know how many years."

Claudia scoffs at the statements as if she doesn't believe him, "That's ridiculous," She tells him. "We went to Big Sur."

The Sheriff shakes his head, "No." He says carefully, "We always wanted to go to Big Sur."

Claudia still disagrees with him, "We did."

The Sheriff remains calm as he gives her reassuring expression, "No, baby." He tells her, looking her dead in the eyes, "We didn't."

Tears start to form in her eyes, "How do you know?"

The Sheriff pulls out the picture of Stiles and Claudia in his pocket, "I took this picture on your last good day." He tells her, "Stiles refused to leave your side. You were yourself all day. Stiles had her mom back and I... I had my wife back," He says remembering the memory.

"Stiles couldn't stop talking about school," Claudia says suddenly surprising him. "All the trouble she'd gotten into." She recalls fondly with a laugh, "She tried so hard to stay awake." Her eyes started to shine with tears threatened to fall, "When she finally fell asleep, it was in my arms."

The couple share a silent moment together as if they knew what is about to happen, "We just sat together and watched each other." He tells her as she slowly starts to fade out, "We didn't need to talk. But, when you finally closed your eyes," He struggles to say. Claudia places an assuring hand on his shoulder, giving him a head nod of encouragement. "I knew you were gone."

Claudia fades completely and in doing so all of Stiles' belongings are back in her room. The Sheriff falls to the floor and starts weeping openly. As he does, bright lights flash from behind him. He turns and looks the glow in shock.

* * *

Two riders appear in the tunnel, "Liam, you and Landon get to the bunker." Scott directs the two. Landon and Liam make no protest as the two of them run down the tunnel.

Scott, Micah, and Derek face off with the Riders. One of them cracks a whip around Scott's neck, but before the Rider can cause Scott to disappear, Scott manages to break free from its hold.

"The whip," Micah notes, seeing the wound around Scott's neck. "It didn't take you."

Derek shakes his head as he sees the Riders, now walking to them getting their guns drawn, "I don't think they're trying to take us." One takes a shot, but completely misses, "I think they're trying to kill us."

Derek, Scott, and Micah ready themselves for more of the Ghost Rider bullets until Peter comes out of nowhere and tackles the Riders from the side.

"Run!" He yells at them. Scott and Derek take off running, while Micah hesitates behind when he sees that both Riders have their full attention on Peter. The werecoyote and former alpha werewolf exchange silent eye contact as the Riders fire a gun into Peter at point-blank range, resulting in Peter disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

Micah lets out an upset roar before Derek comes from behind him to get him away.

* * *

In another part of the tunnels, "That roar wasn't promising," Liam says as he guides Landon through the tunnel.

"Well, they rarely are," Landon reminds him. "Keep going."

Down the tunnel, Liam and Landon run into another rider but it stops and holsters its gun when it sees them. Landon immediately takes a step-in front of Liam, pushing him behind, "What's happening?" Liam question.

"I don't know," Landon answers honestly, not taking his eye off the Rider. "But stay behind me." He sees another opening in the tunnel, "Follow me."

He moves slowly and carefully with Liam behind him, while the Rider doesn't move it does make a snarling sound, "It's afraid of you," Liam remarks.

"I'm afraid of me," The Reaper says, leading down the other tunnel.

* * *

Sitting in his kitchen, Scott presses the redial button on his phone, but the same voice from before says, "The number you have reached is not in service. Please check the number or try your call again. This is a recording." The cell phone beeps and the voice repeats, "We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service. Please check the number or try your call again."

"Scott," Micah calls to him in a soft tone.

"This is a recording," The voice says until Micah takes away Scott's phone and ends the call.

Scott looks to Micah with sadness, "Scott, your mom is gone." He tells him, "But she's still alive."

"What do we do now?" Liam questions, "We can't hide from them."

"What about Landon?" Derek offers, looking to the Reaper for answers, "The Ghost Rider was afraid of him."

"It wasn't fear." Landon corrects him, "It's... Almost like reverence."

"Doesn't matter." Scott finally speaks in a tone of defeat, "The rift is gone. We're the only ones left in Beacon Hills."

A knock on the kitchen door surprises them, making everyone suddenly alert. When the door opens, the Sheriff walks and closes the door. He doesn't say anything until he stands in the kitchen with a look of certainty, "I have a daughter." He tells them, "Her name is Mieczysława Stilinski. But we call her Stiles." He looks around the table, "I remember." He says to them, "When Stiles was a little kid, she couldn't say her first name." He laughs at the thought, "Not sure why. It pretty much rolls off the tongue. But, uh, the closest she could get was "mischief." Claudia called her that until..." He doesn't finish the statement, but everyone knows what he means, "I remember when, uh... When Stiles first got her Jeep. It belonged to Claudia. She wanted her to have it."

No one interrupts as the Sheriff continues his story, "The first time when she took a spin behind the wheel, she went straight into a ditch. I gave her, her first roll of duct tape that day." Scott makes a small smile, remembering just how Stiles kept the engine up on the Jeep, "She was always getting into trouble. But she always had a good heart."

The Sheriff looks at Scott and Derek, "Always. We're here tonight because my goofball daughter decided to drag Scott, her greatest friend in the world, into the woods to see a dead body."

"How did you remember?" Scott questions him, remembering just how adamant he had been about Stiles' existence.

"Thanks to Landon and Derek," The Sheriff says. "It started with Stiles' jersey. Then I found the red string for her crime board." He explains, "Finally, her whole room came back and all the memories." He says softly, "And then the strangest thing happened."

This peaks Landon's interest, "What?"

"I thought I saw her." He tells them, "It's like something opened right there in the middle of the room. Just for a moment. And then it was gone."

"A rift," Derek realizes.

"I thought there was only one rift." Micah states, "We saw it disappear."

"You remembered Stiles and then a new rift was created." Landon concludes with a look of hope on his face, "If the Sheriff can do it..."

"Maybe we can." Liam finishes.

"But that rift closed," The Sheriff reminds them.

"Then we'll open it again," Scott suggests.

"How?"

"By remembering Stiles," Derek tells them.

Scott nods his head in agreement, "We have to remember everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME ON TNH: THE WILD HUNT
> 
> "I know." He looks over at Derek, who remains stone-faced towards them, "Which is why I think it should be you." Derek raises his eyebrows at Scott, giving him an obvious questioning look, "If it's all about the connection, then you and Stiles have this undeniable connection." Scott takes a breath, gathering his thoughts, "When I was remembering her," He starts, "I was also remembering the two of you together."
> 
> "I saw it, too." Landon tells him, "I don't think anyone had a connection like you guys."


	9. Memory Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys a couple of things...
> 
> 1\. Thanks some much for dealing with the janky start of the this season, sorry it wasn't stable at first but I appreciate you guys being understanding and continuous support for the past THREE FREAKING YEARS.
> 
> 2\. Thanks for letting me know which memories you guys wanted to see (because that just made it easier for me lol).
> 
> 3\. If you didn't get the memory that you wanted, I'm incredibly sorry (the document can only get so big before it struggles to upload)
> 
> 4\. The FINALE will be posted up tmrw!

Landon rushes into the Argent bunker with Scott and Derek, "The tunnel gate's locked." He explains as Derek shuts the door, "Everything's locked. Think it'll hold them off?"

"Probably not." Scott answers just a sound of thunder suddenly comes from up above them, " _Definitely_  not." He corrects himself. He walks over to the machine, "So, how cold does this thing get?"

"Cold enough for a Hellhound." Landon answers, "It's not the same as the ice bath you gave Isaac but, it can lower your core temperature past anything a human can survive."

Derek gives a minor look annoyance, "So we freeze our asses off to a point where we're in a trance-like state."

Landon answers, "If we can figure out how to work it."

Scott points to a green button the side of the machine, "This says "start," so, maybe it's not that complicated."

However, Derek sees a series of tubes running alongside the sarcophagus, "It's complicated."

"Then we have to do it the old-fashioned way." Landon decides, "We're going to have to actually hypnotism."

"How much time do you think we need to do that?" Derek questions, looking at the pair.

"As much time as Liam, Micah, and Stilinski can buy us."

* * *

Liam leads the Sheriff and Micah into the Sheriff's station, "Look, I'm not saying you have to like him." Liam tells him as they enter through the empty lobby of the police station, "I'm just saying maybe he can help us."

Micah makes an indignant sound and a peeved that doesn't go unnoticed by the Sheriff, "Liam, I'll consider asking Theo for help when I don't have a station full of armed deputies to back me up."

He goes to a desk that has the radio buzzing and picks up the mic pressing the side button, "Any available units, this is Sheriff Stilinski." He announces through the radio, "Do you copy?"

When he releases the button, the other side responds with static and the Sheriff tries again, "I repeat, any and all units, this is Sheriff Stilinski." He orders, "Respond immediately with your 20." Again there is nothing, but static, "All units..."

Micah interrupts the Sheriff before he can try his deputies again, "They're gone."

The Sheriff sets down the mic, "That, that... That's not possible." He says trying to keep his words from escaping him, "That's... They couldn't have taken everyone."

Micah makes a low growling noise and focuses on the opposite direction, "They didn't."

He leads The Sheriff and Liam through the door of the lobby to the holding cell area to where Theo still standing inside his cell. He appears to be completely relieved at their arrival, "Please, please tell me that you brought the keycard."

"I also brought my gun," The Sheriff says without missing a beat.

"And your sense of humor," Theo quirks back. "That is great. But if we're the only ones left in Beacon Hills, then we need each other." He tells the man, "Which means you need me out of this cell."

From behind them, The Sheriff hears Micah make a low growling, "We need to trust you."

"Then you need to get  _realistic_  because trust is not important right now." Theo returns grabbing on the bars, "It is us against them. And you want a lot more of us considering how many of them there are."

Liam makes a face of frustration, "I hate to say he's right but..." He feels Micah staring at him from the back of his head. Liam turns to face the obviously peeved werecoyote, "He's kind of right."

The Sheriff sees that they are at a crossroads, "If I let you out and I see any behavior that I find remotely suspicious," The Sheriff warns him after a quick decision, "I'll put so many bullets in your head, God won't even recognize you."

Theo is unbothered by the threat, "I'm an atheist." He answers plainly, "Fire at will."

There is a tense silence between the group before the Sheriff takes his key card and holds it close to the reader. However, he doesn't get close enough as he suddenly stills, "You're gonna need to be a bit closer than that, Sheriff." Theo pleads noticing the action. "Wave it over the card reader, come on."

"You can do it." Liam encourages him, "We need him."

The Sheriff moves his hand away from the keycard reader, "Tell me something."

"What?" The chimera questions confused, "Tell you what? What are you talking about..."

"Tell me about my daughter." The Sheriff demands from him, "Tell me one thing about Stiles that you remember." He eyes him, "Just one."

"You swipe that key card, I'll tell you anything you want," Theo answers him desperately.

In the distance, Micah hears thunder, "They are coming."

"One thing." The Sheriff repeats in a hard tone, "Just one thing!"

"She was smart!" Theo yells at him suddenly, shocking everyone in the room. It seems that he is almost shocked by his own words, "Smart enough not to trust me."

This seems to satisfy the Sheriff as he finally slides the card over the reader and it beeps unlocking the cell.

Thunder suddenly cracks around the building and the wind starts howling, "They're here."

"How close?" The Sheriff questions.

A horse whines in response, causing Micah to turn his head in its direction, "Too close."

"Too many?"

"I heard a couple horses." Liam says, "Maybe more."

"Five." Micah answers, "I have to go warn Scott and the others."

"Exit the back," The Sheriff tells him. "More than likely they'll come through the front."

Micah nods his head and starts to take off, but he makes a double-step and stares Theo down, "They disappear." He warns the chimera, "You disappear."

The threat is very clear. Without another word, Micah rushes in the direction opposite of the lobby.

Theo looks at the beta and the Sheriff, "Three of us."

"Five of them," Liam guesses.

"You ready?"

The Sheriff stops the two teens from doing anything rash, "Wait, are you kidding? Us against five Ghost Riders?"

Liam argues, "We can take 'em."

"Five of them?" The Sheriff challenges.

"Three of us," Theo repeats.

While it is not exactly confident, Liam nods his head in agreement.

The werewolf, chimera, and Sheriff ready themselves as they open the lobby door, revealing more than a dozen riders are waiting on the other side. They open quickly fire and take out the Sheriff in a puff of green smoke.

Liam grabs Theo close to him as they duck from the flying bullet, "Two of us." Liam corrects him.

Without an exchange of words, Liam and Theo make a run for it dodging the flying bullets. Papers go flying everywhere and the desks are filled with bullet holes.

By some miracle, Liam spots a side exit from a hiding spot behind a desk. He grabs Theo by the wrist and pulls him along to the exit where they are in the parking lot.

They choose to go to the closest vehicle to them which happens to be a patrol car, "Keys, keys!" Theo shouts at him as he and Liam hurry into the car. Liam holds up a box full of keys and Theo gives him a judging stare, "Are you serious?"

"Here," Liam says handing over a random key.

The key doesn't work, "Give me another."

"Which one?"

"Any of them." Theo exclaims noticing that the sound of bullets has been silenced, "Come on!"

"There's a lot of keys here!" Liam shouts back at him as he hurriedly shuffles through the mess of keys.

"I really feel like you're not even trying right now, Liam," Theo tells him just he notices that the Riders are stalking out the station.

"I'm trying!" Liam argues back.

"No." Theo says plainly, "Come on, Liam, give me ano..." He stops when Liam hands him another key. He pauses momentarily, "This isn't even a car key!" He shouts at Liam, "That's a small key, that's too small, too small!"

A Ghost Rider suddenly appears in front of the patrol car, "Come on!" He shouts at him.

Liam tries his luck again and hands over another one, "Okay, here, take this one."

Theo takes the key just as the Rider reaches for his gun. He quickly puts it in the ignition and it is a perfect fit and he starts up the car, "Whoa!"

"Yes!" Liam cheers victorious as Theo runs over the Rider.

* * *

Scott, Landon, and Derek are rustling through the Argent Bunker, "My mother had a hypnotist who helped her quit smoking." Landon explains as he looks through a drawer, "She had me see the same one when I was 10."

Halting his search through a cabinet Scott questions, "You smoked when you were 10?"

"No." Landon remarks, as he pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil, "I bit my fingernails. Just find a lighter or a candle, please." He says calmly.

Scott comes to his side with a blow-torch in hand, "Too much?"

"I got one," Derek announces holding up a candle as he moves to the table were Scott and Landon are gathered.

"What's that?"

"An induction script." Landon answers as he sits down, "One of you is going to talk me through this." He hands Scott the paper automatically.

Scott looks at the paper unsure, "So I just read?"

"Well, you have to soften your voice." Landon explains as he sets up the candle, "Keep it relaxed but not monotone. Go for  _clarity_ , not volume. Try it."

Scott does indeed try, "Take a deep breath and look at the candle." However, due to his nervousness of the incantation, it comes out awkwardly and full of hesitation. Without a word, Landon takes the paper away from Scott and hands the paper to Derek and lights the candle.

"Take a deep breath and look at the candle," Derek reads automatically.

Landon takes a deep breath and does as directed.

"Feel the muscles in your body begin to relax," Derek continues in steady, clear voice. "Your hands relaxing," Landon's hands flatten against the table. "Your eyelids relaxing." Landon closes his eyes. "As you relax, imagine you're sitting in front of a TV."

_Landon finds himself in a classroom. There is a TV on a cart at the front of the class. At the desk, he is sitting at he sees that there a remote lying on top of it._

_"_ When you turn the TV on, it's going to play memories from your life. The remote gives you total control."  _He can hear Derek explain_.

 _When Landon turns on the TV with the remote, he sees his mother opening his door with a blurred figure standing right beside her, "_ Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you."

 _On his bed, still high from the drugs he has taken after seeing the Alpha Wolf Landon questions, "_ What the hell is a Stiles?"

_Landon furrows his eyebrow at the blurred image and changes the channel in hopes of finding a clearer image. As he flips through, he sees more memories of him, Scott, Derek, and another person throughout the channels._

_Some consists of himself and the unknown person appearing to be working together. While others consist of Derek and the person giving each other looks of admiration._

_He halts the channel surfing when he finds himself talking a girl the night of the storm,_ "That's it."  _Landon says aloud._

 _Beside him, the student gives him a confused expression,_ "What's it?"

"The Ghost Riders _." Landon answers as pieces start falling into place_ , "The Wild Hunt. They come by storm, riding horses."

"And they take people."  _The girl finishes for him jumping out of her seat_ , "Landon, you're so smart, I could kiss you right now!"  _She tells him, moving into his space._

 _Landon watches himself move back_ , "Do not kiss me."

"Not gonna, no."  _She assures him with a small head shake, but ultimately gives into her overactive behavior and kisses him on the cheek before running away_ , "Did it anyway!"

 _Landon continues going through the channels_   _when he comes across a memory of himself_ _lying on the same bed from the Stilinski home. He sees that the "murder" board is constructed in an elaborate (some might say obsessive) set-up taking at least two walls. He watches as the girl pins a red piece of yarn from a picture of William Barrow to a picture of the high school._  "What do the different colored strings mean?"  _Memory Landon questions noticing the different colors._

"Oh, just different stages of the investigation."  _She answers him, looking away from the board_ , "So green is  _solved_ , yellow is to be  _determined_ ,"  _She finishes. Landon watches himself silently questioning her with a pointed finger at a blue yarn ball that remains untouched_ , "Blue's just pretty."

"What does red mean?"

"Unsolved."

 _Present Landon watches himself observe all the yarn that is hanging up around the room,_ "You  _only_  have red on the board."

"Yes, I'm aware."  _She expresses to him_ , "Thank you _." She turns back at the board with a marker in her mouth._

"Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?"

"Yep. Every day this week."  _She answers casually_ , "It's okay, though. We were onto something."

"Even though we couldn't find any proof of Barrow being there?"

 _Landon watches at the girl immediately gives him her undivided attention_ , "Hey, Landon. You've been right every time something like this has happened, okay?"  _She reminds him_ , "So, don't start doubting yourself now."

"No scent. No bomb."  _He lists off_ , "And I got you in trouble."

"Okay, look. Barrow was there. All right?" S _he tells him lying on the bed next to him this time_ , "You knew it. You felt it. Okay?"  _She nudges him with her shoulder_ , "And look, if you wanted to, I'd go back to that school right now and search all night just to prove it."

Landon sees that the girl means what she says. The one who never doubted him when it came to his Reaper powers, "It's you." He whispers to himself, "Stiles."

 _Without Landon touching the remote, the screen on the TV changes and Landon sees himself and Stiles running through the tunnels of Eichen House the night of his escape, "_ The plan didn't work out too well." _Stiles confesses,_ "So, I'm gonna need your help, okay?"

 _Landon watches the screen with concentration,_ "You had a plan?" _Memory Landon questions with surprise,_ "Bet Derek thought it was stupid."

 _She laughs at the mentioning,_ "Yeah. It was good on paper." _She admits,_ "Not so much with reality."

 _Landon watches as he suddenly dead weights them both, causing them to fall the ground as the screams were continuing to overwhelm him,_ "I can't hold it." _Memory Landon groans miserly._

 _Present Landon watches as Stiles kneels beside him looking more worried than before,_ "Landon..."

"Stiles, run!" Both Present and Memory Landon cry out together.

Unknown to Landon, he cries out his warning aloud, alarming Scott and Derek.

 _Back in the classroom, Landon watches himself shove her back, only for Stiles to pull him by the arm into an embrace as the Reapers cry out,_ "No!"

_Present Landon can't hear his past pleas as Stiles lets out a piercing wail, mimicking his Reaper power, by creating a sound wave that causes the ground to shake around them as some of the bricks from the walls began to crumble into specks of dust._

_Landon watches himself push off Stiles appearing to be unharmed, while Stiles appears to be disoriented,_ "What did you do?" _Landon hears himself ask in disbelief._

"I couldn't…" _Landon hears Stiles answers in a scratchy tone,_ "I can't lose you."

With that sentence alone, Landon snaps out of his trance and finds himself standing up. The candle is no longer lit, and Scott and Derek have appeared to have taken cover. But there is an obvious change in the room. It is filled with a red light.

"What happened," He questions them as the werewolves come from hiding behind a table.

"You started to tear up," Scott answers, looking around them. "And then you screamed."

"The entire room started shaking," Derek answers. "I think we just opened a portal." Derek breathes out, seeing the crack lighting filling the room.

"We need to do this again," Landon says urgently, wiping away tears that apparently are coming from his eyes. "She was right there."

"We don't have another candle," Scott informs him.

Despite the obstacle, Landon shakes his head and looks to the sarcophagus, "Looks like we'll be using this after all."

* * *

Liam is directing Theo on where to drive. He signals Theo to take a turn, "Where does this take us?"

"The hospital."

"Hospital?" Theo questions, looking from the road to Liam and back, "Why the... What the hell are we supposed to do at the hospital?"

"Hide," Liam answers simply. Theo gives him an unsupportive appearance, "Look, we can't outrun them, right?" Liam questions, "I know every inch of that building. Every room, every corner."

"Hide," Theo says seeing where Liam is going with his plan, "That's the best that we've got?"

"We just need to keep them away from Micah long enough for him to get to Scott," Liam tells him.

"Why?" Theo questions, "What's he gonna do?"

"He's gonna remember," Liam answers without hesitation.

"Remember what?"

"Stiles," Liam answers with determination. "He has to remember Stiles."

"What if he can't?"

"Then the rest of us..." Liam trails off remembering what happened at the station, "We get forgotten."

* * *

Landon and Derek prepare to lock a shirtless Scott into the sarcophagus, "Remember, this will get cold enough to kill you." Landon reminds him, "So if something feels wrong or like, it's not working..."

"It's going to work," Scott assures him.

"I  _hope_  you're not saying that because you think I know what I'm doing," Landon tells him.

"I'm saying that because I  _know_  you can figure it out," Scott replies, just before stepping into the sarcophagus and turning to face him. Derek waits for Scott's readiness and turns it on, "Oh, okay, all right, yeah, that's cold." Scott gasps aloud as the temperature begins to drop, "Really cold."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Derek questions Landon, "Talk to him? Help him remember?" He looks over to Landon for help, "Wait till he freezes to death?"

"We need to guide him just like you did with me." Landon answers, "Keep him focused." He walks up to the window of the sarcophagus as Scott closes his eyes, "Scott, you have to  _think_  about her." He instructs, " _Concentrate_  on Stiles. Try to picture her in your head." He continues even though Scott remains unresponsive, "Think about what she looks like, things she said."

While Landon is coaching Scott on what to do, the sound of the sarcophagus whirring loudly catches Derek's attention, "I don't like this." Derek voices with slight agitation, "Something's wrong."

He reaches to flip a switch, but Landon halts his hand, "Wait." Landon tells him, "Give it a few more seconds." He moves his hand away from Derek.

Scott breaks his silence with a painful grunt, "I'm getting him out of there." Derek repeats, but Landon once again stops him.

"Scott..." Landon calls out to him, "Can you hear me?"

In the real world, Scott opens his eyes and they are now red.

_In his mind, Scott is standing in the darkness of the preserve. There is a full moon and in the distance, he can hear deputies and the K9 units shuffling through the darkness. He remembers the night all too well._

Back in reality, Scott's eyes slowly begin to close as he starts losing consciousness, _"_ Scott, don't fall asleep." Landon yells through the glass, "You  _have_  to keep your eyes open."

"Trying..." Scott manages to get out. "It's not sleep."

Landon looks at Scott's state in a panic, "I think you're losing consciousness." He tells him, "And if you do that, I think we're gonna lose you."

Derek stands beside Landon and starts pounding on the glass of the window, "Scott, stay awake." Derek calls out to him. "Scott!"

_Back in the darkness of the preserve, Scott is looking around himself waiting for the trampling deer and Peter to appear out of nowhere._

_Neither one of them goes by. Instead, he sees a younger version of himself following a girl with a flashlight,_ "Oh, come on. You always bitch about how nothing ever happens in this town. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're the girl."

"But I wanted to get a good night's sleep before the placement practice,"  _Scott hears himself explain._

 _Without missing a beat, she responds easily to Scott's excuse,_ "Because it takes a lot of effort to be a benchwarmer."

Scott continues watching himself and the girl as they continue trekking the woods trying not to hurt themselves.

"No, I'm going to play this year."  _Younger Scott counters confidently_ , "I've been practicing and training."

 _The girl laughs instantly_ , "Everyone is allowed to dream. Even if it is unrealistic and pathetic."

 _Scott watches himself ignore the girl's remark_ , "So, which part of the body are we looking for?"

 _Present Scott sees a slight hesitation in the girl's step. This seems to be missed by his young self, but the tone of her voice when she answers the question tells Scott all that he needs to know_ , "Huh?"  _There is an obvious "afterthought" tone,_  "I didn't even think about that."

 _Young Scott seems to take the answer rather well,_ "Okay." He decides on asking another,  _"So what if the killer is still out here?"_

"Funny you should say that."

 _Present Scott is incredulous that he is watching himself following someone in the dark, who has no idea as to where she is leading them._ "Glad to see you thought this through all the way,"  _He hears himself say._ "You know maybe the one with asthma should have the flashlight."

_The memory seems to jump itself as Scott is now watching himself and the girl ducking from a flashlight by one of the deputies. Without warning he watches as the girl suddenly takes off, leaving his slower self behind._

_However, Scott sees himself stop and hide behind a tree when the girl gets caught by one of the deputies,_ "Wait a minute,"  _Present Scott immediately recognizes the owner of the voice_ , "This delinquent is mine."

Both Scotts peek over the tree and see the Sheriff shining a light on the girl, "Hey, Dad," She greets meekly.

The Sheriff doesn't return the greeting, "Where's your twin?" He questions, "Your partner in crime?"

"Who?"  _Scott hears the girl question innocently_ , "Scott? He's at home getting ready for the placement practice tomorrow."

 _It seems that the Sheriff knew better than to take her word for it and shines his light close to the direction of where both Scotts are hiding_ , "Scott?"  _The Sheriff calls out in the woods,_  "Scott are you out there?"

_Scott watches himself not respond to the callout and it hits Scott that this is manipulated memory from the Ghost Riders. It was just as the Sheriff had said, Stiles dragged them out in the middle of the preserve looking for a dead body._

"Do you listen in on all my calls?" The Sheriff questions.

"Just the entertaining ones,"  _Stiles answers sheepishly._

"Come on, young lady, we need to have a talk about invasion of privacy."

 _Other bits of conversations begin to fill Scott's dream as he is flooded with other memories, "_ Why do I have to stay here?" _He hears Stiles question._

"Because one of us, has to be lookout," _Scott hears himself answer._

 _It's is clear by the sound of her tone that Stiles isn't pleased with the answer,_ "Why do I suddenly feel like I am the Robin to your Batman."

 _Another memory seizes control and it's of him and Stiles in a wooded area with Scott not in control of his wolf as he is circling around Stiles,_ "Scott, come on. Don't do this."

_Present Scott can see Stiles has her hands up as if she is surrendering. Scott realizes that while she is frightened of a wolfed-out Scott, she doesn't give any sign of making a run for it._

_Wolf Scott flashes his teeth with a growl rolling through his throat and Present Scott is immediately terrified for her,_ "My, what big teeth you have." _She comments, which makes Wolf Scott growl more and Present Scott almost relieved for some reason,_ "Yeah I didn't think that was funny either," _Stiles responds to the growl_ , "But I work with what I have."

 _Present Scott watches his Memory Self jump on her causing them both to fall to the ground as he flicks out a claw out._ "Scott don't do this."  _He hears her say,_  "This isn't you."

_Suddenly more and more bits of conversation and flashes images of Stiles bombard Scott._

The sound of sarcophagus beeps steadily, "Find her in any memory." Derek tells him, "Good or bad."

 _One memory gets a tight hold on Scott as he sees himself and Stiles standing outside the animal clinic visibly upset with each other,_ "Yeah, because you're Scott McCall!"  _She boasts with feigning praise,_  "You're the true Alpha!"  _She continues,_  "Guess what? All of us can't be true Alphas."  _She rants,_  "Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes."  _She informs him,_ "Some of us are human!"

"So, you had to kill him?"

 _This question halts Stiles in her tirade,_  "Scott, he was going to kill my dad."

"But the way that it happened..."  _Scott recounts,_  "There's a point when it's... It's not self-defense anymore!"

"What are you even talking about?"  _She claims,_  "I didn't have a choice, Scott!"

In the real world, being caught in this memory seems to start having a negative effect on Scott, "What's happening to him?" Derek questions, seeing that Scott is appearing to be paling. "He doesn't look good."

"He looks..." Landon says examining how vacant Scott's eyes begin to appear, "Lost. I think maybe it's too much information."

"Like, he's getting buried under all the memories." Derek realizes, "Being overloaded by them." He glances at Landon for help, "So what do we do to help him?"

Landon steps up to the machine, "Scott?" He calls out to him, "Scott, do you hear me? You have to try to focus!"

_In his mind, Scott suffers more and more flashes. He sees himself going into the ice bath with Stiles and Allison as surrogate sacrifices for their parents. He sees another of him and Stiles running in a parking deck. Multiple memories from different points in their lives resurface. He sees the one of him and Stiles as children tossing the lacrosse ball inside the McCall house, just before Scott takes a fall right into the glass table._

_The flashes suddenly stop and Scott finds himself standing in the MRI room. He sees Stiles is wearing a hospital gown, while he stands beside her,_ "You know what they're looking for, right?"  _He hears her question him_ , "It's called frontotemporal dementia."  _She answers messing with her hand._  "Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had."  _She shares as a tear falls down her face_ , "It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers."  _She continues talking_ , "And there's no cure."

 _Scott watches himself give her a sad expression_ , "Stiles, if you have it, we'll do something."  _He hears himself say as he looks at her dead in the eyes_ , "I'll do something."  _They wrapped up in a tight embrace as both struggled not to cry in front of the other._

* * *

Liam and Theo have made to the hospital. Theo is the first one out of the patrol car, "Liam, come on." He urges young werewolf, "We don't have much of a lead on them."

Before getting out the vehicle, Liam flips a switch and the siren begins blaring, "What the hell are you doing?" Theo questions at him, "You want to bring them all here?" He questions, "Every single one of them?"

Liam remains strong with his decision, "That's exactly what I want to do." Liam answers, "'Cause if the Ghost Riders are here, that means they're not trying to get to Scott."

Theo gives him a small disapproving head nod, "So you don't care if they get to you?"

"They're gonna get to all of us eventually," Liam answers him as he leads them inside the hospital.

For some reason, this seems to anger Theo, "You!" Theo snaps at him, getting his attention, "You're going first." Theo tells him, "That's the only reason I'm with you." Liam gives him a disgruntled expression, "Because while they're busy wrapping a whip around your neck, or shooting a hole in your head, I'll be running the other direction." He continues raving, "I'm on your side as long it helps me."

When Theo is done with his bit, Liam gives him a look over, "Trust me, I know."

When the boys have finished their semi-fight. They walk through the hospital. It is completely deserted and silent. The sound that is heard is the siren from the patrol car.

The desertion and silence triggers Theo.

_He is back in the hospital alone and Tara is standing right in front of him saying his name, "Theo." Just before she rips his heart out his chest._

"Theo?" Liam's voice and a finger snap in his face breaking Theo out of his memory.

"I'm fine." Theo says, answering a question that was never asked, "Just thought I was somewhere else for a second."

Liam gives a concerned appearance, "Where?"

"In a bad dream," Theo answers trying to shake off the memory. He notices the concerned facial expression on Liam's face and switches the subject, "You said you knew where to hide."

Liam doesn't miss a beat, "Follow me."

* * *

Derek and Landon have gotten restless, unsure of how they are supposed to help Scott.

In the distance, they hear a roll of thunder coming from above them, "You hear that?" Derek questions him.

"Thunder?"

"Maybe." Derek sighs, looking back at Scott in the sarcophagus, "This isn't working."

"Then we have to figure something else out." Landon argues with him, getting just as restless as Derek, "I know."

"Is he gonna freeze to death in there?" Derek questions with worry.

"If his memories don't kill him." Landon answers grimly as they watch Scott wince in pain, "This is my first attempt at trying to open a dimensional rift in space-time." Landon reminds him, "So I'm kind of fumbling around in the dark, okay?"

"You did a good job when you hypnotized," Derek reminds him, indicating around the room. Just as Derek finishes his statement realization sets in, "I think we have to treat this like  _actual_  hypnosis."

"So, he needs to imagine something." Landon agrees, "What do we tell him?"

Derek thinks for a moment before he gets an idea. "Scott?" Derek calls out to the Alpha, "Can you hear me? Scott, listen. Imagine this. Imagine you're in the high school."

_In Scott's dream world, the sound of Derek's instruction halts the flashes of memories._

"Visualize yourself in the high school, in the corridor where all the lockers are." Derek continues, "Just try to imagine standing there. That's where your memories are."

 _In his dream world, Scott stands in an empty hallway with lockers running down each end._ "They're all in the lockers. They're locked away behind each one."  _Scott can hear Derek say._ "Every memory of Stiles is in a separate locker. You're standing there now."

 _Scott opens one of the lockers and is pulled into a memory of a phone call with Stiles not knowing where she is_ , "Don't. Just please don't call him."  _Stiles presses him_ , "Promise you won't. He already has enough to worry about. He already worries about me too much. And Derek has done enough for me already. Scott, please."  _She begs._

"But what if I can't find you?"  _Scott asks worriedly,_  "Stiles, I can't make a promise like that."

"No, no, no, just please."  _She repeats and making a sniffling sound_ , "Please, don't call them. Come find me."  _She pleads to him in a shaky breath_ , "You can do it. He doesn't have to know. They don't have to know. Scott, you can find me."

_The line goes dead and Scott is pulled back into the hallway of the high school. He immediately opens up another locker._

"You know what we need,"  _Stiles tells Scott as they are having another one of their video chat session. Present Scott is certain that they were supposed to be doing homework, but that didn't appear to be happening_ , "You and I need a day out."

"What you need is rest,"  _Scott hears himself say as he attempts to do some, but failing completely._  "You're still healing from the Nogitsune. Remember, the spirit that caused you to get stab twice."

"Oh God, you sound like my Dad,"  _Stiles groans, banging her head on top of her own desk_ , "And Derek. 'Be careful' or 'You're still healing'"  _She spews in a mocking tone causing a chuckle from Present Scott and a face of amusement of Memory Scott_ , "Or my personal favorite 'Stiles I asked for a hamburger, not a vegetarian burger' blah blah blah. I couldn't take it anymore. If Dad's not home, I'm with Derek. If he's not home, then I'm with my dad."  _Stiles raves_ , "I love them, and I know they are worried about me, but they could worry a little less."

"So really you're using me as an escape?"

 _Stiles gives him a thoughtful expression_ , "Well when you put it like that, you make it sound like a bad thing."  _Scott raises an eyebrow, but didn't rise to the bait_ , "Dude, I'm begging you here."  _Stiles borderline whines_ , "Take me away and woo me."

"Woo you?"  _Scott questions not hiding the judgment in his voice._

"Oh shut it, I can't handle the smothering I'm getting from those two right now."

"It can't be that bad."

"Scott, Derek has literally been overprotective wolf over here,"  _Stiles moans with annoyance_. "Like seriously I can't go to the bathroom without me finding him waiting outside the door."

"That's excessive."

"Tell me about it,"  _Stiles agrees._  "Like I don't need help in the shower either."

"Okay, I need for you to stop right there."

"And I need you, my best friend,"  _She says with overly exaggerated exaggeration_. "To come get me from this metaphorical tower I've been locked in."

 _Scott laughs at the statement_ , "You know you could just tell them you need to space."

"Like that'll happen."  _Stiles scoffs at the suggestion_ , "Pretty sure that will force Derek to go back to his bad habits of stalking people."

"Speaking of Derek, isn't he there with you right now?"

"Yep,"  _Derek's face appears on the screen_. "And she's act like I can't hear every single word she has been saying."

 _Stiles pushes him out of the frame_ , "See what I have to deal with?"  _Stiles recounts to Scott,_  "Come be the Woodsman and save me from the Big Bad Wolf minus the bloodshed."  _Not a second later, a pillow hits Stiles' head,_  "Okay, just a little bloodshed."

"Sorry, but it looks like you're going to have to deal with that on your own."  _Scott answers in a very unapologetic tone_ , "Last time, someone tried to come between you two, Derek wolfed out on everyone."

"You're a traitor."  _Stiles counters_ , "You're the Alpha command him to let me go."

"He's not doing that."  _Derek's voice inputs just as Scott says_ , "I'm not doing that."

"Dude!"  _Stiles claims in an outrage._

"Don't dude me,"  _Scott tells her._  "It's been less than a week since the possession, you need to rest." _Stiles gives him a glare_ , "As your Alpha I command it."

 _Stiles gapes at the command_ , "Oh wow, I hate you so much for this Scott McCall."  _Present Scott would've taken it personally had it not been for the fond tone in her voice and the smile on his own face that he sees._

In the real world, Scott calls out for Derek's help. "Derek, I need your help." Scott tells him, "I don't think I can do this. I can't figure it out."

"Keep looking."

"There are memories, but I don't know which one is the right one." Scott informs him, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Find another memory." Derek continues to say, "Just find another memory."

* * *

Liam and Theo end up running into the hospital morgue where Liam has led them, "This is your brilliant idea?" Theo berates him, "To  _barricade_  ourselves in the morgue?"

"The Ghost Riders go after the living," Liam tries to reason with him. "So, we hide with the dead."

Theo takes a step away from the drawers and shakes his head, "I'm not getting in one of those."

Unknown to Liam, Theo's reason for not wanting to get into drawers is completely different from his own, "Me neither."

"You should've left me in the holding cell," Theo tells him, starting back up on his aggression.

"We should've left you in the ground," Liam counters.

"Oh, really?" Theo challenges standing in front of Liam.

"Yeah." Liam responds not blanking, "Really."

"What do you think I was doing down there?" Theo demands to know, "Just hanging out with my dead sister?" He rants, "Having a good time catching up on childhood memories?"

Liam clicks his jaw, "I think you were rotting down there."

Theo gives a smirk and steps away, "Liam finally gets one thing right." He says with sarcasm.

"I also think whatever happened to you, you deserved it."

This catches Theo's attention, "Is that right?"

This time Liam sizes up Theo, "When the Ghost Riders find us, I'm not gonna do anything for you. I'm not gonna help you. I'm not gonna save you." He pokes him in the chest, "I'm gonna do exactly what you would do to me. I'm gonna use you as bait."

The tension between the chimera and the werewolf is high. Almost as if they are on the verge of fighting one another, but something cuts the anticipating battle short, "You still hear the car?" Liam questions, getting a curious expression from Theo, "The siren, can you still hear it?"

The tension between them is gone when they focus on the issue at hand. It is now absolute silence, "They're here."

* * *

While Derek is trying to get Scott to focus, Landon sees frost beginning to creep up the window on the sarcophagus, "It's getting too cold." He tells Derek, breaking his focus on Scott, "He's getting too cold."

"What if it's not enough to remember her?" Derek questions suddenly, "What if it's some kind of a connection he's supposed to make because of a memory?"

"Like an  _emotional_  connection?" Landon questions, "That could be why it worked for Stilinski."

"And for you too." Derek shares, "It was when you started crying that the rift begin to open."

"Stilinski wasn't just remembering someone." Landon pieces together, "He was remembering his  _daughter_." He realizes, "And I was remembering someone continuously believed in me when I was doubting myself."

He moves to the window, "Scott, can you hear me?" Landon questions, but doesn't wait for an answer, "Listen, I remember something." He shares with him, "At the start of the year, Stiles was trying to find a place for you guys to live after graduation." Landon shares, "She said you were getting an apartment together? And I remember saying something to Stiles. Something like it's not always a good idea to live with your friends." Landon laments, "Even your best friend. But Stiles said it wouldn't matter because you weren't just friends." Landon concludes, "You were more like her brother."

_In Scott's dream world, the word "Brother" echo repeatedly as Scott opens a locker and removes a lit road flare and he remembers a moment when the Darach was messing with everyone's minds._

_He sees himself holding onto a similar flare and standing in a puddle of gasoline, "_ Scott, just listen to me, okay? _" He sees Stiles standing in front him wearing a heartbroken expression. He watches as she takes a step towards him while pleading,_ "You're not no one. Okay?"  _Her voice quivers as she speaks to him,_  You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay?" _She tries, crying as a tear rolls down her cheek._ "And I need you. Scott, you're my brother. I can't lose you too." _She steps into the puddle of the gasoline with him._ "All right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then... you're just gonna have to take me with you. All right?"

In the real world, Landon notices a slight flicker in the red lighting in the room as it turns yellow just before Scott's heart rate drops and the needle on the temperature begins to hit red.

Without a word, Landon and Derek shut down the sarcophagus and pull him from the cold, "What, what's wrong?" Scott questions them as he tries to catch his breath, "Why'd you bring me out?"

"Your heart rate dropped." Landon answers as he starts rubbing his hand up and down Scott's arm, "You were gonna die."

Scott looks at Derek with betrayal, "We had to." Derek tells him.

* * *

Liam and Theo run through the hospital avoiding the main entrance and for the emergency entrance instead. However, when they go through the double doors leading to the ER, they see seven Ghost Riders already making their way inside the hospital, "Hide with the dead?" Theo questions as he subconsciously reaches out for Liam.

"It was worth a try," Liam answers as Theo pulls him along the opposite direction of the Riders.

* * *

Despite his near-death experience, Scott tries to move back to the sarcophagus, "I'm going back in."

Derek pushes him back, "No, you're not!"

"It was working." Scott argues with him, "Something was happening. I could feel it."

"You're still too cold," Landon tells him.

"We can't give up now," Scott says with desperation as Derek walks over to the sarcophagus and shuts it off. "What are you doing?" Scott questions him as Landon wraps a blanket around his shoulders.

"It's too dangerous." Derek explains, "We're not going to save anyone by freezing to death."

"But it was working," Scott argues, but looks to Landon for help. "The light-"

"It just changed colors," Landon interrupts with a sympathetic expression. "But no Stiles."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Ghost Riders know how to use elevators. They exit the car on the floor where Liam and Theo are hiding.

As one of them passes the morgue, Liam and Theo rush out pushing the autopsy table in front of them. They pin the rider against the door on the other side of the hall. They seem pleased with themselves and almost fist-bumped each other until they realize there are half a dozen more riders coming down the hall toward them. The riders open fire and the boys flee.

* * *

"I remember her now." Scott says as Liam wraps him up in a blanket, "I can see her in my head."

"So, can I." Landon agrees, letting Scott know that he isn't alone, "She's more real now than she's ever been."

Scott takes Landon's aide in stride and continues trying to convince the other Werewolf, "If we can bring Stiles back, we can bring everyone back." Scott theorizes.

While Derek did believe in Scott, he isn't fully convinced on the plan, "There's a huge difference in being a  _vivid_  memory and an  _actual_  corporeal human being."

Scott nods his head as if it didn't matter to him, "I know." He looks over at Derek, who remains stone-faced towards them, "Which is why I think it should be you." Derek raises his eyebrows at Scott, giving him an obvious questioning look, "If it's all about the  _connection_ , then you and Stiles have this  _undeniable_  connection." Scott takes a breath, gathering his thoughts, "When I was remembering her," He starts, "I was also remembering the two of you  _together_."

"I saw it, too." Landon tells him, "And with your eyes glowing every time there's anything proof of her existence…I don't think anyone has a connection like you guys."

However, Derek remains unmoved by the words of the True Alpha and the Reaper. Landon takes a step up to him and gives him a knowing glance, "You have to try, Derek."

* * *

Liam is wrestling with a rider, Theo rushes in and pushes the cowboy into a closet. They jam a crutch under the doorknob in an attempt to seal him inside. They again, momentarily, pleased with themselves until they hear more Ghost Riders coming.

"They're everywhere," Theo says bothered by the situation.

"Good," Liam answers not bothered at all.

"Really?" Theo demands, "You really need me to remind you that getting captured by the Ghost Riders isn't gonna help you save your friends?"

"We're both getting caught," Liam reminds him. "You can do it while you're running." He faces the Riders with his back towards Theo, "I'm going down fighting."

The Ghost Riders line up at the end of the hallway. Liam growls, flashing eyes and fangs, and rushes toward them. Theo hesitates but quickly follows suit.

* * *

Derek stands in front of the sarcophagus, "I'll need a visual." Derek tells the Reaper and the True Alpha.

"Okay, I think I have an idea." Landon tells him as Derek steps into the sarcophagus, "But Derek, if your heart rate goes down like Scott's, or if we think you're going to freeze to death..."

"Then get me the hell out of there," He finishes.

* * *

Theo is whipped by a rider. It knocks him down but he is otherwise unharmed. He grabs a bone saw from a pile of instruments on the floor. He drives it into the rider's throat. It falls and bleeds out on the floor. Another rider appears and begins to choke him. He can see Liam wrestling with another rider in the morgue. The rider drives Theo to his knees. Liam grabs at the other rider's gun and it goes off, shooting the rider attacking Theo and knocking him off. Liam then turns the gun back on his rider and fires. They are finally able to fist bump their triumph but it is short lives when they notice more riders coming down the hall.

Theo quickly shoves Liam into the elevator, "Let's go!"

He says he's going to be the bait and turns to face the riders alone as the doors close with Liam inside.

However, Liam notices that Theo doesn't get in the elevator with him, "What are you doing?" Liam demands to know taking a run at him.

Theo pushes him back knocking him to the ground, "Being the bait." Theo answers with a smile on his face just as the door closes.

This distresses Liam as he cries out, "No!" Just as the sounds of roaring and gunshots come from the other side. The last thing he hears is someone yelling.

* * *

 _In his dream world, Derek finds himself standing in his loft,_  "Can you see yourself there?"  _Landon's voice questions him,_  "Are you in the loft now?"

"I'm here." He answers aloud, in the real world, "I'm in the loft."

"Can you see the books?" Landon questions.

_In his dream world, there are bookcases filling the loft._

"I see them."

"Concentrate on them." Landon instructs him, "The books on the shelves are your memories. Everything that's ever happened to you."

 _Derek walks alongside the cases until he picks an aisle, "_ Find the shelf that has all of your memories of Stiles. Try to find a memory where you made some kind of  _connection_  with her."

_Derek picks up a book called "An Exposition Workshop" and opens it._

_Derek finds himself standing inside the examination room of the animal clinic. He is standing behind himself as he watches himself hold down Isaac in a tub full of ice. Isaac is clearly trying to break free from Derek's grasp._

"Derek, let him go!"  _The sound of Stiles' voice gets Derek's attention. He looks up and sees that she is standing close to the door. She is wearing an expression of worry and alarm. Derek looks down at himself and sees that he isn't paying attention to a word that she has said._

"Isaac, where are you?" _His former self demands to know,_ "What did you see?"

_Derek watches himself in absolute disappointment remembering all too well as to why Isaac was taking the ice bath in the first place._

_He watches as Isaac continues trying to resurface from the water, despite his former self overpowering him. Derek struggles to remember just how exactly was Isaac able to survive the ice bath when he catches Stiles moving towards him._

_His former self doesn't see her coming, but Present Derek does, and he sees that she is now angry. He watches as she clenches her hand in a fist as she neared him. When she is closer, she moves the arm with a clenched fist back before taking a nice swing at the unsuspected Derek who finally lets Isaac go._

_Derek flinches from the pain as he is immediately pulled out of the memory and back into the loft._

In the real world, Scott and Landon see Derek flinches from the pain, "Did you find something?" Landon questions.

 _In his dream world,_ "We definitely connected." _Derek answers, dropping the book and picking up another._

 _The book takes him to the memory of just him and Stiles. No one is saying anything between the two of them until Present Derek watches Stiles toss her head back as she bursts into laughter,_ "You're funny." _She tells him giving him a pointing finger_ , "Like first Scott's super weirdness and now you…" _She laughs hysterically,_ "You're telling me we're soul-bonded."

"We are."  _His past self explains to her,_ "How else do you explain what you're feeling towards me."

"A result of a sleepless night?"  _Derek watches himself clench his jaw at the question. Stiles' face turns into when she sees that Derek isn't joking,_  "Oh, God you're…you're serious."  _She sputters out_ , "Please don't say like wedding rings."

 _Derek raises his eyebrows at the statement while his younger self gives her a concerned expression,_  "No. It can be anything."  _He answers pulling out an arrowhead necklace from his pocket and placing it in her hand_. "Wear this and keep it on. It's the only thing that allows us to communicate with each other. We can hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's emotions. If you take it off the link will be broken."

_Derek recognizes as the necklace he had kept after Kate as a reminder. Derek begins to question why in the world would he give her something that has a dark meaning to it._

_Stiles shakes her head pushing her chair away from him,_  "Uh, no thanks."

 _Derek is shocked by the rejection while he watches his former self grab onto both armrests, preventing her from moving farther away_ , "Look, we can do this the easy way or hard way."  _Derek facepalms himself, remembering just how bad he was at communicating with people._   _He notices that Stiles remains silent staring. For a second, he wonders if she was thinking the same thing._  "Think of it as a way of me knowing if you're in danger of Scott attacking you again."

"You knew about that?"

 _Derek nods his head._  "If I hadn't felt it through the bond, your heart gave you away."  _He answers casually_. "Are you going to put it on or not?"

 _Derek watches as Stiles puts on the necklace without a fight. He notices his past self is smiling at the action,_ "Funny, what I'm feeling from you doesn't match your expression," She tells him.

 _Both Dereks know the exact reason why. Stiles quickly notices that obvious change in the atmosphere and hands him something in return,_ "Here, I have this angel pendant I can give you."

 _This seems to ease past Derek as he closes his hands around it,_ "Good, now that just leaves one more thing."

 _Both Derek and Stiles furrow their brow at the statement,_ "What's that?"

_Derek watches himself lean forward and kiss her. It is not just surprising to Present Derek, but to Stiles as well. In a way, Derek can see that is awkward, but Stiles doesn't seem to mind it as he notices that she takes a small grip on his arm._

_It hits Derek that this when they not only discovered their soul-bond but also their first kiss._

_Derek is pulled out the memory as he drops the book and opens up another wondering just how developed their relationship is._

_He finds himself in Stiles' room again. Only this time it seems the two of them aren't sharing a moment together. If anything, he notices that there is a tension in the room as he watches his old self pace back and forth while Stiles is watching him repeating the action. She doesn't look entirely too happy,_ "When is he getting here?"

"Why do you ask?"  _Stiles questions with a sarcastic tone,_  "You got somewhere else you need to be?"  _Derek watches himself give her a glare and Stiles silences herself as she turns away to open her desk drawer and pulls out her prescription bottle. Wordlessly, Stiles unscrews the cap off the bottle and shaking a pill out._

"What is that?"

"Adderall," Stiles answers him without turning to face him.  _She tosses her head back as she swallows the pill, placing the capsule back in the drawer_ , "It helps keep my hyperactivity in check. In other words, it makes me more focused when doing certain tasks and tolerable around everyone else."

"You haven't been taking it."

"Nah, too busy focusing on who is trying to get my best friend to kill people _," Stiles states as a fact, looking for something to do with her hands_ , "Also, you know keeping said best friend from trying to kill people, in general, has been another priority of mine."

"You shouldn't be doing that."

"There's a lot of things I shouldn't be doing,"  _Stiles replies in a bored tone_ , "And I'm still going to continue doing them anyway. I don't see why you're getting onto me about this when you clearly don't care-"

"You really think that I don't care?"  _Derek interrupts her_ , "Even after I told you I did after Scott attacked you?"

 _She makes a scoffing sound,_ "It's really hard for me to know what to believe when I feel something that's completely opposite of how you act toward me."  _Stiles reveals to him, turn around and looking him in the eyes._

 _He watches himself stare back her. They continue staying that way, with him across the room, until Derek speaks again_ , "Someone's here."

"That would be Danny,"  _Stiles answers him arms getting up from her computer chair_ , "So sit down and shut up so I can find a way to get you out of this mess."

"I don't like being told what to do,"  _Derek responds to her demand_.

 _Stiles rolls her eyes at him in response,_  "Look, If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy."

_Derek hears old self make a low growl, but it appears that Stiles doesn't let it bother her. Instead, she moves away from him keeping eye contact with him, shameless not hiding the smirk of satisfaction on her face._

_It's apparent that his old self didn't fully appreciate Stiles' challenging him as he watches himself wait for Stiles to let her guard down, before he jerks his body towards her, causing Stiles to automatically flinch back away from._

"Oh my God,"  _She mumbles, slightly nerved by the action_.

_He's pulled out the memory and the one thing Derek knew for certain that his and Stiles' bond was anything but the typical kind. He reaches for another, but instead actually opening the book like he's been doing he gets sucked into another memory._

_Only it isn't a good memory like the ones he has been seeing._

_Derek watches himself pin Stiles against a wall with his hand wrapped around her neck,_ "Do not test me, Stiles, I will rip your throat out." _Derek hears himself growl at her._

 _Stiles doesn't seem to be afraid of the threat,_ "Now, we're going to back to threats."  _She comments,_ "How lovely." _Stiles manages to say,_ "You said-"

 _"_ I lied. You are nothing, but a mistake. Your very being makes everything more complicated than necessary." _Derek says strongly before releasing her. Both Dereks watch as she breathes out a sigh of relief. "_ You are nothing to me, but a burden Stiles."  _His younger self says,_  "Now leave."

 _Derek drops the book and brings himself back into the loft and tries to shake off the memory by picking up another one. This doesn't help either._ "Aw, is the big bad wolf mad because he wants his mate back?"  _Stiles in a taunting tone. Derek is remembering Stiles's Nogitsune possession_ , "Or is it because she never did tell you that she was getting worse? I have her memories you know."  _It continues to stare at him_ , "My favorite one is when you had her against the wall with your hand on her neck. My you seemed quite pissed. Even left a lovely bruise on her neck."  _Stiles laughs,_  "By the look on your face I can see that she didn't even tell you. Want to know something else?"  _Stiles takes a step closer to him_ , "She cried out for you, you know."

In the real world, Derek seems to have closed his eyes, "Derek?" Landon calls out in worry. "Derek, open your eyes."

"Can you hear us?" Scott calls out to him.

"Open your eyes, Derek."

_Due to Scott and Landon's voice intruding on the memory, Derek drops the book and finds himself back in the loft. He sees ice is forming on his arm, creeping up toward his chest._

In the real word, Derek opens his eyes flashing blue as he hits the glass with his palm.

"What's happening?" Scott questions Landon.

"I think…he's trying to fight the cold," Landon answers softly.

 _In his dream world, Derek uses his unfrozen arm and picks up another book and starts remembering the night of the lunar eclipse._ "Aaannnddd we're done here,"  _Stiles says turning back to Derek._  "You need to leave, as of yesterday."

"Stiles, I left you once-"

"Guys, could you give us a minute?"  _She asks the werewolves and Landon. By the sound of her tone, it is a clear message to anyone not try her. When the others left the room, Stiles quickly faces him_ , "Damn it, Derek I love you, but your ass is leaving and that's final or so help me God,-"  _Stiles' threat goes unfinished as Derek places a finger on her lips._

"You love me."  _Derek whispers, when he removed his finger._

"Hey, you're supposed to be listening to me threatening you."  _She says in a frustrated tone._  "Not me confessing my love for you."

This seems to cause a real-world effect as the alarms of the sarcophagus begin ringing, "We need to get him out of there." Landon informs Scott.

Just as Scott is about to shut it off, Derek speaks out to him, "Not yet…" He grunts out, "I need… to know if I said it back."

This confuses Landon and Scott, "Say what back?"

However, Derek doesn't answer as he thrusts to another memory.

 _Derek watches himself holding onto Stiles, unmoving body_ , "You idiot,"  _Derek chastises Stiles quietly,_  "This was beyond stupid and passed borderline recklessness, I haven't seen or heard from you in days and you that was the first thing you say to me? You go and do something like this."  _He rubs his hand against her face_ , "Scaring not only me but your pack as well."

"Derek-"  _Scott starts to say, but Allison Argent places a hand on his shoulder giving him a head shake._

"Don't you die on me you hear me,"  _Derek continues in a whisper_ , "If I can't die on you, you can't die on me. That's our number one rule."  _Derek's voice echoes into the night_ , "Besides I told your Dad we weren't going to lose you. You're all we have left."  _He bumps his head against hers_ , "I love you _," Derek finds himself saying,_  "And I'm sorry it took something like this for me to actually say it."  _He placed a kiss on her lips._

In the real world, "Scott, look." Landon says as the yellow lightning filling the room starts flickering from yellow to green, "Something's happening."

 _In the dream world, Derek continues watching himself hold onto an unconscious Stiles until he hears her voice coming from beyond the gates of Oak Creek,_ "I didn't say anything." _Her voice says. Derek walks towards the gate and finds himself standing in front of Stiles holding onto a ring and her hand in an apartment._

"That's when it happened." Derek suddenly voices, getting their attention.

"When what happened?" Scott questions him. "Derek, what do you mean? When what happened?"

"When I gave her a ring." Derek answers in a monotone, "That's when it all changed."

 _Derek watches his dream self reply,_ "I saw the look on your face,"  _He places a hand on her cheek_ , "Now listen to what I have to say."  _In response Stiles gives him a nod_ , "I know I haven't been the best mate ever and I know that I have done things to you, even if you won't tell me. But this past week made me I realize what I feel about you."  _Stiles remains silent, but Present Derek can hear her heart-racing._

"When I first met you, I thought you were an annoying kid, but then I felt the pull and realized that you were my mate, I thought it would smooth sailing for me. Something right and nothing could wrong. Obviously, it has been anything but that with the Peter problem, the Hunters, and Kanima problem, and then the whole Alpha Pack and Darach problem. And when I think about it all that we have been through I realized my feelings for you weren't just because of the bond we share. They were just stronger because of them."

"I haven't felt like this about anyone since Kate,"  _At this Stiles' eyes widened, but she doesn't move and that gives Past Derek the courage that he needs_ , "And honestly it scares me. You know it ended badly and in the beginning, I guess some part me expected for you to turn on me. But you didn't,"  _He with absolution,_  "Granted, you took Scott's side with the Kanima issue, but that was because I was wrong and you remained loyal to your friends. That's one of the qualities that you have shown towards me, even after I have wronged you. Even after all the hell, I put you through, you still can say you love me."

In the real world, the glass on the gage breaks and the alarms blare loudly. Scott and Landon don't hesitate in shutting the sarcophagus down and pulling Derek out and place him on the chair.

He continues talking as they try to warm him up, "That was when I knew."

 _Still remembering_ , "I know I haven't been said the words yet, but I do know what words I can say."  _Derek then guides her over to the bar stool at an island and places her there._  "I promise that I will do better for you…for us. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you while I'm here or back in Beacon Hills. I promise that no matter how bad things get between us or the pack my feelings will never change. You are the one I'm destined to spend the rest of my life. I promise to hold you tight and never let you go."

"But I did," Derek says, suddenly breaking out of the trance looking between the True Alpha and the Reaper. Scott and Landon give him expression of concern, "I did let her go." He claims as he starts tearing up, "I was the last person to see her."

"Where?" Landon questions him gently, "When did you see her?"

"The Ghost Riders, they..." He struggles out to say, "When they took her."

Derek remembers the night in the parking lot, "Look at me. Look at me." _Stiles directs him, as she places a hand around cheek, making them have eye contact._ "You're gonna forget me."

 _Derek shakes his head adamantly with his own voice close to breaking,_ "I won't. No, I won't, I won't."

 _Stiles gives him a sympathetic look,_ "You will." _She tells him,_ "Just remember, remember I will always come back to you."

Scott sees Derek in a way he has never seen him, destroyed. "I let her go,"Derek shares with them as he recovers from the memory.

The light in the room finally stills as it changes to green completely as everything around them begins to shake. Scott, Landon, and Derek all duck for cover until it stops.

Looking around making sure neither one of them is hurt, Derek is drawn to the door. He opens back the bolts and opens it. There is a bright white light in the tunnel. Wind rustles down the corridor and a shadow appears in the light, "Stiles?" He questions.

 


	10. Riders of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG my peeps it the finale! Been a bumpy road, but thanks for sticking with me after all these years! You guys are the best!

Liam pries his way out of the elevator at the hospital. The building is still deserted since the Ghost Riders took everyone. Suddenly, behind the nurses' station, a railway departures board appears in the hospital. The first city name flips with a click, click, click before settling on Beacon Hills.

* * *

Stiles stares at a similar board inside the train station as Liam. While she didn't understand completely as to why the board finally decided to change she knows one thing for certain, that it isn't a good sign at all. She continues to stare at the board helplessly, rubbing a hand across her body.

For a moment, she believes that there is no hope. She couldn't use her spark and she had continuously tried to see if she could break people out of their trances, but nothing seemed to work. She was doomed to be stuck in this station. They were doomed.

"Stiles..."

Stiles jumps at the sound of her name. She turns away from the board to find the source of the voice, "Derek?"

Only Derek doesn't respond back. Instead, another voice comes through the PA system of the station, "Attention, all passengers." It echoes causing the people to snap of their unmoving states, "The train will be arriving in 25 minutes."

All the other passengers rise and make toward the tunnel, "Derek?" Stiles calls out to the crowd.

"Stiles?" His voice answers back.

"Derek?"

Stiles then tries to push her way through the crowd, but due to the number of people crowding around the tunnel she cannot. At least, not until the sound of a gunshot echoes through the station, causing all the passengers to disperse, "Give the girl some room." A voice commands.

As the crowd clears away, Stiles sees her father, the Sheriff holding up his gun in the air, "Dad?"

The two Stilinskis rush into each other's arms, holding each other tightly. "Oh, God. Oh, I found you." He breathes with relief, running a hand through her hair, "I can't believe I found you."

Stiles laughs into his shoulder, "Dad, I can hear Derek." Stiles informs him as they pull away, "I think... I think I can get to him." She says with hope, "I think he can get us out of here."

The sound of horse neighing coming from the distance tells them that the Ghost Riders are coming back, "You need to get out of here." He tells her, causing Stiles to give him a look a protest, "Don't worry about me."

"What, you're kidding, right?" She challenges not ready to leave the father she has just been reunited with.

"Go." He urges her, "Get help. Find your friends."

Even with his blessing, Stiles remains unsure, "Yeah, and what about you?"

"We'll find each other again." He promises. Another neigh is heard and this time it is closer.

"Dad." She says helplessly.

"Stiles..." He says, turning his back on her, "I'll hold them back." He says, readying his gun, "Now get the hell out of here." A Ghost Rider appears, and the Sheriff moves to block the Rider from seeing her, "Go!"

Not needing any more encouragement, Stiles jumps down onto the tracks and runs towards a light coming from the end of the tunnel. As she nears the light as strong winds begin picking up, causing Stiles to fall back, "My promise..." Derek's voice echoes through the wind, "My promise I made to you..." Stiles tries once more to fight against the wind nearly failing, "Stiles. Keep going." Derek's voice encourages her, "I can see you, Stiles, don't stop!" Stiles pushes through now fighting off the wind completely as she reaches through the light, "Stiles?"

A smile of hope spreads on her face as she walks through the light, "Derek..."

* * *

In the outside, the bunker, the light, and shadow Derek believes to be Stiles fades out, "Where is she?" He questions to himself in desperation, "It was working." He turns to Scott and Landon, "You saw her, right?"

However, Landon and Scott both look uncomfortable to answer his question, "We didn't see anyone." Scott tells him.

"No." Derek claims, hastily walking his way back to the bunker, "She was here. I know it." He tells with the absolute certainty, "I  _felt_  it."

* * *

In the parking lot of the school, the headlights of Stiles' jeep flash on as a hand grips onto the steering wheel. Almost as if she had been crawling from the floors, Stiles rises from the driver's seat, completely surprised. A smile of accomplishment spreads on her face as she starts up the jeep and drives off.

* * *

Back in the bunker, Landon and Scott are unable to give Derek a word of comfort, but the mood changes when Liam comes running into the bunker at the same time, "Liam..."

"There's something you need to see," Liam breathes out.

Scott is about to question him what when Micah suddenly comes running through the bunker entrance just as out of breath as Liam.

"You're still here," Liam notes with surprise.

"But everyone else is gone," Micah tells him. He tries to steady himself, "They are seriously all over the place whatever is happening it's going to happen tonight."

"You have to come with me."

"What is it?" Scott questions him.

"I can't explain it." Liam stutters out, still not over what he saw from the hospital, "I have to show you."

Scott looks to Landon and Derek uncertain, "Uh, all right." He decides, "You guys stay here. Just in case."

"In case Stiles comes back?" Derek questions him with tone.

"If there's any hope, you need to keep trying," Scott encourages him.

* * *

Stiles first goes to the Sheriff's Station, hoping to find someone there. Instead, she finds it deserted with a radio on as it lets out a humming sound, "Alright." She breathes as she places her hands on the floor, letting her eyes go white.

She concentrates on placing herself inside her room. In instant, Stiles disappears from the station to her own room as her eyes return to normal. She quickly rustles through her desk, "Now I just gotta find you." She voices to herself holding up an asthma inhaler.

* * *

Derek has had enough of waiting, "What are you doing?" Landon questions Derek as he begins to walk out the bunker.

"We're gonna go find Stiles," Derek answers easily.

"Scott told us to stay in case she shows up here," Micah reminds him.

"Stiles isn't coming here." Derek tells him, stopping to face the Reaper and Werecoyote, "If she was, she would've, and she hasn't, so she's not."

Micah gives him an empathetic expression, "You still think it worked, right?"

"I know I saw her." Derek tells him, "A part me knows that I did."

Landon gives him a careful glance, "But right now?"

"Right now, I'm not wrong," He answers with conviction. "Stiles is out there. I can  _feel_  it."

Landon and Micah exchange silent stares with each other, "Then what are we doing standing here?"

* * *

Scott and Liam are now at the hospital. There is now a new addition the building as Scott and Liam stare at train tracks running down the length of the way, "This is happening everywhere?" Scott questions him.

"Here, the school, lacrosse field." He lists off, "What does this mean?"

"It means..." Mr. Douglas says, appearing from a corner of the hall, "It's working."

* * *

Derek and Landon are in the parking lot of the school, examining some tire marks that have been left behind, "This looks fresh." Derek says, kneeling on the ground.

"It's from Stiles' Jeep," Landon says, remembering where the Jeep was. He sees the marks lead out of the school parking lot.

"It must have just left."

Micah stares at him, "Without her keys?" He asks in an indignant tone.

Derek huffed a laugh, "Well, half the time she got it started with a screwdriver." Derek says with amusement, "We have to tell Scott."

Something odd catches Landon's eye, "We should probably tell Scott about that, too."

Derek frowns slightly but turns to see what Landon is talking about. Behind them are a set of train tracks now extending from the entrance to the school across the parking lot.

* * *

Douglas bares his teeth at the True Alpha and Beta Werewolf. However, Scott and Liam aren't afraid of the action, "He can't take both of us?" Liam questions Scott.

"No way."

However, the Nazi Werewolf doesn't move an inch towards Scott and Liam. Instead, he calls out, "Hollenhund."

Parrish comes from around the corner, eyes glowing green and growling at Scott and Liam, "Parrish, you don't wanna do this." Scott claims to Parrish, trying to keep the Hellhound from attacking.

However, Douglas laughs at Scott pitiful attempt into talking the creature, "The train is coming, boys." He tells them as he walks down the tracks that run through the halls, "There's no stopping the Wild Hunt." He gives Scott a thoughtful gaze, "You'll make a fine Ghost Rider, Scott." He tells him, "And I'll have a True Alpha by my side." He pauses in the middle of the hall, "And then a Reaper, a were-coyote..."

"A Stiles," A voice finishes for him.

"What?"

Stiles rushes out of a hospital room armed with a bat as she cracks the bat over his head. Scott and Liam are in awe, but Stiles naturally questions, "Bad guy, right?" She comments with a shoulder shrug, "I didn't misread that?"

Douglas is quickly back on his feet and Parrish is still bearing down on them. Scott moves quickly and picks up Parrish and throws him down the hall, knocking Douglas down again.

She quickly rushes to Scott and grabs him into a hug dropping the bat to the ground, "Buddy!" She claims with relief, "Oh, man! Oh, it's so good to see you."

While Stiles and Scott are in enjoying their reunion, Liam notices that Douglas and the Hellhound are back on their feet, "Hey, hey, hey!" Liam tries to warn them, "Uh..."

However, Stiles takes it as Liam wanting to get in on the celebration, "Big Liam!" She gasps with affection, grabbing him into a hug, "It's so good to see you too!"

"Yeah, no, yeah!" Liam claims as the Hellhound passes Douglas, "Good to see you, Stiles." He tries to say, "But, uh...we got a big problem."

This seems to stop Stiles in her hug-fest as all three teens turn to see Parrish's body now engulfed in orange and green flames which he somehow projects down the hallway towards them.

"Yeah, we should go," Stiles says, grabbing Scott and Liam by their hands and pulling them in the opposite direction on the Hellhound.

* * *

Landon, Derek, and Micah follow the tracks to the school library. The interior is transformed into a version of the phantom train station, "Why is there a train station in the middle of the library?" He questions.

"There's also a train station in the Wild Hunt," Landon tells him. He walks to Derek's side, "Any chance they're connected?"

Derek has been staring at the scene in front of him, "I would say high." He indicates at the dozens of people sitting or just standing around in a trance-like state. "Like 100%."

Micah frowns at the scene, "If there's a train station, then there's probably a train." He theorizes, "And if there's a train... It's going to the Wild Hunt."

"They're all gonna be taken," Landon concludes, "They can't get on that train."

Micah is quick to move, "Um... Okay. Listen up, everybody. We've all got to get out of here." He announces to the crowd, "We gotta go right now." No one gives any indication that Micah's words are heard, "It's bad, we have to go!" He continues trying. He moves to an old man, "Hello? Uh, hello? Sir?" But it is useless. The man doesn't give him any indication that he heard Micah.

Micah sighs with defeat and focuses on Derek and Landon who also are trying to get people's attention, "How do we get them to leave if they can't hear us?" He questions the two.

"Uh..." Derek says getting his attention. "Maybe there's someone who can." He moves out the way and reveals Peter reading a newspaper in the same trance as everyone else.

* * *

Mason and Hayden have been running around the Wild Hunt phantom train station, "Corey?" Mason calls out to the crowd of people. No one responds to the call of the name. He pants tiredly and frustrated at the same time, "How many rooms does this place have?"

Hayden observes their surroundings, "Beyond the 57 we've already searched?" She asks rhetorically, "Probably enough for all of Beacon Hills."

Mason shakes his head with disappointment, "We're never gonna find him."

Hayden nudges him with her shoulder, "Just keep looking." She encourages him, "You  _always_  know where he is."

Mason gives the fact an acknowledging nod, but he knows it doesn't help with their current situation, "Yeah, except for right now."

"But you find him eventually." Hayden presses, "Just clear your mind, focus."

At that moment, the voice over the loudspeaker comes back, "Attention, all passengers." This sparks some response to the people in the station, "The train will be arriving in 19 minutes."

Mason's eyes widen at the familiarity of the voice, "It's him."

* * *

Stiles is looking for something in the abandoned hospital while Scott and Liam watch her search room by room, "Can't believe I'm gone a couple days, the whole place falls apart." She tells them as she goes from one room to another.

"No, you were gone for three months," Scott informs her.

This halts Stiles in her back and forth movement, "I was..." She tries to wrap her head around the amount of time that has passed, "Okay, if they don't let me graduate, I swear to God..." She moves into another room.

"What are you looking for?" Liam questions her.

"Ah!" She finds a canister of liquid nitrogen, "This." And the sound of Parrish growling fills the hall, "And him." She points to the Hellhound, "Grab him." She tells the werewolves, "Grab him now."

With teamwork, Scott and Liam each grab Parrish by his arm as Stiles sprays him with the super-cooled liquid. However, Liam is the first to let go as he shakes in pain, "God, ow!"

"Liam, you're fine," Stiles tells him, wondering why exactly Liam is acting as if he had gotten hurt.

"God, that doesn't feel good." Liam complains, shaking his hand, "You know?"

The cold seems to return Parrish back to his normal self as he leans against the wall, "Stiles?" He questions, "What are you doing here?"

"Buddy, love you, but we're way past that, okay?" Stiles tells him, "You gotta fill us in. What's going on?"

"Douglas..." Jordan answers, "He's merging the worlds so the Ghost Riders can cross over."

"Yeah, he wants his supernatural army in our world." Scott agrees, "How do we stop him?"

Stiles looks at the tracks they are standing on, "The train." She realizes, "It's coming."

"Okay, and how do we stop that?" Liam questions.

"You can't stop it." Jordan tells them, "But you can  _divert_  it."

* * *

Stiles, Liam, and Scott follow the tracks to the school, "Okay, how the hell do you "merge worlds?"" Stiles questions, "Nowhere in the manual does it say that werewolves can do that." She rants, "And Scott and I pretty much wrote the manual."

"We can't even move between them, all right?" Scott reminds them, "Look what it took to break you out. We can't move between worlds."

This idea of moving between worlds gives Liam an idea, "But Corey can." This stops the older pack members, "He can exist in both worlds. And he can take people with him." However, Stiles gives him an unconvinced look, "At Scott's house, he pulled a Ghost Rider into our world. At the lacrosse game, he brought us into theirs." He looks to Scott for help, "What if that's how Douglas is doing it? What if Corey's the key?"

"Interesting theory, okay?" Stiles tells him, "Solid logic. It is, but he's in there and we're out here." She reminds him.

"So, the only way to save everyone now is to just divert the train." Scott agrees with her.

However, Liam is sticking with his theory, "We have to find him."

Stiles gives him an incredulous look, "How?"

"I'm going into the Hunt."

"No, no, no." Stiles says, rejecting the idea completely, "Liam, I think you're confused, we're trying to get people out of the Hunt."

"He can get taken by a Ghost Rider," Scott agrees just as easily as with Liam.

"It's just..." Stiles starts to say with obvious discomfort, "That's not a pleasant option. I'm speaking from experience."

"I don't need to get taken to get into the Hunt," Liam tells her.

"Okay. Seems like you got an idea, let's disc..." However, Liam doesn't wait for Stiles to finish her statement as he suddenly takes off towards the school, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," Liam answers out as he continues running without looking back.

Stiles gives Scott pondering expression, "Were we like that?"

"Worse." Scott answers. The two friends sigh and look at their surroundings, "We just have to follow the tracks?"

"Yeah, well... That leads into the woods." Stiles says, pointing at the tracks going to the trees. She points in the direction Liam ran, "This way back into school."

Scott sees their issue, "You wanna split up?"

Stiles instinctively reaches out to him, "Opposite of yes."

* * *

Liam keeps running until he runs into one of the Riders' horses standing out on the lawn, "I hate horses." He mumbles as he readies himself to do a run and jump. He breaks into a run, only to get snatched up by a Ghost Rider that appears grabbing him by the collar and throwing him to the ground.

The Rider aims his gun at Liam ready to shoot but is intercepted by Theo who suddenly appears throwing it into the wall of the school.

"Hey, you made it out!" Liam notes, trying to hide the relief in his voice.

"Yeah, barely!" Theo comments in the same tone as him. He indicates at his ripped shirt that shows multiple bruises. "What's the plan?"

Liam gives him a slightly hesitate appearance, "Uh, steal the horse and get to the Hunt."

Theo is slightly outraged, "You're kidding, right?" He says waving an arm around, "I went through all this to keep you from being taken." Liam gives him a minor shoulder shrug and Theo's look of disbelief continues, "You know how to ride a horse?"

"Not really," Liam admits before jumping over the railing and onto the horse. The sudden attack on the animal causes the animal to freak out and run deeper in the school.

By the railing, Theo just shakes his head while a smirk is on his face.

* * *

In the library, Micah is yelling at Peter continuing to still read the newspaper, but nothing seems to work. He gets frustrated at the lack of response. Landon and Derek know why.

"Micah," Landon says grabbing him by the arm.

"What?" He notices that Derek and Landon share a look.

"The only way we were able to break through the Hunt is with an emotional connection," Derek explains to him.

"Dang." Micah says with no emotion, "Wish I could help." Derek and Landon give him knowing stares, "I'm not saying it." He tells the two them and their silent stare, "I'm not saying it."

"Okay, well," Landon reacts calling Micah out on his bluff, "I guess everyone dies."

Micah frowns at the statement, but kneels at Peter's level, "Dad." He calls out to Peter, but Peter remains unmoving and focused on the paper. "Dad." He tries in a stilted voice, "Dad."

"Say it like you mean it," Derek tells him.

Micah throws him a look before taking a deep breath, "Dad." He calls out to Peter now with softness in his voice, "Please wake up."

In his trance, Peter hears the word "Dad" echoing around him. He drops the newspaper and stands up. Micah tries the hold back his relief, but it is clear that he is relieved.

* * *

Corey's voice comes again from the speakers in the Wild Hunt, "The train will be arriving in 17 minutes."

"Are you sure it's him?" Hayden question Mason as they walk through the platform.

"I know his smile, I know his touch..." Mason says with certainty, "And I know that that's his voice." Mason looks around them to what possible place Corey about be and sees a power line leading to a speaker, "It has to come from somewhere."

Horse neighs in the distance and everyone in the station start to panic, "Mason, we have to go." Hayden says as Mason tries to find out where exactly the speaker is hooked up to.

"Just give me a minute, I can find it..."

"We don't have a minute," Hayden argues grabbing his hand. "They're coming." Just as she is about to have them duck for cover she sees the horse arrive, but there is someone that she recognizes, "Liam?"

Liam pulls the horse to a stop and gets down. He immediately embraces Hayden, "When did you learn how to ride a horse?" She questions him.

"Just now," He answers with a chuckle.

* * *

Scott and Stiles have chosen to follow the tracks into the woods. It's when they hit an incline does Scott stop them and pulls Stiles to the ground, "Why're we stopping?"

"It's there." He whispers, indicating the railroad switch that can divert the train. Stiles sees the device and tries to move towards the device, only for Scott to halt her, by placing a hand on her forearm, "It can't be this easy."

Stiles balks at the sudden hesitation, "Yes, it can, Scott." She pleads to him, "It can be this easy." She gives him a look of admiration, "For once, let's do easy."

Even though he is reluctant, "Okay." Scott tells her.

Stiles moves forward to the lever, just as she reaches for the switch, a whip suddenly wraps itself around her neck, "Aww fu-." She starts to say just before she is jerked to the ground and disappears in a cloud of green smoke.

Scott stares in a stupor as he sees Douglas coming from another incline wielding the whip. He charges at the Nazi Werewolf, only for Douglas to produce a Rider's pistol and fires it at Scott who also disappears.

Stiles reappears somewhere near a stream in the middle of the preserve. She looks around and immediately knows that she isn't anywhere near the device. "Nope," She mutters, falling to the ground, letting her eyes whiten, "Not easy at all."

* * *

Corey's voice is heard in the library, "Attention, all passengers, the train will be arriving in 12 minutes."

"Me?" Peter questions the Reaper, the Werecoyote, and Werewolf, "You want me to stop them?" He questions them, "You know how many there are?"

"Yeah," Micah answers him. "A lot of them." He gives him a brushing hand, "So get going."

"There are  _hundreds_  of waiting rooms in this train station which apparently now also serves as a high school library." He tells him, "It's impossible."

This doesn't deter Micah, "We can try."

Peter gives an exaggerated look, "Where do you get this  _implausible_  optimism?" He questions him in an annoyed manner.

Micah crosses his arm,  _"Definitely_  not from my father."

"We don't have time for this," Derek says stepping in on the father/son bickering reunion. "We need someone to just hear us."

He begins to lead them out when a Ghost Rider appears in front of him. Landon pulls him back, "I think we already did."

* * *

Scott reappears on the stairs in the school hallway, "Stiles!" He calls out as he rushes through the abandoned school, "Stiles!"

He calls out just before Stiles appears right in front of him, nearly collapsing in the process, "Damn, are you okay?" He questions while supporting her up.

"I think so." She winces, rubbing her head, "Just need a second for the urge to throw up to pass."

Scott stares at her concerned, "Where were you?"

"Believe it or not out in the preserve."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know." She answers honestly, rubbing her stomach. "I think the worlds... I think they're collapsing in on each other."

"Attention, all passengers." A voice speaks through the PA system, "The train will be arriving in 11 minutes."

"We gotta get back to the diverter."

Stiles nods her head in agreement, "Yeah."

However, before the two friends can even move Stiles gets shot from behind, "Hurts just as a bad as a real bullet." Stiles comments just before disappearing again in a puff of green smoke.

Scott turns to see that he is left alone with two riders.

* * *

Micah growls at the Rider in the library. He moves to attack, only for Landon to step in front of him, "They won't take a Reaper." He reminds the werecoyote.

At his statement, the Rider unravels his whip, "You sure about that?" Peter questions not convinced and steps in to take on the rider instead. The Rider whips Peter.

He manages to dodge and goes in for a punch, but instead of landing one, his punch seems to go right through the Rider's body. Another Rider appears and aims for Landon. Micah notices the appearance and pushes Landon out the way taking the blow instead. He yells in pain.

Peter hears this and, in concern for his son, turns his back on the Rider he's fighting. He pushes Micah to relative safety while Derek takes on the one he ignores.

Peter kicks out at the Rider with the whip and, while his foot passes partially through its body, he manages to connect with something solid and knock the Rider down. This seems to cause the Riders to become solid and Derek and Peter manage to take down the two Riders.

There is a brief moment of triumph until more Riders slowly begin to appear in front of them. Peter pushes Derek back to where Landon and Micah have watched from safety, "Go!" He orders the trio as he lets his eyes glow blue as he flicks out his claws.

Landon and Derek waste no time running out. When they get into the hall Micah turns his head in the direction that they came from, "He can't stop them on his own."

"I'll go and help him," Derek immediately says, but before he can head back into the library turned train station Micah steps in front of him.

"No, you find Stiles." He tells him and Landon, "And find a way to stop this." With his final word, Micah goes back through the double doors, leaving Derek and Landon in a stunned silence.

Standing in awe, Landon and Derek both begin to sense something. They turn away, ready to face whatever danger that may be lurking but see no signs of the Riders, "Do you feel that?" Landon questions him.

Derek nods his head, feeling his eyes glowing in the process as he suddenly focused on the woods, "It's coming from out there."

Landon shakes his head focusing down the hall, "It's coming from in here."

The pair exchanges uncertain glances at the other's direction, leaving them the question of which way should they go.

* * *

Inside the phantom train station, Liam, Hayden, and Mason have followed the wiring to a radio room, but when they open the door they are unprepared at the scene in front of them.

"Attention, all passengers," Corey says in a monotone voice. His voice echoes throughout the station due to the wiring going in and out of his body, "The train will be arriving in eight minutes."

* * *

Scott is left alone facing off with a Rider with a gun. He grabs its arm to keep it from firing its weapon. It fires a gun but misses. But the Rider makes a gurgling sound as it suddenly able to overpower Scott and push him to the ground.

From the ground, Scott tries to get moving as the Rider raises its gun to fire, but before it does Landon's Reaper scream comes from behind him. Scott looks to see Landon has his hands open as he focuses his scream on the Rider, pushing his hand forward, causing the Rider to be thrown into the lockers.

"Whoa," Scott comments with clear awe in his voice.

Landon gives a rather pleased smile with himself, "Please tell me you an idea on how to stop this."

Scott nods his head, "This way."

* * *

Stiles falls on her back as she reappears in the preserve by the stream, "Son of a bitch bastard!" She curses in a rage. She sits-up only to find a Ghost Rider pointing right at her.

"Oh, come on," She says aloud now annoyed. "I don't have time for this."

She moves just in time before the Rider shoots, missing her as she rolls off to the side. She stands up swiftly and charges at the Rider head on.

Another shot is fired, but Stiles ducks as she goes for the Rider's waist knocking them down to the ground. As the Rider, tries to aim the pistol at Stiles' face, Stiles teeth turn into fangs as she summons up werewolf strength to turn the pistol on the Rider itself. When she does, she takes a shot right in its face.

The Rider instantly disappears and Stiles remains on the ground, trying to catch her breath, "What are you doing?" A voice questions her. On instant alert, Stiles focuses her sight and the pistol in the direction of the voice, but she lowers it when she sees Derek standing just across the stream from her, "This is private property."

"Sorry man," Stiles apologizes with a shoulder shrug. "I didn't know."

Derek steps through the stream and offers her a hand. Stiles takes the offering hand and is immediately caught in Derek's intense gaze as he looks her over, just before he reaches the back of her neck and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. To which Stiles, reacts with her hands holding onto his arms.

"I missed our date," She says in a guilty tone.

Derek shakes his head, cupping her face, "You came back." A hand snakes around her middle carefully and gently, "And that's all that ever matters."

He places a kiss on her forehead, letting his eyes go blue. In response, Stiles' eye go purple as Derek pulls her close in a tight embrace.

* * *

Melissa and Chris are trapped in another part of the Wild Hunt train station. They struggle to open the doors that have been bolted with chains, "There absolutely no way we can break these off ourselves," Melissa tells him after their failed attempt, "Bet you wouldn't mind having Isaac around right now..." She jokes to him as they move away from the door, "To rip them off their hinges."

However, Melissa jokes fall flat due to Chris picking up the sound of spurs jangling, "Like to have him around for another reason right now." Chris admits getting her attention. Melissa moves her attention from the door and sees that a Rider just appeared, "Get back."

Melissa moves for cover as Chris and the Rider run at each other. The Rider automatically gets the upper hand as it pins Chris against a column. Knowing that the Rider is ready to go for its gun Chris does as well. The two struggle with the Rider having the gun in its position, but Chris manages to gain control of its hand and shoots it, "I gotta get me one of these." Chris comments to himself when the Rider disappears, but its gun is left behind.

"Argent!" Melissa calls out to him. Backing off the column and towards the door that they have tried to open he sees that another Rider has Melissa as a hostage.

Despite the Rider not having a face, it is clear that it is making a challenge at the hunter. Melissa remains unmoving in its clenches, but she has no fear on her face. Just absolute faith.

Chris focuses on the Rider just as the Rider does to him. Neither one of them moving a muscle. Almost as if they were in an old western pistol duel.

The tension between the Hunter and the Rider goes noticed by the other people in the station that are hiding. Each one of them waiting to see who would win the duel.

Just as the Rider makes a minor movement with his arm. Chris instantly and reflexively moves his arm as well taking the shot and the Rider goes down.

Melissa rushes to Chris, spins him around, and kisses him passionately. Chris is caught off guard by the reaction, "What was that for?"

Melissa gives him a slow headshake responds with, "That was so hot." Just before the pair kiss again.

* * *

Scott makes it back to the railroad switch where Douglas is waiting, "I'd almost say you enjoy this, Scott." He says with some minor praise, "The pursuit of utterly  _futile_  endeavors."

Scott ignores the insult, "Step back from the diverter." He tells the Nazi Werewolf in a threatening tone, "Or I'll make you step back."

Douglas chuckles at the threat, "Now  _that's_  the German way of doing things." He comments with more praise, "You would've made an excellent Nazi Youth."

"Maybe you didn't hear me," Scott tells him letting his eyes go red. "I said step back," He repeats with a growl.

Douglas responses in the same manner, "And maybe  _you_  didn't hear me." He lets out a loud roar and thunder rumbles around them.

Lightning flashes and dozens of Riders appear and surround them. All making their gurgling sounds.

* * *

Mason touches one of the wires embedded in Corey's skin. The young man grits his teeth to keep from crying out in pain, "Okay, we need to unplug him." Mason decides witnessing the pain on Corey's face, "We need to just get him out of this thing."

"I'll start with the big one." Hayden offers, "I'll pull it quick. It'll hurt, but Corey can heal."

Just as she is about to pull out wire Liam places his hand on hers stopping her, "We can't." He tells them, earning confused and slightly angry faces, "Not until Scott diverts the train." He explains, "If we stop the merging, Scott won't be able to find the diverter."

"You wanna just leave him like this?" Mason asks with disbelief and minor betrayal.

"We have to give Scott more time," Liam tries to explain to him.

"Look at him." Mason indicates at his boyfriend, "We... We need to do something."

"Not yet..." Corey tells him in a strained tone as he reaches out and holds Mason's hand. Mason gives him a frown, "You have to try to save everyone."

Mason frowns even more at Corey's declaration, "How do we save you?"

* * *

"Unbelievable." Douglas remarks impress that Scott refuses to run, "Even in the face of  _insurmountable_  odds." He gives Scott an observant head tilt, "I don't know if it's suicide or stupidity."

"Maybe both." Scott answers with a shrug of his shoulders, "Either way, I'm getting to that diverter."

Douglas lets out a mock of laughter, "You of all people, Scott, should know what happens to a lone wolf."

"He is not alone." A voice rings out of the wilderness, getting their attention. It's Theo as he runs through trees, "He's got a pack."

"And Theo's not in it." Micah says running up, giving Theo a growl, "But I am."

"As am I," Landon says, appearing from behind Micah.

"I'm not in the pack." Peter announces popping from behind Landon, "But no one likes a Nazi." He states making a face of disgust.

The two Alphas roar as the opposing sides run at each other.

The Riders start shooting off their guns emitting the green aura all around them.

Micah tuck and rolls at a Rider near him and jumps back up to his feet slashing at the Rider effectively causing it harm. He does stop with his attack he grabs the Rider and throws it into another one that is coming for him.

Theo is dealing with two Riders of his own as he drops to the ground as one tries to whip him and manages to drop kick it to the ground. In doing so, another comes running at Theo, which the chimera bends his back letting it roll off and fall the other one on the ground.

Peter is facing multiple Riders at once. He punches one into a nearby tree while grabbing onto another one that is ready to shoot him and throwing it into the tree as well. Peter barely has any time to recover as more surround him. He lets his eyes go blue as he lets out a roar of his own.

His roar is answered in the form of Landon running past him and towards the leading Rider and effortlessly kicks him in the stomach, causing the Rider waver. But Landon doesn't wait for the Rider to regain its footing as he uses one leg to kick down on its neck. Landon uses the leverage to his advantage as he wraps his other leg around the Rider's neck, flipping them over, slamming the Rider into the ground while he lands in the crouching stance.

This time without the use of his hands Landon releases another Reaper scream forcing the other three Riders back.

While the others continue fighting off Douglas' Ghost Rider army, Douglas and Scott are at a standstill, "Your little friends are no match for the Wild Hunt." Douglas raves at Scott, "There are too many of us and too few of you."

* * *

Derek and Stiles are rushing through the preserve desperately trying to reach to Scott. "Stiles," A faint and familiar voice echoes through the preserve causing Stiles to stop, "Stiles? Is that you?"

Derek hears the voice as well, but immediately gets on guard standing beside Stiles, "Where is it coming from?" He questions.

"Mom?" Stiles questions in awe, looking the opposite direction. Derek turns to see Claudia standing in a clearing not too far from them.

"Stiles, that's not your mom," Derek tells her.

"I know who it is," Stiles tells him in daze, not looking away. "I know her voice."

"No, that's the Wild Hunt," Derek answers knowingly. This doesn't stop Stiles from into walking over to the clearing, but Derek stops her by the arm, "They're tricking you." He tells her, turning her attention away from Claudia, but to him, "Stiles, please believe me." He begs her, "The Wild Hunt brought her back, but she's not real."

Stiles furrows her brow at him, "What do you mean "brought her back?""

Derek doesn't answer the question when Claudia calls out, "Stiles." She says, getting her daughter's attention, "I know what you've been through." Stiles walks away from Derek leaving him behind.

Derek tries to follow, but a Rider fills in the space between him and Stiles. Derek lets out a low growl as the Rider points its gun at him, daring him to move, "Stiles!"

Stiles doesn't hear his call, instead, she focuses on the sound of her mother's voice, "I know how much you love your father and how much your father loves you," Claudia tells her, giving her a sad smile. "Even from the Hunt, you somehow wormed your way back into his memory."

Stiles makes a minor laugh, "Yeah, worming is one of my skills."

"She's conjured from your dad's pain," Derek yells. "If he remembers you, he can't believe in her."

Realization falls on her face as Claudia gives a sympathetic smile, "That's why I have to go." Claudia tells her gently, before wrapping Stiles into a hug. "I love you, Mischief." She whispers in her ear before she and the Ghost Rider fade away.

Stiles breaks down instantly falling to the ground on her knees. Derek moves to aide her but stops when she is surrounded by a bright light.

Stiles doesn't the notice the light, but she stops crying when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

She automatically places her hand on it, "Hey." Her father voices, causing her to look over her shoulder, "You still got me."

Just like years ago, Stiles gets off the ground and embraces her father.

* * *

The fight in the woods continues with Scott and Douglas squaring off with each other. They seem evenly matched with both taking the upper hand at different times. Scott rushes toward the railroad switch. Douglas blocks him, but Scott knocks him down. They hear the train whistle, it's close. More riders approach, firing their weapons as they come. Micah rushes into their midst.

The light from the train is growing closer. A Rider goes in to attack but is caught off guard by a scream emitting from Landon. Before the Rider is completely thrown off to the side, Micah grabs the whip and tosses it to Scott.

Douglas realizes what's happening but can't react fast enough as Scott cracks the whip toward the switch, catches it and pulls it back. The train tracks slide over to connect with the set of tracks heading away from Beacon Hills.

The train barrels by. Its horn blares as it heads out of sight, "You missed your train." Micah tells Douglas with a mocking victorious tone.

Scott lets out a loud and prolonged growl.

* * *

"Now!" Liam lets the others know as he hears Scott's roar.

Mason is hesitant, "It's okay." Corey assures him in a ragged tone, "I'll heal."

"Promise?"

Corey gives him an encouraging loving smile and that's all Mason needs as they begin pulling out the wires and other connections.

* * *

Scott and the other still find themselves surrounded by the Riders in the woods. The sky flashes with lightning and the thunder rolls. Suddenly, some of the Riders begin to holster their weapons and walk away.

While the werecreatures return their human selves, it's Douglas who stays in his wolf form, but not at all pleased with how the Riders are acting, "Where are you going?" He shouts as more Riders follow suit and began walking down the tracks, "Stop." None of them stop, so he shouts a command in German, "Zuruckkommen." That doesn't work either and he switches between both languages, "Come back and kill them." Now all the Riders are now walking away from him, "Tote sie."

"Yeah, call your army back," Theo claims in an obnoxious tone, getting his attention. "Or don't they listen to you?"

Despite Theo's mockery, Douglas continues trying on calling on the Riders, "I am your leader." He shouts, "Ich bin dein Anfuhrer!" Nothing. "Obey me. Gehorcht mir."

It's the last command that halts the herd of Ghost Riders from their walk. They all turn and look at him. This seems to please Douglas, "Kill them. All of them." Douglas commands to them, "Tote sie. Tote sie."

However, the Ghost Riders let out a growl of their own as they suddenly all surround him. "Riders don't bow." Peter tells him, "They have no leader."

Sensing something is wrong, Douglas raises his hands and discovers he's wearing gloves like the riders. His face goes all wooden, his eyes turn black and cavernous. He has taken on the appearance of a Ghost Rider. The only difference between him and the rest is a red armband with the swastika of the Nazi Party. He lets out a loud roar of defeat, just before a flash of green lightning cause him and all the riders to disappear. The sky above rapidly clears. The stars become visible.

* * *

All over town, people begin disappearing as the world's separate once more. Parrish finds himself back in the Sheriff's Station. He seems confused about how he got there. Everyone around him is acting normally as if nothing at all happened.

The Sheriff comes out of his office, also surprised to see everything back to the way it was before. He and the deputy share a look and silent agree not to question it and be happy that the ordeal is finally over.

* * *

Chris, Melissa, and Mason wheel Corey on a gurney through the hospital. It too is back to normal. They stop to stare at all the seemingly clueless doctors, nurses, and patients who were, just moments before, heading toward oblivion. Melissa urges them on. They get Corey settled in a room. Mason is worried about Corey's state, "Can you fix this?"

"Oh, she knows what she's doing," Chris assures him.

She gives Mason's a comforting expression, "Have you ever heard of the Nine Herbs?"

"The nine sacred herbs of the Saxons used to cure poison and infections?" Mason answers off the top of his head, "Yeah, of course." He gets quizzical expressions from the adults, "Did you need to know what they are, or..."

"No." Melissa interrupts gentle with a proud smile, "I think I've got it."

* * *

Stiles, Micah, Scott, and Landon are sitting in their class, "Have a great summer, everyone."

"No," Stiles mutters out.

"To the Seniors, I'll see you at graduation." Their teacher tells them, just before the bell rings and everyone in the class begins getting out their seats and leaving the room.

"No, no, no, no." Stiles says with disappointment, while Scott and Landon drum on their desks with excitement and Micah as a look of excitement on his face, "That's it?"

"What?" Scott questions not understanding as to why Stiles isn't the least bit excited, "Last day ever."

"Well, it just feels so anti-climactic," Stiles tells him.

"Well, there's the whole graduation thing," Landon reminds her.

"I've gotta go to summer school or I can't do the whole graduation thing," Micah states as well.

Scott, Landon, and Micah give each other victorious glances, "Let's do it." Scott tells them.

The trio get out their seats while Stiles stays behind, "No." She says not moving, but neither one of them turn back, "Come on, wait... Guys?" The answer to the call out Stiles gets in the lights shutting off on her, "This can't be it." She says to herself before reluctantly following her friends.

* * *

At the lockers, "I can't believe we're not in high school anymore." Scott states as he and Stiles clean out their lockers, "Kind of feels like nothing's really changed."

Stiles senses someone down the hall and sees Derek standing at the end of hall, wearing his deputy uniform as several students go out their way to not get anywhere near him. The intimidation body language changes when Landon and Micah come up to him and he gives them a smile and shows clear signs of him being excited about their upcoming ceremony, "Everything's changed." She tells him with a smile on her face.

* * *

Outside moments later standing by the Jeep Derek and Scott watches Stiles make a big deal of passing the torch to Liam and Mason, "So, Liam, since you're the new Alpha..." She starts off to say.

"I'm not an Alpha," Liam tells her.

"Right," Stiles agrees with a shoulder shrug, "But, you know, Alpha-in-training."

"Well, I'd have to kill an Alpha," Liam says correcting her easily.

"Liam." She says close to snapping knowing full well what he is trying to do, "Since you're taking over, the most important thing you can remember is that Mason is always gonna be the one who's there to save your ass all the time."

"Well, not all the time." Mason comments, causing Stiles to give him a look that told him not to ruin her moment, "Most of the time though."

"Which is why..." Stiles says, reaching into the back of the jeep and pulls out her metal baseball bat, "I think you're gonna need this." She tries to hand it to Mason.

"Uh, I don't play baseball," Mason tells her, confused by the gesture.

"Right, neither do I," Stiles replies in an obvious tone. Behind her, Derek gives her a shoulder squeeze while Scott tries to hold back a laugh at the unknowing gesture, "It's... It's not the point, okay?" She practically shoves the bat into his hands, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Mason utters still not knowing the meaning of Stiles giving him the bat.

He and Liam both leave before Stiles can continue being weird to them, "Love you guys." She calls out to them as they walk into the crowd students. "Right."

Stiles lets out a sigh before turning to Scott, "I leave you with this." Stiles tells Scott as she pats the Jeep. "You know, hurt her and I'll kill you."

Scott lets out a laugh, "You sure you won't need it?"

"Derek and I are dropping Landon off before heading to D.C." She explains, handing over the key ring, "He still has some things that need to put in his dorm and apparently the Jeep isn't big enough to carry everything that he owns."

Derek gives her an unenthusiastic stare, "You know that's not the only reason why."

Stiles holds up her hands in surrender, "I'm just saying," She defends herself. "If this Jeep can go through a wall and hold a fugue-state Kanima, it will be fine making the trip."

Scott laughs at the couple bickering, "You know Landon's starting MIT as a Junior?" Scott questions hoping to change the subject, "How do you even do that?"

Stiles takes the bait, "I..." Stiles shakes her head in a manner, "He's a genius." She explains, "Real question is how'd you get into UC Davis?"

Scott laughs at the accusation, "How did you get into George Washington?"

"I don't know." Stiles answers honestly, "Uh, your dad." She struggles to admit, "The, uh, big FBI pops made a call to the little pre-FBI program."

"Pre-FBI." Scott repeats, "Well, I guess we're not the same kids running around the woods looking for a body."

"No, we're not," Stiles agrees sadly.

Scott sees the saddening expression on her face, "You know, you can keep the Jeep."

He attempts to hand the key back, but Stiles pushes it away, "No, I... I want you to have it." Stiles argues, pushing his hand away. She looks to Derek expectedly, "Besides I'm going to need a family car soon anyway.

Scott gives her a calculating facial expression until he sees that Stiles and Derek each have a hand on top of her stomach, "Oh…my…God," He breathes out when it clicks. "You're…"

Stiles nods her head with a smile on her face, "Yeah, I found out a few weeks before I got taken."

"Oh... Stiles," Scott says before pulling her into a hug.

Stiles laughs into his shoulder, "Yeah I know."

She breaks off the hug and Scott lunges himself at Derek, catching the older werewolf off guard, "Congratulations." He tells them, unable to wipe the smile off his face, "Who else knows?"

A guilty look forms on her face, "You're the last one."

"Wait. What?"

"Well Derek spilled the beans to Landon one night when I dragged him out of bed," Stiles defends herself. "And you know how blunt Micah can be."

Scott laughs knowing how right Stiles is about Micah, but in doing so he realizes something, "These aren't the keys to the Jeep."

"Well, that's one to your house," She states easily. "Another to your room, uh, it's the master key to the school, Animal Clinic, key to the Sheriff's station." She notices the look of judgment on Scott's face as he starts looking through the keys, "Just figured you should have all the copies I secretly made." She reasons, getting a smile from him, "So... Yeah."

Stiles watches some of her former classmates as they exit the school, "They still need us." She tells Scott.

"They'll always need us," Derek points out. "I'll see you at home," He tells her, before kissing her on the forehead.

"And, you know, I... I need you." Stiles tells Scott in a soft tone when Derek walks away, "You know that."

"I need you too," Scott replies easily, almost on the verge of tears. "I'm gonna miss you."

Stiles lets out a sigh, looking around them, "No, really, I need you though," She whispers to him, earning herself a puzzled look from Scott, "Uh... I lost my license in the Hunt. So, you have to drive."

Scott laughs, knowing that she is trying to break the tension. "Your dad is the Sheriff. I'm sure he'll let it slide." He reminds her just before surrendering the keys back to her, "You drive."

As soon as they settle in, Stiles starts up the Jeep and the scanner comes to life and the voice of Sheriff Stilinski comes through it, " _Unit Four, repeat."_  He says,  _"You're telling me there's a body in the woods?"_

" _That's exactly what I'm saying."_  An officer tells him,  _"There's a body in the woods..."_

Stiles turns off the scanner, but the two friends exchange expressions at each other as if to say, "Should we?"

"Don't even think about it," Derek's voice says on the other end.

Stiles looks to Scott and gives him the mischievous smile of hers, before speeding out of the parking space, out of the school lot, and down the street into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. It's been a hale of ride these past three years and thank you guys for your support suggestions and motivations. You are seriously the best and I couldn't ask for a better following.
> 
> 6B will be up sometime between March 26-30. I plan to do it a lot since you know some people didn't show up till the every last couple of episodes.
> 
> THANKS AGAIN AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS WITH THE SERIES FINALE OF THE NEW HELLMOUTH


End file.
